Endiaferon
by Ohtani Kyko
Summary: Bunga, teh, gitar, dan potongan kenangan. Mampukah sebuah toko di pinggir kota kecil menghidupkan kembali hati Kazuya yang telah lama mati?/Fanfic collaboration between Valky and Aiko/Cek Bio/a lot of OC/Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Diamond no Ace (c) Terajima Yuuji**

Ketika pagi menjelang, Eijun akan sibuk membuka toko bunganya dan menyirami semua tanaman sekaligus memberinya pupuk. Tidak lupa setelah sarapan simpel dengan satu set hidangan berupa salmon panggang, sup miso, acar mentimun, nasi, dan segelas teh hijau panas.

Dia mulai paginya dengan rutinitas menyenangkan sekaligus menyejukkan hati. Menyirami tanamannya yang mulai bermekaran seraya memperhatikan para siswa siswi mulai dari TK sampai SMA berangkat sekolah. Kendaran bermotor atau mobil yang sesekali lewat tapi tidak memberikan polusi yang membahayakan, jalanan yang ada di pinggiran kota tapi masih terbilang lumayan ramai. Sapaan para tetangga yang sesekali memberikan Eijun sebungkus makanan pendamping seperti konomon atau acar ubi gunung. Melayani pelanggan yang sengaja datang pagi-pagi kemudian buru-buru pergi dengan keringat yang merembas membasahi kulit mulus mereka. Pagi yang sejuk dengan intensitas udara yang tidak begitu panas. Daerah pinggiran kota Nagano yang sangat langka dilalui mereka para pelancong atau turis, tapi bukan kota yang sepi.

Terkadang Eijun menyalakan televisi yang diletakkan di seberang _counter_ pembayaran dan membiarkannya menyiarkan berita pagi. Setidaknya Eijun ingin tetap _up to date_ pada berita Jepang entah itu model apa saja, sekaligus menemaninya bekerja. Memotong daun yang kering, memangkas beberapa tangkai kemudian dibudidayakan di taman kecil sebelah rumah berukuran tiga kali sepuluh meter bertingkat dua. Balkon lantai duanya Eijun gunakan untuk budidaya tanaman pokok atau bumbu, berupa daun kare, mint, atau buah kecil layaknya strawberry dan jeruk nipis kecil.

Kata mereka, rumah kecil Eijun itu impian bagi semua pecinta tanaman. Ada banyak flora di setiap sudut, bahkan di dapur dan kamar mandi, tapi tidak membuat kesannya terlalu penuh atau mengganggu. Karena Eijun paham bagaimana cara merawatnya, apalagi pemilik rumah dan toko yang sebenarnya, paman yang tinggal agak jauh dari sini, sering mengirimi Eijun beberapa buku _lifestyle_ atau budidaya tanaman. Yang jelas Eijun baca di waktu luang sembari menunggu toko ditemani segelas _matcha_ hangat.

Ketika hari menjelang siang, beberapa pelanggan akan datang. Entah itu pelanggan tetap atau orang lewat yang Eijun tidak kenal. Mereka betah berdiam lama di dalam toko memilah bunga atau tanaman apa yang ingin mereka bawa pulang. Beberapa juga memilih duduk diam bersama Eijun membahas soal trik curang merawat tanaman. Atau membahas olahraga yang Eijun gemari, _baseball_.

Tapi walau suka, Eijun tidak bermain _baseball_. Dia hanya menonton dari televisi. Permainan liga Jepang yang sangat intensif tapi tidak bosan untuk ditonton. Kalau malam, Eijun sering diajak tetangga ke kedai seberang, toko jelas sudah ditutup, makan dan minum bersama seraya menonton pertandingan _baseball_. Tim favorit Eijun adalah _SoftBank HAWKS_, dan pemain favoritnya adalah Furuya Satoru dan Miyuki Kazuya. Di mata Eijun, mereka berdua adalah _battery_ paling sempurna di seluruh Jepang. Dan digadang-gadang, mereka berdua akan mendapat penghargaan setelah pertandingan musim ini. Eijun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri saat ditayangkan di televisi nanti dia akan menonton sendiri dan merekamnya. Mengabadikan momen idolanya dan bisa dia tonton ulang kapan saja.

"Bahu mereka berdua sama-sama kuat, ya. Apalagi kecepatannya. Benar-benar gila." tuan Yamada yang datang membeli selusin bunga lily untuk dibawakan ke kuburan mendiang ibunya berseru antusias saat televisi di toko Eijun membahas soal pertandingan malam lalu. Terlihat di TV sang reporter yang sangat senang mengkaji ulang lemparan Furuya Satoru yang bukan main cepatnya, apalagi kontrolnya yang terus berkembang. Dia jadi seperti tidak terkalahkan.

"_Sou da ne_, punya bahu sekuat itu impian semua pemain _baseball_." Eijun yang membungkus selusin bunga lily itu menyahut, tangannya sangat lincah seakan sudah hapal di luar kepala.

"_Dayo naa_, aku ingin sesekali pergi ke Tokyo. Nonton mereka langsung sesekali."

"Ahahaha, bagaimana toko anda kalau ditinggal Yamada-_san_? Istri anda bisa marah lho." kekal Eijun, dia mengambil pita putih dan memberikan sentuhan akhir.

"Aku ajak saja dia ke Tokyo."

"Semoga berhasil deh."

"Kalau mau kau sekalian ikut juga. Sesekali liburan gitu ke kota besar." ajak Yamada, dia menerima bunga yang sudah rapi dan cantik kemudian membayarnya.

"_Iie iie_, saya cukup menonton dari televisi saja. Kasihan tanamannya nangis tak ada yang ngurus." balas Eijun, dia membuka mesin kasir dan mengambilkan kembalian untuk Yamada.

"Iya juga, kalau gitu nanti kalau sempat memang ketemu, aku mintakan tanda tangan deh. Oleh-oleh lah."

"_Arigatou_, anda benar-benar menolong."

Yamada mensaku dompetnya, "Terima kasih ya, Yoshiyuki, bunganya sangat cantik seperti biasanya." seru Yamada sebelum pergi.

Eijun hanya membalas "Sama-sama." kemudian mengantar Yamada sampai depan pintu dan melambaikan tangannya.

Yoshiyuki Eijun, pemuda berumur dua puluh dua tahun yang hidup mandiri di pinggiran kota Nagano sebagai pemilik toko bunga. Seorang pemuda supel yang memiliki senyum cerah sekaligus menyejukkan. Siswi jenjang SMA dan SMP selalu datang hanya untuk melihatnya sedang menunggu toko. Eijun tidak masalah sih, kalau bunga-bunganya bisa membuat orang-orang senang, walau tidak dibeli, dia tidak keberatan. Toh, keuntungan bisa datang kapan saja.

"_Saa_, waktunya ganti pupuk."

"_Onii-chan!"_

Eijun menoleh spontan begitu suara itu memasuki ruang dengarnya. Senyumnya terkulum otomatis begitu mendapati seorang anak perempuan berusia delapan tahun dengan ransel merah dan rambut diikat kuda tengah tersenyum lebar dan berjalan masuk dari pintu toko.

"_Tadaima_!" Gadis kecil itu berujar ceria, senyum lugu dengan gigi gingsul yang membuatnya makin terlihat manis.

"_Okaeri_, Naomi-_chan_." Balas Eijun hangat, ia meletakkan gunting di dekat pot bonsai lalu membungkuk sedikit untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan sang adik. "Bagaimana sekolah hari ini, menyenangkan?"

Gadis kecil itu, Yoshiyuki Naomi, mendongak tipis memandang sang kakak, lalu mengulum senyum kecil. "Sangat menyenangkan. _Sensei_ ikut seminar atau apalah, jadi jam kosong deh. Seru sekali seharian tidak belajar _full_."

Eijun mendengus kecil dan mengacak gemas puncak kepala Naomi. "Kalau begitu kamu yang rugi."

"Hehe," Naomi tertawa samar. Lalu mengulet kecil dan menatap sekeliling toko, ia menghirup udara banyak-banyak seolah ingin memenuhi semua ruang dalam paru-parunya. "Haaah~ aku suka sekali aroma di sini. _Onii-chan sugoii yo ne_."

Eijun tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum menegakkan posisi berdirinya. "Kamu mau menunggu di toko lagi hari ini?"

"Hum! _Kaa-chan_ pulang sore, lebih baik aku di sini bersama _Onii-chan_ daripada menunggu di rumah sendirian."

"Boleh." Eijun menyahut ringan, lalu mengerling penuh makna kepada sang adik. "Tapi ingat peraturannya kan, _Princess_?"

Naomi berdiri tegak seperti tentara. "Siap!" Ia berkata lantang namun terdengar lucu. "Pertama-tama aku harus pulang dulu. Ganti baju, menyimpan tas sekolah, makan siang, dan kembali ke sini sambil membawa buku PR. Kedua, tidak merusak tanaman. Ketiga, tidak mengganggu pekerjaan kakakku tersayang. Keempat, bersikap ramah pada pengunjung. Kelima, selalu memasang senyum termanis sedunia. Keenam, kita adalah pasangan kakak-adik paling serasi!"

Eijun terkekeh renyah lalu mengusap kepala Naomi penuh sayang. "Pintarnya..."

Eijun beranjak ke _counter_, mengambil topinya dan memakaikannya ke pucuk kepala Naoki, "Musim panas sudah mau datang, kalau ada waktu luang _Nii-chan_ temani Naomi-_chan_ nanti jalan-jalan."

"Sungguh?! Kalau begitu ke pantai! Aku ingin mencari kerang." Naomi sudah lompat-lompat kegirangan.

Eijun tertawa kecil, adik angkatnya ini sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, "Nanti hati-hati di jalan ya. Kalau lampunya hijau artinya?"

"Jalan!"

"Kalau merah?"

"Berhenti!"

"Pintar deh adik kakak." puji Eijun mencubit pipi Naomi gemas.

"Iya dong, Naomi gitu lo. Ihihi, _bye bye_, _Onii-chan_." Seru Naomi langsung main lari meninggalkan toko milik Eijun, membuat sang kakak hanya tertawa kecil.

Eijun membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang merosot dan menggulingkan netra coklat keemasannya mengelilingi tokonya, "Aku buatkan dia jus sebentar deh." gumamnya, Eijun melepas celemek hijaunya dan pergi ke dapur.

…

Ditemani segelas _ice coffee_ dan gitar bolong berwarna coklat mengkilat, Kazuya duduk di kursi café luar, membiarkan jemarinya menari di atas gawai-gawai berbeda not. Dengan lincah memainkan alunan akustik menyejukkan siapa saja yang mendengarkan. Menatap jalanan yang sepi dia membiarkan waktu berlalu lambat, angin sepoi-sepoi menyisir rambut coklat mudanya. Membawa nada lembut pada para pejalan kaki.

"Miyuki-_senpai_, lusa kita tanding lagi. Kenapa malah ke sini?" tanya Furuya Satoru, entah sejak kapan dia selalu berada di samping Kazuya menemaninya ke mana saja.

"Kenapa? Di sini enak."

"Perjalanan Nagano-Tokyo itu capek, dan panas."

"Kau yang aku ajak mau saja."

"Aku takut Miyuki-_senpai_ kabur."

"Gak akan lah, aku ingat kontrak."

"Syukurlah."

Kazuya memetik gitarnya lagi, mendawai sendu di tengah kota yang asing.

"Miyuki-_senpai_, kau menyedihkan."

Komentar kelewat jujur dari Satoru membuat Kazuya mendengus, "Terima kasih pujiannya, Furuya." Ia meletakkan dagu di atas _body_ gitarnya dan memetik senar tanpa alunan yang pasti.

"Omong-omong kita di Nagano sekarang." Satoru berkata dengan ringan, matanya memandang ke arah jalan raya.

"Omong-omong kemejamu biru tua." Kazuya merespon sekenanya, lalu menyeringai tipis saat sang _pitcher_ memeberinya tatapan tak senang. "Lho, aku benar kan? Kau memang memakai kemeja biru tua."

"Nagano." Ujarnya lugas. "Aku yakin Miyuki-_senpai_ paham maksudku."

"Aw, Furuya-_kun_... Aku ini _catcher_, bukan cenayang."

Satoru menarik napas panjang, membuangnya cepat. "Ini soal Sawamu—"

"Furuya." Wajah Kazuya berubah serius, senyumnya terlaku kaku. "Menurutmu apa yang terjadi saat kita menyiram bunga yang sudah mati?"

Satoru berpikir singkat. Meski bertahun-tahun, bahkan sejak SMA ia mengenal sosok Miyuki Kazuya dan menjadi pasangan _battery_nya, Satoru tetap saja kerap kali merasa tersesat dan tak dapat mengurai benang kusut di pemikiran sang _catcher_.

"Bunga yang sudah mati?"

"Yep. Apa yang terjadi kalau kau menyiramnya? Apa bunga itu bisa hidup kembali?"

Satoru mengernyitkan hidung. "Tentu saja tidak. Itu mustahil."

"Nah," Kazuya mengulas senyum. "Itulah maksudku. Tidak ada gunanya menyiram bunga yang mati. Tidak ada gunanya membicarakan seseorang yang sudah mati. Dia tetap mati. Sawamura Eijun sudah mati."

"Miyuki-_senpai_..."

Kazuya bangkit dari kursi, mengeliat kecil. "Kau mau cari penginapan atau duduk sambil galau di sini sampai besok?" Tanya Kazuya sarkas. "Kalau mau galau terserah. Aku mau cari penginapan dan tidur nyenyak." Ia berkata, lalu memasukkan gitar kedalam tas gitarnya dan memanggulnya di sebelah bahu. "_Bye_, Furuya."

Satoru tersadar cepat dan lekas bangkit. "Miyuki-_senpai_, tunggu."

...

Naomi mungkin memang bukan adik kandung Eijun. Tapi Naomi jelas malaikat kecilnya. Dua setengah tahun yang lalu saat pikiran Eijun berperang dengan memorinya. Saat batinnya sengsara dan merana tersesat dalam ruangan kosong tanpa ingatan apapun kecuali namanya. Saat ia merasa sendirian di dunia ini, tak punya siapapun, dan tak lebih dari sebutir debu kelabu di ujung jalan yang rapuh. Tangan-tangan kecil Naomi adalah yang menariknya kembali ke titik kehidupan.

Naomi yang saat itu belum genap berusia enam tahun menggenggam tangannya erat, memberinya senyum paling murni dan paling tulus, lalu menawarinya sebuah keluarga. Bagaimana mata bulat Naomi memandangnya penuh kesungguhan dan tekad, kedua tangan mungilnya yang berusaha menangkup tangan Eijun hangat, serta kalimat sederhana_, 'Onii-chan bisa jadi kakak ku'_ yang diucapkan Naomi mampu membuatnya kembali merasa hidup dan berharga. Menuntun jiwanya yang saat itu tersesat mencari-cari keping memori yang kabur.

Eijun membuang napas perlahan. Memijit pangkal hidungnya sekilas. Lalu memencet tombol _on_ pada _blender_ di depannya. Menyaksikan kala potongan-potongan strawberry itu hancur dan melebur bersama kepingan es, butiran gula, dan air. Ia melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding, hampir pukul satu siang. Sebentar lagi mungkin beberapa pelanggan akan datang mengisi bangku-bangku kosong di tokonya. Ia harus bersiap.

Lonceng bendenting, terdengar nyaring namun juga membawa kesan lembut dan damai. Eijun mematikan _blender_, membalikkan badan dan berlari kecil menuju bagian depan, lantas tersenyum otomatis. "Selamat datang." Sapanya ramah kepada dua orang wanita berpakaian semi formal yang membalas sapaannya dengan senyum sopan dan membungkuk kecil.

Dua wanita itu tampak asing. Eijun berasumsi ini pertama kalinya mereka mengunjungi tokonya. Dan seperti kebanyakan pengunjung baru lainnya, mata mereka langsung asyik menelusuri sekitar. Melihat ke segala arah, dan terkagum. Perpaduan alami dari _florist_ dan kesan tenang _tea room_ benar-benar tampak serasi. Eijun memang menjual beberapa makanan kelas ringan dan minuman—tidak untuk kopi, ia belum percaya diri menjadi barista. Jadi ia menggantinya dengan aneka jus buah.

"_Anou_, maaf, tempat anda ini toko bunga atau café, ya?" Salah satu di antara keduanya akhirnya bertanya.

Eijun mengulum senyum, lalu maju mendekat. "Konsepnya memang _florist and café_. Menunya tidak terlalu banyak, tapi saya harap anda merasa nyaman. Silakan duduk di manapun yang anda inginkan."

Dua wanita itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum maklum. Mereka memilih duduk di dekat tanaman gelombang cinta, memilih meja bundar dengan dua bangku kayu berhadapan. Eijun menghampiri sambil mambawa kertas menu.

"Ini, silakan dilihat. Panggil saja saya jika anda sudah memutuskan hendak memesan apa."

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih."

Eijun mengangguk kecil, membungkuk, lalu mundur kembali ke _counter_ untuk menyelesaikan jus strawberry milik Naomi. Ia sengaja menuangnya ke mug besar lalu memberinya susu kental manis dan beberapa potongan strawberry kecil, lalu menyimpannya di lemari pendingin. Mungkin Naomi akan tiba beberapa menit lagi.

"Wah, tempat ini hebat yaa? Suasananya benar-benar nyaman."

"Hmm, rasanya jadi seperti _secret garden_."

Eijun hanya tersenyum mendengar percakapan dua pelanggannya. Rasanya ia sering sekali mendengar istilah _secret garden_. Ia mulai berpikir apa sebaiknya ia mengganti saja nama toko ini menjadi _secret garden?_ Beberapa saat kemudian, pelanggannya mengangkat tangan, Eijun menghampiri dengan segera.

"Ah, aku ingin teh mawar dan _macaron_."

"Aku ingin _white tea_ dan... Um, _cheese cake_ saja."

Eijun mencatat pesanan. "Jadi secangkir teh mawar dan _white tea_, _macaron_ dan juga _cheese cake_?"

Si wanita berbaju biru langit mengangguk padanya. "_Hai_," Lalu ia tersadar akan sesuatu dan berkedip pada temannya. "Eh, tumben sekali ya kita minum teh, padahal biasanya memilih jus atau kopi."

"_Maa_, suasananya begini jadi ingin minum teh."

"Memang tempat ini terasa nyaman. Aku jadi penasaran, semua tanaman dan bunga di sini apa saja ya namanya."

"Walau dijelaskan memang kau bisa mengingatnya?" Ledek salah satu perempuan lalu tertawa geli.

"Ukh, kan aku penasaran."

Eijun dari dapur juga tersenyum simpul. Dia seraya menyiapkan dua teko kecil bening, satu berisi teh mawar, dengan mawar kering yang mengambang di permukaannya, tapi di saluran penuangnya ada penyaringnya jadi tidak perlu khawatir kalau kelopaknya ikut. Sementara untuk white tea ada tabung kecil yang diisi daun teh muda kering. Eijun tidak memberikan gula pada kedua teko, karena ini bukan teh melati. Jadi dia biarkan rasa pahitnya. Lagipula sepotong _cheese cake_ dan lima keping _macaron_ berbeda warna sudah menjadi perwarna rasa mereka.

Eijun menyiapkan dua mangkuk kecil. Dia mengisinya dengan _granola, yogurt_, potongan strawberry dan blueberry. Eijun biasa memberika _side menu_ lain secara cuma-cuma. Dia ingin memberi kesan tersendiri pada pelanggan dan membuat mereka kapan-kapan kembali. Untuk bahan-bahannya, Eijun kadang bisa ambil di tamannya sendiri.

Setelah selesai, Eijun menaruh semua di atas nampan dan membawanya ke kedua pelanggan. Dia menyajikannya satu persatu sambil berkata, "_Granola_ ini _service_ gratis dari saya." dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hwaa..." wanita berbaju biru mengangkat mangkuk kecil itu dan memutarnya menyelidiki, "Cantik."

"Ahh, pakai gelas bening sama teko bening." perempuan satunya mau menangis melihatnya, dia seperti melihat surga kecil kaum hawa.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu._" seru kedua wanita. Eijun membalasnya dengan anggukan kemudian kembali ke dapur menaruh nampannya pada tempatnya. Dia mengintip kedua pelanggan tadi malah sibuk mengfoto makanan yang mereka pesan. Seperti tidak tega memakannya.

Pintu toko terbuka, lonceng berdenting, suara anak kecil yang sejak tadi ditunggu sudah tiba, "_Onii-chan_..." panggilnya berjalan riang menuju dapur, dia langsung memeluk kaki Eijun dan menggumam senang.

Eijun mencuci tangan dan mengelapnya dulu baru mengusap rambut Naomi.

"Aku mau kue juga.." seru Naomi mendongak.

"Sehabis mengerjakan PR, ya?"

"Temani."

"Oke."

Tanpa diminta, Naomi sudah naik ke kursi _counter _panjang dan mengeluarkan semua bukunya. Sementara Eijun dia mengambilkan jus untuk Naomi tadi dan segelas air hangat untuk dirinya. Dia bawa ke adiknya yang menggemaskan.

"Strawberry, kesukaanku." pekik Naomi senang, padahal dia mau mengerjakan PR nya tapi malah salah fokus.

Eijun duduk di sebelah Naomi dan menompang dagunya dengan satu tangannya. Kedua pelanggan yang melihat itu jadi gemas. Mereka diam-diam memfoto momen ini.

…

Setiap jam tiga sore, selalu datang seorang anak SMA yang bekerja di toko milik Eijun. Seorang pemuda minim ekspresi tapi pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan café lebih jago dari Eijun. Kadang malah menawarkan sesuatu di luar menu, dia sengaja. Katanya di menu isinya manis semua. Bagaimana dengan pelanggan yang tidak suka manis? Setidaknya siapkan kentang goreng atau apalah. Tapi Eijun tidak bisa menambah menu lagi. Dia khawatir kalau ada pelanggan lain datang untuk cepat-cepat membeli bunga, apalagi yang pesan karangan bunga. Butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya.

Jadi kedatangan anak SMA ini sangatlah membantu Eijun. Sementara dirinya mengurus tanaman, anak itu melayani pelanggan.

Namanya Takeuchi Ryouta, biasa dipanggil Ryou-_kun_ oleh Eijun. Pemuda kelas dua SMA yang tidak ikut klub manapun.

"Yoshi-_nii_, berasnya habis." seru pemuda itu mendatangi Eijun dari dapur.

"Oh, kalau begitu besok aku beli. Sama apalagi yang habis?" tanya Eijun yang sedang menghitung sesuatu.

Tanpa permisi, Ryouta mengambil memo kecil dan bolpoin, dia menulis bahan apa saja yang habis. Eijun melirik apa saja yang ditulis Ryouta.

"Bawang bombai juga habis?"

"Kentang juga. Banyak yang habis sih. Yoshi-_nii_ tidak pernah mengecek kulkas ya?"

"Eee, hari ini aku lupa."

Ryouta menghela napas, "Tolong perhatikan dapur sendiri."

"Ehehehe, maaf."

Omong-omong, hari ini nyonya Yoshiyuki pulang lebih cepat. Nyaris berbarengan dengan kedatangan Ryouta. Ia sempat berbincang dengan Eijun singkat, bahkan Eijun buatkan teh cammomil kesukannya, sebelum akhirnya pamit pulang dan membawa serta Naomi. Mereka pergi sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Dan saat ini di toko hanya ada Eijun dan Ryouta setelah dua pelanggan sebelumnya ikut pergi sepuluh menit sebelumnya.

Saat lonceng bendenting kembali, Eijun langsung sigap menghadap pintu masuk. Ia tersenyum ramah kepada seorang pria berusia tiga puluhan yang sudah dikenalnya cukup lama. Pria itu juga tersenyum ketika mata mereka bertemu.

Tak banyak percakapan yang terjalin, selesai menyapa pria itu langsung berkata hendak mengambil pesanannya. Eijun sudah paham akan situasi dan langsung memberikan sebuket bunga aster dan dua pot kecil kaktus salju kepada sang pelanggan. Setelah membayar, pria itupun pergi.

Ryouta muncul dan langsung berdiri di sampingnya. "Nih, daftar belanjanya." Kata si remaja SMA seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi beberapa catatan belanjaan yang harus dibeli.

Eijun mengamati daftar itu seraya mengangguk kecil. Lumayan banyak yang ditulis Ryouta. Ia lalu menatap pagawainya dan tersenyum ringkas. "Oke, besok ku beli semuanya." Lantas berjalan ke arah kulkas dan menjepit kertas itu dengan sekeping magnet.

"Omong-omong, Ryou-_kun_?"

"Hmm?" Ryouta bergumam sekenanya sambil merapikan sisa peralatan makan di meja yang sudah ditinggalkan pengunjung.

"Teman-temanmu ke sini lagi hari ini?"

"Entah." Ryouta membuang napas kecil. "Mereka datang sesukanya, aku bahkan tidak tahu darimana mereka dapat info aku kerja di sini."

"He? Ku pikir kau promosi pada teman-temanmu."

Ryouta mengangkat tumpukan piring dan gelas kotor, lalu berjalan menuju mesin pencuci piring. "Untuk apa promosi? Merepotkan saja."

"Aduh," Sahut Eijun spontan. "Untung aku suka padamu. Kau ini pegawai tapi tidak menujukkan rasa cinta pada tempat kerjamu ya?"

Ryouta mendengus geli dan tersenyum samar. "Aku tidak suka melayani mereka. Mending melayani orang yang tidak ku kenal."

"Oh, remaja. Gengsian."

"Bukan begitu, Yoshi-_nii_." Tukas Ryouta kalem, namun tak berlanjut karena lonceng kembali berdenting. Kali ini pengunjung yang datang membuat Eijun tersenyum lebar dan berkedip penuh makna pada Ryouta, sementara Ryouta hanya membuang napas berat.

"Selamat datang." Sapa Eijun hangat. "Ah, temannya Ryou-_kun_, kalian datang lagi."

Tiga orang gadis berseragam SMA berdiri dengan wajah tersenyum manis. "Selamat sore, Yoshi-_nii_, Takeuchi-_kun_." Gadis yang di tengah bicara, dan ketiganya membungkuk kecil memberi salam.

Eijun balas dengan senyum lebar. "Selamat sore juga."

Sedangkan Ryouta hanya mengangkat satu tangan tanda menyapa dan kembali asyik mencuci piring.

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Ah, sebenarnya aku juga ingin membeli pesanan ibuku." Yang berambut panjang berkata, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku seragamnya. "Sebentar, aku lupa nama tanamannya." Ia membaca sesuatu di layar ponselnya sejenak, lalu kembali memandang Eijun. "Bibit bunga _hyacinth_ dan mawar biru. Ada?"

Eijun tersenyum lagi. "Tentu, nanti biar aku siapkan. Silakan nikmati dulu waktu kalian."

Ketiga gadis itu mengangguk sepakat lalu duduk berjejer di bangku panjang yang menghadap ke jendela depan. Mereka memesan jus melon, alpukat, dan _ice lemon tea, red velvet_, dan dua puding mangga. Sepanjang waktu tak berhenti melirik ke arah Ryouta dan berbisik atau terkekik geli. Eijun tersenyum saja mengamati bagaimana manisnya mereka tiap kali memanggil Ryota dengan sebutan Takeuchi-_kun_.

"Takeuchi-_kun_, selamat yaa, terpilih menjadi _King_ untuk perwakilan kelas di festival bulan depan." Kata salah satu gadis ketika Ryouta mengantar pesanan mereka.

Ryouta berdeham keki. "Ah, iya."

"Kalau Takeuchi-_kun_, pasti kelas kita bisa menang."

"Yep. Aku juga sebenarnya merekomendasikan nama Takeuchi-_kun_."

Lalu ocehan riang mereka berlanjut manja dengan penuh kata _Takeuchi-kun begini_ dan _Takeuchi-kun begitu_. Eijun sangat menikmati momen ini. Meski setelahnya ia harus melihat wajah kecut Ryouta atau juga gerutuan kecilnya. Ryouta hampir seperti adiknya sendiri.

Toko biasanya tutup pukul enam sore. Ryota sudah bersiap pulang, ransel terpasang di bahunya, saat mencapai pintu, Ryouta berhenti lalu berbaik menghadap Eijun.

"Yoshi-_nii_,"

"Hm?" Eijun mendongak, ia duduk di balik meja _counter _dan melepas kacamatanya.

"Kenapa?"

Ryouta tampak berpikir, lalu membuat naps kecil. "Aku tidak tahu sebaiknya mengatakan ini atau tidak."

Eijun melipat kacamatanya laku meletakkannya di atas meja. "Ada apa, Ryou-_kun_?"

"Yoshi-_nii_ ingat beberapa teman laki-lakiku pernah mampir ke sini tempo hari?"

Eijun mencoba mengingat, "Ah, ya! Ada empat orang."

Ryouta mengangguk dan menghela napas panjang. "Salah satunya Genji," Kata Ryouta. "Genji sebenarnya baru dua tahun pindah ke kota ini. Sebelumnya ia tinggal di Tokyo."

"Oh, hmm.. Lalu?"

"Genji bilang padaku, kalau wajahnya Yoshi-_nii_ tampak tidak asing. Tapi ia tidak bisa ingat dimana pernah bertemu."

Eijun diam beberapa saat, lalu tertawa geli, membuat Ryouta memandanginya bingung. "Ku pikir kalau kita punya tujuh kembaran itu hanya mitos, rupanya benar toh."

Alis Ryouta terangkat satu. "Maksudnya?"

"Yah, mungkin temanmu si Genji itu bertemu salah satu dari kembaran ku di Tokyo." Eijun mengulas cengiran diplomatis. "Mungkin, kalau kau punya kenalan di Kyoto, Osaka, Hokkaido, dan yang lainnya. Mereka juga akan bilang pernah melihatku."

"Tapi..."

"_Hora_, Ryou-_kun_. Ini sudah hampir gelap, lho. Aku tidak mau membayar uang tambahan di luar batas jam kerjamu."

Ryouta mendengus. "Dasar otak bisnis."

"Pujian yang bagus!"

Ryouta terkekeh kecil. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai ketemu besok, Yoshi-_nii_."

"_Hai, itterasai_.. Terima kasi untuk hari ini."

Eijun beranjak. Dia merapikan beberapa barang dan mematikan mesin yang sekiranya sudah tidak perlu dinyalakan. Menyimpan bahan makanan yang tersisa di lemari pendingin kemudian mengambil kacamatanya dan kunci. Eijun tidak lupa mematikan lampunya dan hanya meninggalkan lampu luar yang menyala. Dia keluar mengunci pintu dan naik ke rumahnya yang sebenarnya di lantai dua melalui tangga yang satu-satunya di sebelah kiri bangunan.

Rutinitas malamnya yang seperti hari lalu, makan malam sambil menonton komplikasi permainan MLB melalui _YouTube_ di televisi. Membaca buku setelahnya, belajar lebih banyak lagi atau hanya membaca novel berat yang sebenarnya Eijun sendiri bingung kenapa bisa tertarik. Atau kalau bosan dia akan membaca komik _shoujo _yang tertata rapi di rak sebelah televisi.

Untuk malam, Eijun akan banyak meminum air putih. Pagi sampai siang sudah ditemani banyak minuman perasa, malam hari harus benar-benar yang menjernihkah, walau perutnya sampai kembung.

Sebelum tidur, biasanya Eijun akan berkutat dengan ponselnya. Men_stalking_ akun _instagram_ atau _twitter_ milik Ryouta atau teman-teman Ryouta yang lain. Atau bahkan pemain idola Eijun, baik yang di Jepang atau Amerika. Kalau bosan, dia akan membaca berita atau menonton video soal agrikultural dan desain interior. Ketika kantuk sudah menyelimuti sepenuhnya, baru Eijun menaruh _handphone_nya dan mematikan lampu. Membiarkan dirinya tidur nyenyak. Bermimpi abstrak pergi liburan ke Hokkaido bersama keluarganya memetik tanaman atau yang lain.

Setidaknya bukan mimpi buruk itu.

…

Kazuya dan Furuya menginap di motel murah, mereka sekamar berdua dengan ranjang terpisah. Baru saja mereka kembali dari makan malam berdua.

"Miyuki-_senpai_, besok kita harus kembali ke Tokyo." seru Furuya yang mengeluarkan handuk dan baju ganti lainnya dari tasnya.

"Ya ya..." balas Kazuya malas-malasan, dia sibuk dengan layar ponselnya. Membiarkan Furuya pergi mandi.

Sebenarnya dari pantulan kacamata yang digunakan Kazuya, Furuya bisa melihat kalau _senpai_nya itu membuka foto masa lalunya dengan Sawamura Eijun. Membuka memori yang katanya menyakitkan. Ya, memang sakit sih. Furuya sebenarnya juga masih merasakan sakitnya sampai sekarang.

Tapi dia bukan Miyuki Kazuya yang bisa berakting di depan kamera. Furuya bisa kapan saja menangis mengingat hal yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Berbeda dengan _senpai_nya yang masih berdiri tegap dan memaksa menerima kenyataan setelah dipastikan kalau kasus Sawamura Eijun ditutup.

Berkat itu, Kazuya memiliki kebiasaan baru. Dia mengalihkan rasa sedihnya dengan berlatih gitar sampai bisa lihai seperti sekarang. Kalau keluar ke mana saja di luar latihan, Kazuya membawa gitarnya dan akan dimainkan entah di waktu luang kapan saja, seperti tadi di café. Atau tidak menarik siapa saja yang Kazuya memang dekat untuk menemaninya mengemudi keluar kota. Kadang Kuramochi, Furuya, Maezono, Watanabe, Rei, Mei, atau Mima. Yang jelas ke mana saja. Beda orang beda kota. Kalau mengajak Furuya, paling sering ke Nagano. Entah maksudnya apa. Tapi yang Furuya paham, kakak kelasnya ini sangat merindukan kehadiran Sawamura. Sampai-sampai jauh-jauh ke Nagano hanya untuk _jalan-jalan_.

Furuya membiarkan saja. Asal _senpai_nya tidak main kabur atau mencelakai diri sendiri, maka Furuya tidak keberatan.

…

Hari ini ada libur khusus bagi anak sekolah. Memperingati hari entah apa itu, Eijun tak begitu memperhatikan saat Ryouta kemarin bercerita. Yang jelas, Ryouta sudah bilang akan datang seperti jam kerjanya di hari Sabtu. Alias _full day_.

Ryouta biasanya datang antara pukul delapan hingga pukul setengah sembilan pagi. Masih memakai setelan celana dan jaket _training_, dan bersama _earphone_ menggantung di kedua daun telinganya. Eijun sudah sering bilang, Ryouta boleh datang antara jam sembilan sampai setengah sepuluh, tapi remaja itu tetap berkeras untuk datang pagi dan membantu menyiapkan toko.

"Aku akan cuci muka dulu." Ryouta berujar, sambil melepas _earphone_. Eijun baru saja menguap lebar, rambutnya masih berantakan, dan ia bahkan belum pakai kacamata. Ia sendiri baru cuci muka dan gosok gigi, bangun agak kesiangan dari biasanya karena semalam terlalu banyak melihat _youtube_.

"Hmm, oke." Ia bergumam sekenanya, lalu berjalan untuk memasak air. Sepertinya dua cangkir teh untuk dirinya sendiri dan Ryouta lumayan ampuh untuk menggugah semangat mereka.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka duduk berhadapan bersama dua cangkir teh hijau dan _sandwich_, menonton berita pagi yang kebanyakan berisi destinasi wisata andalan untuk akhir pekan.

"Ryou-_kun_, _kau_ punya pacar?"

Ryouta nyaris tersedak, ia memandang Eijun dengan hidung berkerut ganjil. "Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? Yoshi-_nii_ kau membuatku takut."

Eijun mendengus, memutar bola mata. "Aku hanya bertanya. Sepertinya kau cukup populer."

Ryouta menganggapinya dengan bahu terangkat kecil. "Entah, untuk saat ini cari pacar bukan priorotasku sih."

"Ow, lalu ada cewek yang kau taksir?"

Ryouta kini menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga. "Kenapa tanya-tanya sih?"

Eijun berdecak. "Memangnya salah kalau aku ngobrol dengan pegawaiku? Kau ini masih muda tapi obrolanmu kaku semua_. Yoshi-nii lebih baik ini dicampur lemon, Yoshi-nii kurasa kita perlu mengganti tatakan, Yoshi-nii kau perlu mengurangi gula pada red velvetnya, Yoshi-nii bahan ini habis_." Eijun mencoba menirukan suara dan gaya bicara Ryouta dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Kau hanya membahas soal toko denganku. Atau kalaupun ada topik lain, biasanya justru isu hangat yang terjadi di berita. Kau tak pernah membahas asmara seperti anak seusiamu."

Ryouta diam sebentar. "Aku tidak suka membahas yang seperti itu dengan orang lain." Ia menjawab kalem lalu meneguk teh hijaunya. "Yoshi-_nii_ sendiri, sepertinya tenang-tenang saja melajang. Berapa usiamu? Dua puluh satu?"

"Beberapa bulan ke depan aku sudah dua puluh tiga, tau. Sekarang aku dua puluh dua."

"Aa, begitu.." Ryouta tampak agak kaget. "Jadi, kenapa tidak cari pacar?"

Eijun tersenyum cerah, "Aku sudah punya pacar."

"Hah? Serius? Kok aku tidak pernah tahu? Siapa? Kyoko-_san_?"

Eijun tertawa kecil lalu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Semua pengunjung toko ini adalah pacarku. Aku menyayangi mereka semua. Pelanggan adalah kekasihku."

Ryouta mendengus, lalu memakan sisa sandwichnya sekali suap. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya Yoshi-_nii_ mandi, biar aku yang siap-siap buka toko."

"Oke. Ah, nanti kalau Shigure-_san_ datang, kau berikan pesanannya, ya."

"Apa itu?"

Eijun menunjuk sebuket bunga aster cina yang telah siap di dekat keranjang bunga. "Aster Cina untuk Shigure-_san_. Dan juga dua belas tangkai tulip putih untuk nyonya Meiko."

"_Roger_, Boss."

"Aku bukan boss."

"_Hai, hai_, mandi sana!"

"Astaga, sekarang kau yang seperti boss."

...

_"Hah?! Kau serius?" _

_Kazuya nyaris memekik, matanya memandang tak percaya kepada remaja 18 tahun yang kini duduk di hadapannya dan baru saja mengumumkan suatu hal yang terasa seperti ledakan bom nuklir di kepala Kazuya. _

_Sawamura Eijun memberinnya cengiran lebar dan menyilaukan. "Hehehe." Ia tertawa ringan. "Yap! Aku sangat serius. Aku stop bisbol." _

_Kazuya tergagap. "Tapi kenapa?" Ia nyaris terdengar seperti frustasi. "Kau, kau berjuang sangat keras selama ini, Sawamura. Kau mendapat nomor Ace, kau diundang beberapa tim besar, kau bintang bisbol yang siap luncur. Kenapa tiba-tiba?" _

_Mantan adik kelasnya itu merapatkan bibir lalu membuat gerakan ke kanan dan ke kiri, sedikit manyun, dan merapat lebih erat lagi. Menampilkan ekspresi berpikir yang menggemaskan. "Ada beberapa alasan." _

_Kazuya reflek menggenggam kedua tangan sang _pitcher_. "Jangan bilang kau sakit keras? Kau sekarat?" _

_Eijun menepis tangannya kasar, mencebik sakit hati. "Kau senang aku mati muda?! Dasar! Kau ini kebanyakan lihat film drama." _

_"Siapa yang membuatku terpaksa nonton?" _

_"Ugh, dasar menyebalkan." Ia mendelik judes, lalu menyilang tangan di depan dada. "Tidak, _Senpai_ tenang saja, aku sama sekali tidak sekarat atau apalah itu. Sehat-sehat saja." _

_Urat leher Kazuya menegang. "Lalu kenapa ingin berhenti? Kau tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada olahraga lain?" _

_"Geh, dikira hatiku segampang itu? Tentu saja tidak, baseball tetap yang paling kucinta." _

_"Lalu?" _

_Eijun menarik napas dalam-dalam, bahkan juga memejamkan mata seolah bersiap menghadapi kontroversi penting. Ia kemudian membuang napas perlahan dari mulut dan membuka mata. Langsung bertatapan dengan mata Kazuya. _

_"Aku ingin menjadi pendukungmu." _

_Kazuya berkedip. "Apa?" _

_"Pendukung, support dari dekat, begitulah. Kalau aku jadi pemain bisbol juga, aku pasti akan sama sibuknya dengan _Senpai_. Saat _senpai_ kelelahan pasca latihan, aku juga pasti sama. Dan kalau sudah begitu, kehadiranku mungkin tidak berdampak banyak untuk membantumu rileks kembali." _

_"Sawamura, aku tidak mengerti." _

_"Begini sederhananya, jadikan aku asisten pribadimu!" _

_"Hah?" _

_Eijun menggeleng lugas. "_Iie_, _iie_, bukan '_hah'_ tapi '_asisten pribadi'_. Umm, manager juga boleh." _

_"Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" Tanya Kazuya, curiga dan cemas melebur jadi satu. _

_Eijun cemberut, bibirnya merengut membentuk kerutan yang tampak lucu. "Aku serius, Miyuki Kazuya." _

_"Sawamura," Kazuya menghela napas dan memijat pelipisnya. "Apa lagi salahku kali ini? Ayo bilang saja, aku akan minta maaf dan menuruti keinginanmu, oke?" _

_Eijun tampaknya sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak maju dan mendaratkan tinju keji di wajah Kazuya. Ia menarik napas, lalu membuangnya cepat. Menatap Kazuya tepat ke mata. _

_"Aku ingin menjadi supporter yang paling dekat denganmu, Miyuki-_senpai_. Membantu segala kebutuhanmu, dan memastikan kau makan atau istirahat dengan baik. Aku akan membantumu menyusun jadwal, panggilan iklan, endorse, dan yang lainnya. Aku tahu kau tidak pandai bicara dengan orang lain, maka aku akan menggantikanmu melakukannya. Aku bisa membantumu dengan pijatan saat ototmu kaku, menyiapkan air hangat, mengompres saat kau demam, dan menghalau beberapa penggemarmu yang dirasa mengganggu." Jelas Eijun panjang lebar, lalu menghembuskan napas lega seolah barusaja lolos ujian super sulit, atau menang di pengadilan. _

_Kazuya memandanginya dengan hidung mengernyit dan mata menyipit sedilik. "Singkatnya, kau mau mengekoriku ke segala tempat?" _

_Eijun merona hebat. "Bukan begitu!" Sergahnya, lalu meminum air di gelasnya dengan rakus. _

_Kazuya menyeringai. "Kau mau menjagaku, Sawamura? Coba ingatkan aku, siapa yang selama ini merawat siapa? Rasanya aku yang merangkap peran sebagai pengasuhmu selama ini." _

_"Argh! Kau menyebalkan!" _

_"Tuh, lihat. Kau saja masih sering ngambek dan kekanakan, mau sok menjaga bintang baseball sepertiku. Apa kata dunia?" _

_"Terserah! Kalau tidak mau ya sudah!" _

_"Nah, bisa-bisa aku justru disangka menyabotase anak dibawah umur secara illegal." _

_Eijun menggelembungkan pipi. Wajahnya kini merah antara perpaduan malu dan marah. Matanya menatap Kazuya segalak kucing liar. Kazuya tertawa geli, menikmati tiap milisekon yang dihabiskan sambil menggoda dan melihat betapa lucunya ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah Eijun. Sampai beberapa menit berselang, ia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Eijun seolah meminta berjabatan. _

_Eijun memandanginya dengan dahi berkerut. _

_"Apaan?" _

_"Ayo jabat tanganku dulu." _

_Eijun menyempatkan diri untuk menggerutu 'dasar aneh' sebelum ikut mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Kazuya. Kazuya tersenyum simpul, menjabat dengan tegas dan memberi sedikit gerakan penguat pada jabatan tangan mereka. _

_"Selamat, Sawamura Eijun-_san_, mulai hari ini kau adalah manager sekaligus asisten pribadinya Miyuki Kazuya. Mohon bantuannya." _

.

Kazuya langsung menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kananya begitu bangun dan memimpikan masa lalu. Rasa kalut yang berputar bagaikan badai mengisi rongga dadanya, membuatnya enggan untuk bangun hanya untuk mengisi perut kosongnya. Selain efek pertandingan kemarin malam yang mati-matian harus menang, ditambah _mood_ paginya yang buruk. Kazuya malas memulai hari sekarang.

Padahal Kazuya berniat ingin mengemudi sampai pinggiran Nagano bersama Furuya. Tapi karena berangkatnya sektar jam setangah sebelas dan sekarang masih jam sembilan, Kazuya bisa lebih lama menghabiskan waktu di kasur. Setidaknya sampai rasa resah dan berat layaknya tenggelam ke dasar palung Maria ini hilang.

Kazuya memposisinya tidurnya miring, tangannya mengusap bantal besar di sebelahnya, biasanya digunakan Eijun dulu. Ketika Kazuya bangun, hal pertama yang selalu dia lihat pasti Eijun. Tidur di sebelahnya dengan ekspresi bodoh namun tetap lucu. Saking gemasnya, Kazuya membawanya dalam pelukannya dan kembali tidur.

Tapi sekarang sudah tak ada. Eijun tidak ada di sebelahnya. Dia sudah pergi meninggalkan Kazuya. Yang tersisa hanyalah ratapan penyesalan dan menjalani hari-hari yang kelabu.

Kazuya mulai berandai, membayangkan kalau Eijun di sini masih bersamanya. Mereka menjalani pagi dengan canda tawa dan sedikit pertengkarang yang akhirnya didamaikan dengan kecupan lembut di bibir. Menikmati pagi santai dengan saling berpelukan, menempel pada satu sama lain, menonton film atau _anime _yang sudah lama ingin mereka tonton. Ditemani cemilan berupa buah atau biskuit bikinan Kazuya, yang khusus untuk Eijun. Di hari yang malas hanya di apartemen seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumnya.

Tapi semua sudah terlanjur, bayangan hanyalah mimpi. Lebih baik perlahan melupakannya dan berjalan maju.

...

Eijun menyiapkan bahan untuk _cheese cake_ hari ini. Dengan bahan utama berupa mangga, Eijun berniat melakukan hal yang berbeda untuk hari ini. Untuk pudding dia juga akan menggunakan cherry sebagai bintangnya. Untuk macaronnya khusus hari ini akan Eijun dampingkan dengan rice cake. Dia kebanyakan stok strawberry akhir-akhir ini, lebih baik jadi menu utama saja.

"Ryou-_kun_, bisa kau siram bunga di samping rumah?" pinta Eijun dari dapur pada Ryouta yang sedang menyapu kedai.

"_Hai_, hanya disiram saja?"

"Sama isi mangkuk makanan di depan. Si Belang mungkin datang hari ini. Makanannya ada di rak bawah mesin kasir." Eijun memakai celemeknya dan mulai memotong buah mangga.

"_Hai_."

Sebenarnya definisi _belang_ di sini bukan nama seekor kucing saja, melainkan beberapa kucing yang sering datang ke toko Eijun hanya untuk bersantai. Kadang tiduran di karpet depan pintu. Atau naik ke sadel dan membulat di sana layaknya itu spot terenak. Eijun tidak marah sih, malah gemas. Ingin dipelihara tapi malas merawatnya. Jadi dia hanya memberi mereka makan setiap pagi dan sore. Kalau malam mereka entah pergi ke mana. Mungkin tidur di tempat lain atau sebenarnya di sekitar toko cuma Eijun tidak bisa menemukan mereka.

Eijun sempat berpikir dulu merubah tempat ini menjadi café kucing. Tapi melihat biaya yang diperlukan lebih mahal, Eijun menyerah dan lebih memilih _plant house_. Dia bisa menggunakan semua tempat sebagai media pertumbuhan. Sampai Ryouta heran kadang pada tempat di mana Eijun menaruh tanaman.

Wastafel cuci piring yang jendelanya mengarah langsung ke taman belakang dipenuhi beberapa tanaman merambat yang Ryouta tidak hapal apa namanya. Eijun bilang tidak perlu terlalu sering menyiramnya, mereka sudah banyak dapat nutrisi. Walau begitu, Ryouta tidak berani pegang sih kalau tanaman yang ada di dalam area selain toko. Takut kalau malah merusak. Tapi kalau ada tanaman yang aneh sedikit, Ryouta akan melapor pada Eijun. Dan entah bagaimana bisa pemiliknya ini menangani dengan cara yang ajaib.

"_Yosha_, selesai." Eijun berkacak pinggang bangga. Satu loyang _red velvet_ dan _blue velvet_. Satu loyang _Cantaloepe manggo cheese cake_. Tujuh biji _Cherry pound pudding_. Dua puluh biji _macaron_ dengan berbeda warna. Dan terakhir tujuh biji _Cherry blossom straweberry rice cake_. Untuk _Sandwich_ dan salad Eijun akan menyiapkan langsung nanti.

Eijun menyimpan semuanya, kecuali _macaron,_ pada lemari pendingin yang memang dikhususkan untuk menjaga kesegaran kue. Setidaknya akan bertahan sampai nanti sore. Tidak lupa dia juga menyimpan _macaron_nya pada toples khusus dan menutupnya sangat rapat.

Setelah semua selesai, Eijun akan menucuci piring sambil memperhatikan Ryouta yang menyirami tanamannya. Sambil bergumam berpikir menu spesial hari ini apa ya? Kemarin dia sudah menggunakan strawberry _marshmellow_. Banyak yang suka ternyata, apalagi para perempuan. Katanya sangat enak, Eijun jadi senang mendengarnya. Apalagi musimnya dan Eijun dapt stock berlebihan, katanya bonus. Dia tidak bisa membuang kesempatan ini.

"_Strawberry shouffle pancake_ kedengarannya enak." gumam Eijun, dia sudah menemukan menu spesial apa hari ini. Dia akan membuatnya spontan nanti kalau ada yang memesan. Setidaknya Eijun akan menulis di papan kecil dengan kapur warna-warna menu apa saja hari ini yang tersedia. Untuk minum, tidak perlu diubah. Cuma kalau ada yang pesan kopi, Eijun hanya bisa menyajikan kopi biasa, apalagi itu yang membuatkan keseringan Ryouta. Tapi langka buat di toko Eijun ada yang memesan kopi. Sembilan puluh lima persen mereka pasti memesan teh didampingan makanan manis.

Begitu jam sudah menunjukkan hampir jam dua belas, baru Ryouta dan Eijun bisa istirahat. Duduk di balik _counter _sambil menikmati teh melati dingin dan _sanbe_. Sampai siang ini pelanggan belum ada yang datang, bahkan hanya untuk membeli bunga.

"Nganggur ya." keluh Eijun menyandarkan dagunya pada meja _counter_ yang dingin.

"Aku main HP ya."

"Oke oke." balas Eijun. Ryouta mengeluarkan hpnya dan mulai bermain game.

Pintu kaca terbuka, dan lonceng bendenting bersamaan dengan suara lembut yang berucap, "_Shitsureishimasu_.."

Eijun dan Ryota sigap berdiri dan mengulas senyum. Ryota berinisiatif lebih dengan membungkukkan badan dan menyambut sopan. "Selamat datang."

Eijun justru mengangkat sebelah tangannya, melambai kecil bersama sekulum senyuman hangat. "Siang, Kyoko-_chan_."

Pengunjung itu, Ishida Kyoko membalas senyum Eijun dengan bibir tipis yang menukik manis dan gerlingan mata imut tanpa dibuat-buat. "Siang, Eijun-_kun_, Takeuchi-_kun_."

Ryouta kembali menegakkan badan. Eijun merasa remaja di sampingnya itu melirik ke arahnya dan Kyoko bergantian, lalu mengeryit seolah memikirkan sesuatu, tapi tak lama ia langsung berjalan menuju Kyoko dan mulai melayani.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Kyoko-_san_?"

Kyoko tersenyum simpul, gadis itu punya wajah yang sejatinya memang sudah cantik, namun aura kecantikannya akan bertambah dan naik ke level dewi setiap kali ia tersenyum. "Sebenarnya aku ingin beli rangkaian bunga Anyelir untuk kakakku. Tapi, ku rasa aku masih punya waktu untuk minum teh dan mencoba sedikit kudapan di sini."

"Ah, tentu saja." Sahut Ryouta. "Mari, silakan duduk."

Kyoko mengangguk kecil dan berjalan menuju meja panjang yang menghadap langsung ke jendela. Spot favorit teman-teman Ryouta. Kyoko duduk dengan anggun, tas kecilnya disimpan manis di atas meja, sementara gadis itu menghirup aroma semerbak bunga di sekitarnya. Kyoko menoleh ke arah Eijun, tersenyum sehangat dan semanis lelehan coklat. "Rasanya aku ingin pakai aroma di tempat ini sebagai pengharum ruangan di kamarku, Eijun-_kun_."

Eijun terkekeh kecil, sementara Ryouta menyerahkan buku menu. "Padahal sudah banyak pengharum ruangan dengan aroma bunga." Sahut Eijun, sikunya bersandar pada _counter _dan memandang ke arah Kyoko.

"Yah, tapi kan tidak seperti ini. Tidak ada yang mengalahkan wangi bunga asli." Kemudian Kyoko memandangi buku menu dengan wajah berpikir singkat, lalu menoleh lagi. "Apa kamarmu di atas juga harum seperti ini?"

"Eh?" Eijun berkedip, lalu tersadar cepat. "Ah, rasanya tidak sama persis, tapi memang lumayan banyak tanamannya sih." Eijun mendelikkan bahu, lalu memandang Kyoko dengan alis terangkat. "Bagaimana kalau ku ajak kau ke kamarku?"

Ryouta terbatuk keras. Sedangkan Kyoko seketika bungkam dengan wajah merona hangat, gadis itu berdeham lalu mulai kembali menelusuri menu di tangannya. Eijun berkedip-kedip. "Eh? Kenapa? Memangnya salah mengajak berkunjung ke kamar?"

_'Dasar boss polos.'_ Gerutu Ryouta, ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan tak berkelas Eijun dan menatap Kyoko seraya tersenyum hangat. "Sudah memutuskan pesan apa, Kyoko-_san_?"

Kyoko mendongak, "Uh-hum," Ia mengangguk kecil. "Aku ingin teh rosela, dan salad buah saja."

"Baik, sialakan ditunggu sebentar." Dan dengan itu Ryouta berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat pesanan Kyoko.

Eijun berjalan memutari _counter _dan sampai di spot bunga Anyelir. Ia mulai memilah dan mengambil beberapa untuk dirangkai.

"Tidak kerja, Kyoko-_chan_?" Tanya Eijun basa-basi sementara Kyoko memandanginya tertarik.

"Hari ini aku sengaja ambil cuti. Kakakku baru melahirkan."

Eijun menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak lalu memandang ke arah Kyoko. "Ayano-_san_ sudah melahirkan?" Ia membeliak, terkaget pasalnya sama sekali belum mendengar kabar ini.

Kyoko tersenyum dan mengangguk bahagia. "Subuh tadi, setelah ini aku rencananya langsung ke kota untuk menjenguk."

"Ah, _yokatta_." Eijun ikut tersenyum senang. "Bayinya laki-laki, atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan. Makanya aku pesan rangkaian bunga sebagai hadiah pendamping."

Eijun mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu aku juga akan berikan rangkaian bunga untuknya. Boleh aku titip padamu? Aku ingin ikut menjenguk, tapi kasihan Ryou-_kun_ kalau kutinggal sendiri."

Kyoko tertawa lembut. "Jangan repot-repot, kakakku pasti sudah senang dengan hanya menerima ucapan selamat."

Eijun sudah mengambil beberapa tangkai Anyelir dan diletakkan di keranjang, ia berpikir sejenak lalu memutuskan memberikan mawar merah muda dan _baby's breath_ kepada Ayano. Setelah memilih bunga yang terbaik, ia berjalan ke dekat Kyoko. Tidak lupa sebelumnya mengambil gunting, pita, juga kertas pembungkus.

Sementara Eijun mulai merangkai bunga, Kyoko mengamati dengan penuh minat dan ketelitian penuh. Gadis itu terpesona dengan kemahiran Eijun menyusun bunga-bunga menjadi rangkaian yang indah dan sejuk dipandang mata. Cara pemuda itu menggunting, merekatkan, menata, semuanya dilakukan dengan mudah dan senyum tak lepas seolah-olah ia telah diberi restu dewa untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini.

"Bagaimana bisa Eijun-_kun_ sehebat ini?"

"Huh?" Eijun menoleh. "Maksudnya?"

"Merangkai bunga. Rasanya kau tidak pernah kesulitan, dan selalu menghasilkan buket yang indah."

Eijun tersenyum dan angkat bahu samar. "Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa." Ia menyahut ringan lalu bergumam kecil. "Kalau diingat-ingat dulu aku memang memakai metode terapi dengan merangkai bunga. Jadi, mungkin terbawa sampai sekarang. Rasanya perasaanku membaik kalau merangkai bunga."

Kyoko mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan kedipan mata semanis malaikat. "Eijun-_kun_ masih sering terapi?" Ia bertanya dengan hati-hati, tapi nada suaranya dijaga tetap biasa, bukan nada khawatir atau penuh belas kasih maupun juga canggung dan tak nyaman. Dan inilah yang Eijun sukai dari Kyoko, gadis ini punya bakat alami membuat orang lain merasa nyaman dan rileks untuk bercerita.

"_Iie_," Eijun menjawab singkat. "Aku sudah tidak terapi lagi. Saat itu hanya tiga bulan, dan aku sudah merasa baik-baik saja. Jadi mereka bilang aku boleh berhenti."

Kyoko tersenyum lega. "_Yokatta ne_."

"Kau sendiri, apa rasanya menyenangkan menjadi desainer?" Eijun bertanya balik pada Kyoko.

Kyoko menghela napas kecil. "Menyenangkan, tapi kalau sedang banyak pesanan rasanya juga melelahkan."

Eijun mengangguk sepakat. "Yah, aku juga kadang merasa begitu. Apalagi saat musim kelulusan. Pesanan bunga bisa naik drastis dan aku harus bangun dari pukul tiga pagi."

"Kalau aku akan kerepotan saat musim pernikahan. Sudah begitu pelanggan terkadang maunya aneh-aneh." Kyoko mengerucutkan bibir dengan lucu. "Bayangkan, Eijun-_kun_, ada yang pernah memesan gaun pengantin dengan bordiran Doraemon. Tapi dia tak ingin tampil kekanankan. _Elegan dengan Doraemon_. Ugh, aku sampai hampir depresi memikirkannya."

Eijun hanya terkekeh geli. Ia sudah selesai dengan rangkaian ayelir. Kali ini ia mulai merangkai mawar dipadukan dengan _baby's breath_. Sebagai informasi, Kyoko memang seusia dengannya, bahkan hari ulang tahun mereka hanya terpaut tiga hari. Dan inilah yang menyebabkan mereka kerap merayakan ulang tahun bersama dan bertukar hadiah.

Tidak lama kemudian Ryouta muncul dari dapur dengan nampan berisi pesanan Kyoko. Ia meletakkan sepiring salad buah, teh rosela, madu dengan wadah terpisah, juga beberapa irisan lemon di piring kecil. Ryouta juga memberikan menu spesial yang dibuat Eijun hari ini.

Mata Kyoko berbinar menatap susunan kudapan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Perhatiannya langsungu tertuju pada piring berisi kudapan yang tidak ia pesan. Jari telunjuknya yang runcing dan kuku termanikur cantik menunjuk kudapan itu lalu memandang ke Eijun. "Bonus?"

Eijun tertewa kecil, "Yep, baru kubuat tadi sih. Semoga kau suka." Ia menjawab, sedang Ryouta baru sja berkata _'selamat menikmati'_ lalu kembali ke balik counter, sibuk dengan entah apa, ia rasanya selalu punya pekerjaan.

Kyoko berkata 'wah' tanpa suara. "Namanya apa?" Ia mengamati kudapan itu dan meraih garpu kecil untuk merasakan teksturnya.

"_Cantaloepe manggo cheese cake."_

Kyoko mengerjap. "_Manggo_? Ini dari mangga?"

"Yep, aku sedang ingin mix buah-buahan ke menu. Supaya rasa manisnya lebih alami. Ryou-_kun_ kadang rewel dan bilang pelanggan kami bisa diabetes kalau semua makanan yang kami sajikan manis."

Ryouta berdeham, dan Eijun hanya menanggapinya dengan gerlingan mata jenaka.

"Wah, hebat. Aku coba ya?"

"_Hai_, silakan."

Kyoko memotong ujung _cake_ itu dengan garpu lalu menyuapnya hati-hati, merasakan tekstur lembut dan cita rasa yang melebur di lidahnya lalu memandang Eijun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"_Oishii_~ ini enak sekali, Eijun-_kun_. Kau makin jago memasak."

Eijun terkekeh. "_Arigatou_. Ah tapi aku hanya bisa _dessert_, aku payah kalau memasak makanan berat."

"Makanya cari istri." Celetuk Ryouta seenak jidat.

"Hei, kalau aku punya istri, aku akan bekerja bersama istriku di sini. Kau ku pecat, Ryou-_kun_. Kau siap?"

Ryouta memandangginya dengan tatapan tak senang, sementara Kyoko hanya tertawa geli mendengar perdebatan kecil dua pemuda berbeda usia ini. Baginya interaksi Eijun dan Ryouta itu manis, meski masih kalah manis dengan interaksi Eijun dan Naomi.

Saat bunyi lonceng bergemincing lembut, perdebatan mereka terhenti. Ryouta menghadap ke pintu, dan membungkuk sopan, sedangkan Eijun yang masih merangkai bunga tampaknya hanya melirik sekilas dan menyerahkan pengunjung baru pada Ryouta.

"Selamat datang." Ryouta berkata sopan, membungkuk kecil, dan tersenyum sebisanya.

Dua pengunjung itu adalah laki-laki muda berwajah asing bagi Ryouta. Mereka bukan pelanggan yang ia kenal, bahkan rasanya juga bukan berasal dari daerah sini. Yang satu adalah pemuda jangkung berambut indigo dengan setelan kemeja abu-abu dan celana hitam, satunya seorang laki-laki yang sedikit lebih pendek namun bertubuh lebih kekar, rambutnya coklat terang, dan memakai kacamata berbingkai hitam sederhana yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

Dua laki-laki itu masih sibuk mengamati sekeliling, terpesona dengan desain interior toko. Lalu salah satu akhirnya menatap balik kepada Ryouta. Si pemuda berkacamata, dengan wajah tampan dan pesona kuat, tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Tempat yang bagus." Ia memuji. "Kami rasa kami akan mampir sebentar."

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

Sekilas obrolan dua author mengenai pembuatan fanfic ini:

A: Dikit aja gapapa yaa wkwk

V: Dikitmu itu seberapa?


	2. Chapter 2

"Tempat yang bagus." Ia memuji. "Kami rasa kami akan mampir sebentar."

Ryouta tersenyum sopan, "Tentu, silakan duduk." Ia berkata.

Dua orang itu kemudian memilih duduk di salah satu spot meja kayu bundar. Menempati dua kursi kosong yang berhadapan. Ryouta segera berjalan menuju mereka untuk memberikan menu.

"Kalian tidak punya kopi?" Si pemuda berkacamata bertanya setelah sebelumnya menelusuri menu.

"Ada, tapi hanya kopi biasa. Kopi bukan termasuk menu yang kami ajukan, tapi kalau anda mau kami bisa buat, meski tidak seenak kedai kopi."

"Miyuki-_senpai_, ini _tea room_." Si rambut indigo berujar datar. "Minumlah teh, jangan kopi." Ia melirik ke arah temannnya lalu mendongak dan menyerahkan buku menu pada Ryouta. "Aku ingin _yellow tea_ dan _macaron_." Ia menyebutkan pesanan.

Yang memakai kacamata menghela napas. "Aku tetap ingin kopi." Katanya ringkas dan bulat. "Tolong buatkan saja kopi, dan kudapan yang tidak terlalu manis."

Ryouta mengangguk mengerti, ia mencatat pesanan lalu membungkuk kecil dan bergegas ke dapur. Anehnya, semakin lama, ia merasa mengenal atau pernah melihat dua pemuda itu.

…**o…**

**.**

**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **_disclaimer by_** Terajima Yuuji**

**ENDIAFERON **© ** Ohtani Kyko**

_kami mendapatkan keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

**.**

…**o…**

Eijun yang sudah selesai membungkus kedua rangkaian bunga pun berjalan mendekati Kyoko yang sudah menghabiskan salad buahnya, "Benar-benar sampaikan salamku ya." Ucapnya menyerahkan kedua buket bunga.

"Wah, indah sekali. Terima kasih ya." balas Kyoko menerimanya. Dia terkagum menatap rangkaiannya, bahkan Eijun memberikan hiasan berupa daun segar yang entah namanya apa, "Aku jadi mendapat inspirasi untuk desain berikutnya."

"Ahaha, sama-sama." balas Eijun singkat.

Kyoko menghabiskan tehnya sejenak lalu mengikuti Eijun ke mesin kasir. Kyoko membayarnya lalu tersenyum kecil pada Eijun, "Salamku untuk adikmu ya."

"Ya, akan aku sampaikan. _Maa_, hari ini dia ikut kursus melukis sih. Jadi aku ragu kalau hari ini akan datang. Tapi Jum'at atau besok aku sampaikan." Balas Eijun, dia memberi kembalian pada Kyoko.

"Ya." Kyoko menerimanya. Dia diantar Eijun sampai pintu depan dan melambaikan tangannya satu sama lain. Setelah Kyoko benar-benar sudah jauh, baru Eijun ke dapur membantu Ryouta menyiapkan makanan untuk pelanggan mereka.

Tanpa meminta izin, Kazuya mengeluarkan gitarnya dan memainkannya perlahan mengikuti bagaimana isi hatinya sekarang. Matanya terpejam menikmati waktu, padahal sudah ada suara televisi yang menyiarkan berita siang.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Ryouta membawakan nampan dengan segala menu yang disiapkan. Segelas kopi hitam hangat, seteko kecil_ yellow_ _tea _dan lima biji _macaron_. Semangkok kecil _granola_ yang dihiasi dengan _yoghurt_, potongan anggur hijau, dan strawberry, dan servis sepiring _manggo cheese cake_.

Telunjuk Satoru menunjuk potongan _manggo cheese cake_ yang baru saja disajikan Ryouta, "Aku tidak memesan ini." Ucapnya pada Ryouta.

"Ini _special_ _service _dari kami. Setiap pelanggan pasti mendapatkannya. Untuk menu khusus hari ini kami menyediakan _Cantaloepe Manggo Cheese Cake_. Saya jamin rasanya enak." Jelas Ryouta.

"Jadi ini gratis?" tanya Satoru lagi, dan disambut dengan anggukan kecil, "Terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama. Ah, dan untuk tuan satunya, kami tidak tidak punya menu yang tidak terlalu manis hari ini. Jadi kalau tidak keberatan, anda bisa menikmati _granola _ini. Namun jika anda merasa kurang puas, saya bisa membuatkan makanan asin seperti kentang goreng atau omelet." Ryouta menjelaskan pada Kazuya yang diam sejenak dari bermain gitarnya.

"_Iie_, ini saja cukup. Terima kasih." Kazuya tersenyum simpul pada Ryouta. Ryouta mengangguk sopan, memberi ucapan _selamat menikmati, _lalu ia pun permisi kembali ke balik _counter_.

Satoru mengambil sepiring _cheese cake_ dan memakannya. Matanya langsung berbinar dan menyodorkannya pada Kazuya, "Miyuki-_senpai_, ini enak. Harus coba."

"Kau menawariku makanan manis?"

"_Creamy_."

"Sama saja." Kazuya menyesap kopinya, diam sebentar untuk merasakan takarannya, lalu mengangguk kecil, rasanya pas.

"Satu gigitan saja."

"Tidak."

"Keretanya datang..."

"Aku _senpai_ lho."

Satoru diam. Dia menatap _cheese cake_nya, lalu ke _granola _milik Kazuya yang belum disentuh. Satoru menaruh _cheese cake_nya dan mengambil semangkuk granola milik Kazuya. Dia gunakan sendoknya dan mau memakannya.

"Ini punyaku, jangan asal makan!" Geram Kazuya langsung menyabet mangkoknya.

"Miyuki-_senpai_ tidak mau mencoba _cheese cake_nya."

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka manis."

"Aku ingin merubah dunia abu-abu _senpai_."

"Abu-abu katanya."

"Miyuki-_senpai_, aaa..." Satoru sudah siap menyuapi Kazuya yang jelas-jelas tidak mau memakannya. Mereka tidak sadar kalau sudah jadi tontonan Ryouta dan Eijun sejak tadi.

Senyum Eijun mengulum. Dia senang melihat pelanggan yang menikmati waktu mereka di sini, apalagi membawakan kesan bahagia ketika mereka memakan kue bikinannya. Eijun bersyukur dia membuka toko yang digabung dengan café.

Usaha Satoru tercapai, dia berhasil menyuapi Kazuya sepotong _cheese cake_. Dan bisa dilihat jelas betapa bangganya Satoru pada usahanya sendiri, tidak mengindahkan Kazuya yang sudah meratapi betapa seluruh rongga mulutnya dipenuhi rasa manis gula dan buah. Dia secepatnya meminum kopinya sampai habis seperlima.

"_Sumimasen_, kentang goreng satu porsi." pinta Kazuya yang masih menunduk berusaha menghilangkan rasa manisnya. Sangat menyedihkan kondisinya sekarang.

"_Hai_." Ryouta langsung ke dapur, dia berhenti di tengah jalan berbalik menatap Eijun, "Yoshi-_nii_, udah beli kentang kan?"

"Udah kok, kemarin."

"Oke." Ryouta langsung meluncur ke dapur.

Tanpa merasa bersalah, Satoru kembali menawari Kazuya satu buah _macaron_, yang rasa _mint_, "Miyuki-_senpai_, coba ini juga."

"Kau mau membunuhku ya?" geram Kazuya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin berbagi."

"Tidak percaya."

"Ayolah Miyuki-_senpai_, satu saja. Rasakan nikmatnya."

"Kau ini..."

Eijun tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan itu. Pertama kalinya dia melihat pemandangan ini. Seorang pelanggan yang tidak suka manis tapi dipaksa makan manis. Dan itu membuat Eijun berpikir, kalau seumpama ada pelanggan lain yang datang ke sini dan tidak suka manis bagaimana ya? Ah, Eijun lupa. Kan masih ada teh.

Suara lonceng pintu utama berdenting, pria tua yang membawa kotak kecil _stereofoam_ masuk dan menuju ke _counter _tempat Eijun berada, "Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Yoshiyuki." sapa pria tua itu tersenyum sangat ceria.

"Tomita-_san_, lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabar anda?" sapan Eijun sangat sopan.

"Baik baik, bagaimana tokonya? Kelihatan segar seperti biasa."

"Ahaha, saya hanya tidak tega melihat bunga-bunga di sini mati."

"Pasti repot mengurus bunga sebanyak ini."

"Tidak sama sekali kok. Saya hanya rutin menyiraminya dan sesekali memberikan pupuk alami." balas Eijun tersenyum, "Ngomong-ngomong, ini apa Tomita-_san_?" tanya Eijun pada sekotak _stereofoam_ yang ditaruh di atas _counter_.

"Ah, ini," Tomita membuka penutupnya dan menunjukkan beberapa ekor _sanma_ yang dikelilingi balok es, "_Sanma_, kiriman dari putraku."

"Woah, kelihatan enak." Puji Eijun.

"Aku berikan untukmu."

"Eh? Sungguh? Sebanyak ini?" kaget Eijun.

"Iya, lagian di rumah juga sudah dapat banyak. Aku juga berniat memberikannya pada orang tuamu. Mereka ada di rumah?"

"Hari ini _Okaasan_, _Otousan_, dan Naomi sedang keluar. Mungkin jam tiga atau jam empat sore kembali." jawab Eijun.

"Begitu ya, nanti saja kalau gitu aku kasihinya."

"Oh ya, tunggu di sini sebentar ya, Tomita-_san_." Eijun ke dapur, mengambil _tupperware_ dan mengisinya dengan beberapa strawberry sampai penuh. Lalu dia kembali ke _counter_ dan memberikannya pada Tomita, "Ini balasan dari saya, kebetulan juga lagi musimnya dan saya punya banyak. Saya jamin rasanya manis."

"Ohoho, terima kasih ya. Nanti aku makan bersama istriku." Tomita menerima _tupperware_ yang berisi penuh strawberry itu.

"Sama-sama, saya juga berterima kasih atas _Sanma_nya." balas Eijun sedikit membungkuk pada Tomita.

Setelah itu Tomita berpamitan pergi membawa strawberrynya. Sementara Eijun menyimpan _sanma_ di kulkas dapur. Nanti setelah toko tutup, dia akan bawa ke atas.

Belum lima menit Tomita pergi, pintu kembali terbuka, suara lonceng kembali terdengar. Tiga siswi dengan pakaikan simpel namun menarik masuk dan langsung ke spot mereka di depan jendela.

"_Konnichiwa_, Yoshi-_nii_." sapa mereka bertiga kompak.

"_Konnichiwa_." sapa Eijun balik. Dia mengambilkan tiga buku menu dan menghampiri ketiga teman Ryouta, "Aku kira kalian pergi berlibur."

"Kami ingin melihat Takeuchi-_kun_ bekerja." Seru siswi yang duduk di tengah, membuat Ryouta yang sedang menggoreng kentang langsung merinding.

"Kalian ini..." Eijun memberikan tiga buku menu pada para siswi ini dan menunggu.

"Wah, hari ini banyak strawberrynya."

"Aku _Cherry Blossom Strawberry Rice Cake_."

"Kalau gitu aku _Cherry Pound pudding_, ini ada strawberrynya juga kan?"

"Iya ada." Balas Eijun singkat.

"Aku menu spesial deh. _Strawberry shouffle pancake_ satu."

Eijun mencatat semua pesanan mereka, "Minumnya?"

Mereka tertawa kecil lalu berbisik sesuatu. Mereka menggumamkan _se-no_ lalu berujar kompak, "Jus jeruk spesial buatan Takeuichi-_kun_!" Dan membuat Ryouta ingin pulang seketika mendengarnya.

"Oke, hanya itu?" mereka mengangguk, "Tunggu ya."

"_Hai_."

Eijun masuk ke dapur untuk membuatkan pesanaan _Tiga Orang Gadis Remaja Pemuja Takeuchi Ryouta_. Ia mengambil posisi di dekat Ryouta yang saat ini tengah menggoreng kentang. Hanya saja Eijun berdiri agak berjarak, dan berhadapan langsung dengan meja dapur setinggi pinggangnya, sementara Ryouta berhadapan langsung dengan kompor panas. Mencium aroma gurih yang menguar dari kentang goreng sebenarnya membuat Eijun sedikit merasa aneh, karena tokonya terbiasa dengan perpaduan aroma bebungaan dan kudapan manis.

"_Kan_," Kata Ryouta tiba-tiba, singkat dan tak jelas maksudnya. Eijun menoleh untuk memandang wajah sang pegawai sambil mengerutkan alis.

"Kan, apa?"

Ryouta menoleh sejenak padanya lalu kembali fokus membalik kentang goreng. "Ku bilang apa, tidak semua orang suka manis."

Eijun tak mampu menahan senyumnya, ia membuka rak atas dan mengelurkan beberapa piring, lalu berbalik membuka kulkas dan mengambil _cake_ serta _pudding_.

"Iya, untung ada Ryou-_kun_. Pegawai kebanggaanku yang bisa mengatasi segalanya. Yeay!" Ia berkata dengan nada main-main begitu kembali di samping Ryouta.

Ryouta mendengus, mengangkat semua kentang yang sudah matang dengan saringan, lalu mematikan kompor. Tangannya tertahan di atas kolam minyak, menunggu semua minyak dari kentang menetes ke bawah. "Bukan itu poin pentingnya, Yoshi-_nii_."

Eijun saat ini sedang menata hidangan di piring-piring kecil, gerakannya sangat hati-hati seolah memperlakukan batu permata paling mahal di muka bumi. "Lalu apa?"

Ryouta menghela napas, "Sudahlah, lupakan." Kadang ia benar-benar menyerah menghadapi atasannya. Pasalnya sikap tenang Eijun dan beberapa ucapannya yang sering dibolak-balik justru membuat Ryouta merasa kalah saing.

"Oh ya, Yoshi-_nii_?"

"Hmm?" Eijun bergumam kecil lalu tersenyum pungkas, dan saat ini mulai menata pudding.

Ryouta berpikir sebentar, jari-jarinya menetuk di atas meja dapur. "Soal dua pelanggan tadi, rasanya bukankah mereka familiar? Ah, tolong sekalian ambilkan mangkuk."

Eijun menoleh padanya dengan kening mengerut. "Eh? Mereka pernah ke mari sebelumnya? Aku tidak ingat." Jawab Eijun, lalu tangannya kembali meraih rak dan mengeluarkan satu mangkuk ukuran _medium _permintaan Ryouta, juga satu mangkuk kecil untuk saus.

Ryouta berjalan ke sebelahnya bersama kentang goreng yang sudah ditiriskan. Ia meletakkan tisu makanan di atas tatakan kotak dan menuang kentang gorengnya ke sana, lalu mengambil penjepit kecil untuk menyusun kentang gorengnya di dalam mangkuk.

"Bukan." Ryouta menyahut akhirnya. "Maksudku bukan familiar dalam artian pengunjung yang sering datang. Tapi familiar karena sering muncul di banyak tempat. Apa mereka aktor?"

Eijun terkekeh geli. "Jadi diam-diam kau sering nonton drama?"

Ryouta memutar mata. "Tidak semua film bergenre drama, dan ku rasa mereka lebih cocok main film _action _daripada drama."

Eijun mangut-mangut. "Mungkin, entah." Ia angkat bahu, lalu menoleh. "Ryou-_kun_, jangan lupa jus jeruknya. _Takeuchi-kun Fans Club_ mau kau yang membuatnya."

Ryouta lagi-lagi memutar mata. "Hentikan itu." Kata Ryouta penuh peringatan. "Yoshi-_nii_ jadi suka sekali menggodaku sekarang. Dan tidak ada yang namanya _Takeuchi-kun Fans Club_." Ia berkata, setelah selesai menyusun semua potongan kentang goreng, Ryouta membuka rak bawah untuk mengambil botol saus lalu menuangnya ke mangkuk kecil. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil beberapa buah jeruk, dan seloyang es batu lalu mulai menyiapkan _blender_.

"Serius, ku pikir wajah mereka familiar. Memangnya Yoshi-_nii_ tidak merasa begitu?" Ryouta masih enggan melepas topik sebelumnya.

Eijun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum selagi ia menyusun semua hidangan di atas nampan. Ia masih harus menunggu Ryouta menyelesaikan jus jeruknya baru bisa mengantar pesanan.

"Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan tadi." Kata Eijun akhirnya, ia menyugar poninya singkat lalu mengambil tisu untuk mengusap sedikit jejak keringat di keningnya. "Lagi pula tidak sopan kalau kita melotot pada pengunjung." Timpalnya dan kembali membiarkan poni keritingnya terurai menutupi kening, hampir menyentuh mata. Sang ibu belakangan mulai sibuk memintanya potong rambut, tapi Eijun jujur saja mulai suka rambut gondrongnya.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau Yoshi-_nii_ harus memelototinya." Ryouta menyalakan _blender_, suara mesin itu bergaung memenuhi dapur. Ryouta kembali menatapnya tepat ke mata. "Hanya saja… pokoknya lihat sendiri, wajah mereka benar-benar tidak asing. Yoshi-_nii_ kan _up to date_ soal berita, pasti langsung bisa mengenali."

….

Kazuya semula memang berniat main gitar, namun saat matanya memandang sekeliling, ia justru lagi-lagi dibuat terpaku dan terkagum hingga memutuskan untuk meletakkan kembali gitarnya dan mengamati lebih detail desain interior tempat ini. Sementara itu Satoru yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya justru asyik sekali memakan kudapan pesanannya. Persis anak kecil yang baru diberi camilan enak, sosoknya mendadak berbeda sekali dengan monster yang biasa mengamuk di lapangan baseball.

Sebenarnya tempat ini tidak terlalu besar, kecil boleh dibilang. Bahkan mereka hanya menyediakan dua meja bundar dengan masing-masing set kursi berpasangan yang diberi bantal persegi berwarna _soft cream_. Selain itu, spot duduk lain adalah set kursi dan meja panjang merapat ke arah kaca yang menghadap langsung keluar. Saat ini di sana duduk tiga orang gadis remaja berpakaian ceria yang tengah bercakap-cakap seru sambil mengamati layar ponsel gadis yang duduk di tengah.

Lalu matanya kembali bergulir memindai ruangan. Bunga dan tanaman segar tersebar memenuhi nyaris setiap sudutnya. Semerbak harum bunga dan sejumput belukar kental mendominasi ruangan, meski begitu aromnya sangat lembut dan tidak sampai membuat orang tak nyaman. Bahkan seseorang dengan indra penciuman yang sensitif pun Kazuya rasa tidak akan keberatan dengan aroma ini.

Spot tanaman yang paling ramai adalah rak susun dari kayu bertingkat-tingkat yang dipenuhi oleh aneka macam tanaman, berbeda-beda ukuran. Mulai dari kaktus-kaktus mini sampai ekor bia berbunga merah terang disusun dengan indah di tiap tingkatannya. Selain itu ada pula spot khusus yang agak menempel ke dinding didominasi oleh tanaman anggrek aneka warna. Ada pula spot bunga-bunga yang biasa digunakan sebagai buket, seperti mawar, anyelir, lily, tulip, daisy, hyacinth, hydrangea, bunga matahari, dan masih banyak lagi yang tak Kazuya hapal namanya. Toko ini mirip taman rahasia, dengan segala keindahan yang tersembunyi dan terjaga dengan rapi di dalamnya. Mengingat bagian depan toko yang tidak terlalu mencolok, Kazuya rasa hanya pelanggan tetap dan beberapa pelancong beruntung yang bisa menikmati keindahan tokonya.

Dindingnya sendiri didominasi oleh kaca. Selain pada bagian depan yang sederet dengan pintu utama, dinding kaca juga mengisi bagian samping kanan dari pintu masuk, besebrangan dengan posisi yang saat ini Kazuya duduki. Sehingga ia bisa memastikan bahwa sinar matahari dapat menyorot masuk dan menjadi asupan vitamin D bagi tumbuhan yang berada di dalam. Namun meski didominasi oleh kaca, ruangan di dalamnya sama sekali tidak terasa panas berkat banyaknya tanaman yang menjadi penyejuk alami ruangan.

Kazuya sedang mengamati bunga matahari yang mekar menghadap ke luar jendela. kelopak bunganya kuning terang, tampak ceria dengan sisi bagian tengah berbentuk lingkaran sempurna. Bunga-bunga itu mendongak ke atas. Seolah berusaha menengadah ke matahari yang sesungguhnya.

_Bunga matahari itu selalu menghadap ke arah matahari. Tapi meski begitu, tetap saja tidak bisa menggapai matahari yang jauh._

Suara Sawamura Eijun kembali masuk kedalam memorinya. Kazuya menahan napas, memejamkan mata sejenak. Ini sudah lebih dari dua tahun berlalu, tapi belakangan ini Eijun justru tambah sering menghantuinya lewat kumpulan memori dan kenangan masa lalu.

Kazuya ingat Eijun pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya sambil memandangi langit musim panas di tahun terakhir Kazuya berada di Seido. Saat itu mereka masih sebatas pasangan _battery_, masih diliputi ego dan keangkuhan selangit untuk saling mengungkapkan isi hati satu sama lain. Belakangan, saat akhirnya Eijun lulus dari Seido dan mereka mulai berkencan, Eijun mengatakan bahwa kalimat itu diucapkan sebagi kode untuk Kazuya.

_Maksudnya kau mataharinya, aku bunga mataharinya. Itu analogi yang menyedihkan karena kau tidak juga menyadari perasaanku, Miyuki Kazuya-teme!_

Wajahnya mendelik marah, cemberut dengan gestur yang lucu. Kazuya butuh beberapa detik untuk memproses segalanya sampai kemudian ia tersadar lalu terpingkal puas. Sejak saat itu Kazuya sesekali sengaja mampir ke toko bunga untuk membelikan Eijun buket bunga matahari.

Kazuya tersadar dari lamunan ketika pesanannya tiba. Semangkuk kentang goreng lengkap dengan sausnya. Kazuya mengamati sang pegawai. Pemuda itu kelihatan tidak lebih dari tujuh belas tahun, mungkin masih SMA. Pembawaannya kalem seperti Satoru, namun punya pesona yang tak luntur meski ia hanya memakai kaus putih lengan pendek, celana jeans biru terang, dan celemek yang sepertinya seragam. Celemek itu sendiri berdesain simple dengan warna abu-abu bergaris vertikal tipis, panjangnya cukup lumayan hingga melewati batas lutut. Sebuah kantung berukuran cukup besar tersemat pada bagian perut ke bawah, dibumbuhi dua garis horizontal yang menambah kesan penegasan yang manis. Kazuya melihat pegawai muda itu memakai sebuah _nametag_ bertuliskan '_Takeuchi'_ yang ia asumsikan sebagai namanya.

"Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

Kazuya mendongak menatapnya, lantas menggeleng tipis. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Pemuda itu tersenyum sopan lalu menunduk dan mundur, melangkah menjauh dan mulai sibuk di balik _counter_. Tak lama berselang seorang pegawai lain keluar dari dapur dengan satu nampan besar. Ia jauh lebih tinggi dari Takeuchi, mungkin sekitar seratus tujuh puluh lima sentimeter.

Pemuda itu berperawakan ramping namun berisi, memakai celemek yang sama dengan Takeuchi, hanya saja ia memakai kaus lengan panjang berwarna biru langit yang digulung sampai batas siku, juga celana hitam berpotongan pas di badan, membungkus kakinya yang jenjang. Rambut coklat gelapnya tampak lumayan panjang, belum layak disebut gondrong namun bisa dibilang cukup panjang. Dengan model _curly_ dan poni yang jatuh menutupi seluruh bagian kening, bahkan Kazuya juga melihat _mullet_ di bagian belakang.

Ia juga memakai kacamata dengan desain kaca lebih besar berbentuk persegi yang tumpul di ujungnya. Kelihatannya seperti model-model kacamata remaja masa kini. Mata Kazuya tanpa sadar mengikuti ketika pemuda itu berjalan dengan senyum terkulum ramah melewatinya lalu menuju meja panjang dimana tiga gadis remaja telah menanti.

"Pesanan datang, Nona-Nona."

Suaranya terdengar renyah, pembawaannya kalem namun berkesan hangat. Kazuya mengamati ketika ia menata hidangan di atas meja dengan luwes, sesekali berkedip kepada para gadis remaja yang mulai heboh cekikikan.

"Ini jus buatan Takeuchi-_kun_?"

"Yep, tentu. Aku hanya pelayan di sini. Semua jus jeruknya dibuat dengan penuh cinta oleh Takeuchi Ryouta-_kun_." Kata si pemuda berkacamata dengan nada suara main-main.

Dan Takeuchi yang berdiri di balik _counter_ sontak berdeham dengan keras.

Tiga gadis itu tertawa geli. "Terima kasih, Yoshi-_nii_." Ujar salah satu di antara ketiganya dengan suara manis.

"Terima kasih juga, Takeuchi-_kun_." Timpal yang lainnya seraya melirik genit ke arah Takeuchi.

Si pemuda berkacamata terkekeh geli, membawa kembali nampannya dan berdiri dengan posisi santai. "Ada lagi yang dibutuhkan?"

"Um, untuk sekarang tidak. Tapi nanti mungkin kami ingin minta _selfie_ bersama Yoshi-_nii_ dan Takeuchi-_kun_."

"Aa…" Ia mengangguk. "Ada biaya tambahannya, lho." Godanya. Lalu tetawa kecil saat tiga gadis itu memasang wajah kaget.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Katanya menengkan, lalu membuka mulut lagi. "Kalau begitu selamat menikmati. _Bon appetit!_" Dan ia pun berlalu meninggalkan ketiga gadis itu untuk bergabung dengan Takeuchi di balik _counter_.

Kazuya menyesap kopinya, lalu mengambil tiga potong kentang sekaligus dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Ia melirik ke arah Satoru yang saat ini mulai tampak sangat menikmati ketika menyesap _yellow tea_ di cangkirnya.

"Apa rasanya seenak itu?" Tanya Kazuya penasaran.

Satoru membuka mata, dan meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya dengan gaya anggun yang menurut Kazuya agak aneh. "Ini enak sekali. Siapaun pembuatnya, benar-benar jago soal teh."

Alis Kazuya terangkat sedikit. "Sejenis barista mungkin kalau dalam kopi." Ia berkomentar, lalu memanndangi cairan teh di teko Satoru yang nyaris habis.

"Miyuki-_senpai_ sebaiknya juga pesan. Sudah jauh-jauh mampir ke sini, dan tidak mencicipi sama sekali pasti rugi."

"Heh, berani menyuruh segala kau."

Satoru angkat bahu. "Hanya menganjurkan."

Kazuya melirik kertas menu, dan mulai menekuri kembali daftar menu yang tertulis rapih di sana. Memang banyak sekali aneka teh yang ditawarkan. Kazuya berpikir sejenak, lalu melirik kembali ke arah Satoru yang kelihatannya benar-benar sedang kasmaran dengan _yellow tea_. Ia menghela napas, lalu mengangkat tangan.

Kali ini yang datang menghampiri mejanya adalah si pemuda _curly_ berkacamata.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Ada sengatan seperti setrum kecil yang mengigit hati Kazuya ketika matanya bertatapan dengan pemuda itu. Perasaan aneh dan sebersit rasa ganjil yang muncul entah darimana. Kazuya berdeham untuk mengalihkan perhatian, ia melirik sekilas ke arah _nametag_ si pemuda, dan membaca nama '_Yoshiyuki' _ tersemat manis di sana.

"Aku ingin _white tea_." Jawab Kazuya akhirnya, kembali beradu pandang dengan si pemuda berkacamata. Kali ini, Kazuya menyadari warna mata pemuda itu coklat terang, berkikau samar karena terhalang lensa dan bingkai kacamata.

"Pesanan yang bagus. Itu salah satu menu favorit di sini." Si pemuda berkata dengan kalem, senyum tipis mengembang ramah di bibirnya. Kazuya spontan ikut tersenyum.

"Ini enak." Satoru tahu-tahu ikut bicara. Sang _pitcher_ mengangkat cangkirnya yang sudah kosong. "Anda hebat sekali bisa meramu teh seenak ini."

"Terima kasih." Sahut Yoshiyuki, tersenyum simpul. _"Le premier verre est aussi doux que la vie, le deuxiѐme est aussi fort que l'ammor, le troisiѐme est aussi amer que la mort."_

Kazuya hanya menatapnya bengong, Yoshiyuki barusaja mengucapkan kalimat panjang dalam bahasa asing yang tak dapat ia mengerti, Satoru sendiri kelihatannya heran bukan kepalang.

"Bahasa Spanyol?" Tanya Kazuya spontan.

Yoshiyuki menggeleng kecil, dan tersenyum geli. "Bukan, itu pepatah dari Aljazair. Yang artinya kira-kira: _Gelas pertama selembut kehidupan, gelas kedua sekuat cinta, gelas ketiga sepahit kematian_."

Jantung Kazuya berdetak aneh.

Satoru mengernyit. "Yang terakhir kedengaran seram." Komentarnya. "Sepahit kematian."

Tapi Yoshiyuki masih tersenyum ramah. "Saya rasa, ini yang dimaksud pepatah itu: Kehidupan, cinta, dan kematian ada di satu teko teh. Dan kita tidak bisa menghentikan pencampurannya. Jadi walaupun pahit, kita tidak seharusnya merasa kasihan pada orang yang meminumnya. Itu sudah satu paket."

_Kehidupan, cinta dan kematian_. Dalam satu teko teh. Paket lengkap. Kazuya mendengus. Ia rasanya sudah menikmati itu semua.

"Ah, maaf jadi banyak bicara. Saya akan segera buatkan _white tea_ pesanan anda."

Eijun pun pergi ke dapur. Membiarkan Kazuya berdua hanya dengan Satoru. Saat membuka toples yang biasa Eijun isi dengan teh putih, dia terkaget kalau isinya habis. Dia jadi mengecek lemari penyimpanan apakah masih ada stok teh putih yang tersisa. Tapi ternyata habis. Eijun menunduk menyesal dan terpaksa kembali.

"Maafkan saya, ternyata _white tea_ yang anda pesan habis." ucap Eijun penuh penyesalan.

"Ohh..."

"Kebiasaan." sindir Ryouta berbisik, untung tidak didengar oleh Eijun atau pun Kazuya. Tapi dia pergi ke dapur untuk mengecek bahan apa saja yang habis, yang Eijun sendiri tidak sadar.

"Kalau begitu, kami pesan dua _Dandelion Tea_." seru Satoru mendadak menyahut di sebelah Kazuya, "Dan _blue velvet_ juga."

"Dimengerti." balas Eijun, "Kalau anda?" tanya Eijun pada Kazuya.

"Saya itu saja." balas Kazuya canggung.

Eijun menunduk sopan, lalu pergi ke dapur. Saat itu dia diberitahu kalau ada tiga set teh yang habis. Untung yang dipesan Satoru tidak, karena bahannya sendiri lebih sering dipetik di kebun pribadi.

Satoru berjalan ke sekeliling café itu. Ada nota harga yang disampirkan pada setiap pot atau botol kaca. harganya mulai seratus yen sampai dua ribu yen. Bahkan Satoru melihat ada beberapa bunga yang sengaja dikeringkan dan digantung di dinding.

"_Secret Garden_." gumam Satoru tanpa sadar.

Kazuya duduk memperhatikan bunga yang mekar dengan indah. Sementara gendang telinganya samar-samar terfokus pada berita yang tersiar, sebuah spot destinasi di Okinawa.

Jadi teringat, dulu Eijun sering mengajaknya liburan jika _off season_. Seperti ke Nagano—ini destinasi wajib, Hokkaido, Minami, Akibahara, atau Okinawa. Tapi apalah Kazuya yang lebih suka berdiam di kasur kalau hari libur daripada berjalan jauh hanya untuk menikmati pamandangan. Hasilnya Eijun ngambek dan tak mengacuhkan Kazuya selama dua puluh empat jam. Untung mudah diluluhkan dengan masakan buatan Kazuya.

"Miyuki-_senpai_, kita besok ke sini lagi ya." Pinta Satoru yang sudah duduk anteng kembali.

"Huh? Serius?"

Satoru mengangguk berkali-kali, "Tempat ini cocok untuk melepas penat."

Ucapan Satoru rasanya membuat perasaan Kazuya ada yang janggal. Seperti sebuah batu besar menghalang aliran sungai kecil. Tapi memang tempat ini sangat menangkan. Dari aromanya, suasananya, bahkan pemandangannya, siapa saja pasti betah seharian berada di sini. Kazuya jadi penasaran, apakah di dalam dapur juga ada tanamannya? Dari mana ide seperti ini didapat? Rasanya tidak di Jepang saja.

Kazuya jadi gatal, dia mengambil gitarnya dan memainkannya. Alunan yang dia mainkan menenangkan, tidak menyedihkan seperti biasa. Satoru yang mendengarkan itu membeliak tak percaya. Terdengar jelas kalau suasana hati seorang Miyuki Kazuya berubah drastis, walau ada samar rasa sedih, tapi ketenangan ini benar-benar tergambar jelas.

Satoru tersenyum simpul. Dia duduk bersandar dan memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan alunan gawai Kazuya memenuhi ruangan.

Dari dapur, Eijun mengintip, dia mendengar suara petikan gitar, padahal televisi sedang menayangkan berita.

"Yoshi-_nii_." panggil Ryouta, dan langsung jadi pusat perhatian Eijun, "Tolong jangan lupa sama stok bahan lagi. Kasihan pelanggannya."

"Ukh, maaf." Eijun merengut menyesal.

"Dan lagi," Ryouta menuangkan air panas pada salah satu teko yang di dalamnya ada sekitar empat dandelion kering, "Aku lapar."

Perut Eijun berbunyi mendadak. Wajahnya langsung memerah malu, "A-A-A, o-o-oke, ka-kau mau pesan apa? A-Aku belikan di kedai depan." Seru Eijun yang wajahnya sudah memerah semua. Dia melepas celemeknya dan digantungan di belakang pintu.

"_Gyudon set_ sama acar mentimun. Minumnya akan aku buatkan. Yoshi-_nii_ mau apa?" Ryouta beralih menuangkan air panasnya ke teko yang lain.

"Teh hijau seperti biasa. Yang hangat." balas Eijun. Dia langsung pergi meninggalkan toko. Tapi baru mau membuka pintu, salah satu siswi teman Ryouta berseru bertanya, ke mana Eijun akan pergi? Dan dijawab kalau dia mau cari makan siang di kedai depan. Walau kelihatan ramai. Tapi demi rasa lapar, Eijun akan menerjangnya.

Pergilah Eijun dan menghilang di balik pintu kedai seberang.

"Yoshi-_nii_ manis yaa.." seru salah satu siswi yang duduk di sebelah kiri.

"Uhm, aku jatuh cinta pada senyumnya. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, rasanya aku melihat bulan purnama yang sangat indah." Balas yang di sisi kanan. Jujur, Kazuya dan Satoru dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Suara tv dan gawai Kazuya kalah dengan sekumpulan siswi SMA yang histeris kesenangan.

"Apalagi jago masak kue. Idaman semua wanita deh." Yang di tengah sudah menangkup pipinya dan bersemu malu.

"_Sou ne_, idaman banget." yang di kanan menyetujui.

"Seandainya Yoshi-_nii_ membuka kelas memasak, pasti ramai."

"Usulin, yuk!"

Mereka bertiga diam sejenak. Lalu tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan dan ada kerlap-kerlip harapan yang jelas terukir.

Ryouta yang mendegar cuma bisa merinding. Dia berdoa kalau Eijun akan menolak usulan para gadis itu. Dia tidak mau jadi asisten orang yang membuka kelas masak yang sebenarnya dicari adalah kesan cari-cari perhatian.

Ryouta menaruh kedua teko kecil dan gelas di nampan, kemudian membawakannya pada Kazuya dan Satoru. Dia menyajikannya dengan hati-hati.

"Terima kasih." ucap Kazuya.

"Sama-sama, dan kami minta maaf karena kehabisan stok. Kalau anda berkenan, kapan-kapan anda bisa kembali dan kami akan menyajikan pesanan yang anda mau tadi." ucap Ryouta tersenyum kecil.

"Pasti." yang menyahut Satoru.

Ryouta membungkuk kecil dan pergi ke dapur.

_Ada yang aneh_, benak Kazuya terus merasakan sensasi asing yang tak dapat diterjemahkan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan tempat ini, tapi rasanya ada suatu hal yang ia lewatkan. Sesuatu yang mungkin penting. Ia melirik ke arah Satoru, dan mulai mencoba menganalisa.

"Furuya, coba cek ponselmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Cepat cek saja." Kata Kazuya tidak sabar, Satoru hanya menurut. Kemudian meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja.

"Ada kabar dari pelatih atau yang lainnya? Yang meminta kita datang ke Tokyo sekarang juga?"

"Nihil." Jawab Satoru singkat. "Hanya notifikasi grup para anggota tim SoftBank, percakapannya juga tidak penting."

Kazuya membuang napas berat, ia sendiri lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek. Hanya notifikasi grup, dan beberapa notifikasi lain dari instagramnya. Sama sekali tidak ada yang penting atau darurat. Mata Kazuya kembali bergulir ke sekeliling, suasana masih sama, tiga gadis remaja yang berceloteh ceria di depan jendela, seorang pemuda yang berdiri di balik _counter_, bunga-bunga yang mekar dengan indah, juga Furuya Satoru yang duduk di dekatnya sambil memakan _macaron_ terakhir.

_Apa yang salah?_ Batin Kazuya bertanya. Ia lalu meraba kantung celananya, kunci mobilnya ada di kantung sebelah kiri. Ia meraba lagi pada bagian belakang, merasakan dompetnya juga masih tersimpan di sana. Lalu mengapa hatinya terus merasa gelisah? Ada ganjalan tak kasat mata yang terasa begitu sulit diabaikan.

"Miyuki-_senpai_?"

Kazuya bahkan nyaris terlonjak mendengar suara Satoru. Ia menoleh cepat menatap pemuda itu.

"Aku lapar." Kata Satoru kalem.

Kazuya mengernyit. "Kau baru saja menghabiskan semua pesananmu."

"Ya, tapi ini bukan makanan berat. Ayo pesan sandwich, sekalian saja makan siang di sini."

Kazuya melirik kertas menu, dan melihat memang ada sandwich dengan varian isi sayuran, dan bisa memilih isian utama, daging sapi, ayam, atau telur. Kazuya berpikir sejenak, merasa masih ada yang aneh dari tempat ini. Tapi kemudian ia melihat Satoru mulai mengeluh kelaparan, maka Kazuya menghela napas berat dan mengangguk. "Ya sudah, pesan saja."

Satoru langung mengangkat satu tangannya, dan Takeuchi sigap menghampiri. "Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku ingin dua sandwich isi daging sapi. Miyuki-_senpai_ mau apa?"

"Satu sandwich daging ayam, jangan diberi mayones ya."

"Oh, baiklah. Dua sandwich isi daging sapi dan satu sandwich isi daging ayam tanpa mayones, begitu?"

"Ah, dan air putih." Tambah Satoru.

"Tentu, itu sudah pasti kami berikan jika anda memesan sandwich dan makan di sini."

"Oh, terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu silahkan ditunggu sebentar, saya akan siapkan pesanan anda. Permisi." Takeuchi kembali berlalu pergi dan masuk ke dapur.

Kazuya melirik ke arah Satoru dan mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi. "Tumben kau banyak makan."

"Di sini nyaman." Satoru mendelikkan bahu.

Kazuya ingin menepis, tapi ia tak punya alasan yang logis. Secara logikanya berjalan saat pertama masuk tempat ini memang sangat nyaman, namun beberapa menit belakangan Kazuya justru mulai merasa resah. Ia merasa ada yang kurang. Ah tidak, mungkin sebaliknya. Daripada sesuatu yang _kurang_, ia justru merasa ada sesuatu yang_ lebih_ di tempat ini. Sesuatu yang penting, namun tidak ia sadari. Tapi apa?

Kazuya mencoba menarik napas perlahan, lalu membuangnya dengan hati-hati. Ia meneguk habis kopinya yang sudah mulai dingin. Lalu membuang napas panjang, dan mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Kazuya bersandar ke kursi, sebelah tanggannya kini hanya mengelus-elus senar-senar gitarnya dalam gerak lambat tanpa berniat memetik nada. Menciptakan getar lalu melahirkan resonansi bunyi yang terasa merambat sampai ke jantungnya.

Matanya kini lurus ke arah pintu yang tertutup, memperhatikan lonceng kecil yang menggantung di atas pintu. Otomatis akan berdenting tiap kali pintu dibuka. Pemuda berkacamata bernama Yoshiyuki tadi baru saja keluar dari pintu itu. Kazuya sempat melihat langkahnya yang agak terburu, tapi masih menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh dan menjawab dengan senyum tulus ketika seorang gadis yang duduk di sana bertanya padanya.

Kazuya memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat. Yoshiyuki punya gaya modis yang tak biasa ia temui di kesehariannya. Dia sangat _stylish_ dan _trendy_, namun dengan perpaduan busana yang tidak berlebihan. Yang sejauh ini Kazuya rasa paling familiar hanyalah warna rambut coklat gelapnya. Namun berkat _style curly_ dan agak gondrong juga _mullet_, tetap saja rasanya tak wajar bagi keseharian Kazuya. Ia juga lumayan tinggi, pakaiannya cukup sederhana namun tetap menarik berkat perpaduan warna dan gaya yang serasi. Kazuya mencoba mengingat lebih jauh, apa yang aneh? Apa kacamata Yoshiyuki miring? Rasanya tidak, kacamata itu bertengger sempurna di tulang hidungnya. Apa ada sesuatu di wajahnya? Di rambutnya? Kazuya menggeleng, Yoshiyuki tampak rapi dan bersih.

_Lalu perasaan apa ini? _

Kazuya merasa kosong. Tapi ia bahkan tidak tahu bagian mana tepatnya yang kosong. Ada sepasukan sel dalam hatinya yang terus menyerukan, _'Sadarlah! Sadarlah!'_ tapi otaknya memblokade semua jalur untuk berpikir atau mencari kepingan informasi. Instingnya bekerja keras tapi sekaligus juga mogok. Membuatnya terus berpikir tanpa tahu apa yang mesti dipikirkan. Saat itulah pesanan mereka datang.

Dua sandwich daging sapi untuk Satoru, dan satu sandwich daging ayam untuknya. Juga satu teko besar air putih dan dua gelas bersih. Takeuchi Ryouta mengucapkan beberapa kata _selamat menikmati hidangan_ kemudian mohon diri untuk mengambil piring dan cangkir teh yang sudah kosong, Kazuya hanya balas mengangguk, sedang Satoru sudah mulai memakan sandwichnya.

"_Anno_, boleh aku pinjam toilet?" Tanya Kazuya tepat sebelum Takeuchi beranjak pergi.

"_Hai_, tentu." Ia tersenyum lugas dan mengangguk. "Anda bisa masuk ke bagian dapur dulu, toiletnya ada di sana." Katanya memberi informasi. Kazuya mengumamkan kata terima kasih sekenanya lalu berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Bahkan di area dapur pun masih terdapat beberapa jenis tanaman yang sengaja disimpan untuk mempercantik suasana. Tapi Kazuya tak punya waktu untuk mengamat-amati lebih jauh, ia segera melesat ke kamar mandi ia butuh air untuk mencuci wajah atau menyiram kepalanya.

Kamar mandi itu bisa dibilang cukup luas untuk ukuran sebuah toko kecil, bahkan ada wastafel dan juga cermin berukuran medium di dekat pintu. Kazuya berdiri menghadap watafel, jari-jarinya mencengram bagian keramik yang terasa dingin itu, lalu ia tersadar ada termor kecil di sana. Ia gemetar.

'_Aku hanya minum secangkir kopi, kenapa bisa seperti ini?' _

Ia manatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Ia merasa jantungnya berdekat tak wajar, dan jari-jarinya gemetar sedikit, rasa resah dan gelisah menyelubungi hatinya. Ia merasa seperti kelebihan kopi, seolah efek kafeinnya mulai menyebar ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya dan membuatnya merasakan sensasi tak wajar. Tapi Kazuya tahu ini bukan karena kopi. Perasaan ini lain. Bukan akibat makan atau minuman, tapi sesuatu yang tersimpan di dalam ingatannya, relung hatinya.

Kazuya mengembuskan napas perlahan dan menyalakan kran, ia melepas kacamata dan menyimpannya sejenak, lalu menunduk untuk membasuh wajahnya. Beberapa bahkan ia biarkan ikut membasahi rambut dan kulit kepalanya. Rasa dingin dan sejuknya air itu membuat syaraf-syaraf kaku di wajahnya sedikit mengendur, namun resahnya tak serta merta hilang. Kazuya mengangkat wajahnya kembali, melihat tetes-tetas air mengalir dari dagunya. Ia mematikan kran, lalu menepuk sebelah pipinya cukup keras, memaksa perasaannya menetap di pijakan yang kuat.

'_Sadarlah, Miyuki Kazuya.' _

Kazuya lalu menghela napas, mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mulai mengelap jejak-jejak air di wajahnya, poninya yang kini basah ia sigar ke belakang. Membiarkan keningnya terekspos cukup jelas. Kazuya lantas memakai kembali kacamatanya.

Saat membuka pintu, pemandangan yang Kazuya lihat kembali membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Jadi Yoshi-_nii_ sudah makan?"

"Yep, pesananku cepat datang. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk makan sambil mengunggu pesananmu. Nah, cepat kau makanlah."

Takeuchi mengangguk lalu meraih bungkusan plastik yang disodorkan, pemuda itu kemudian menarik satu kursi ke dekat meja dapur, lalu mulai duduk menghadap meja sambil mengeluarkan makanannya.

Kazuya masih berdiri di tepi pintu, ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu menahan kakinya untuk tetap di tempat. Terutama mengamati bagaimana ketika Yoshiyuki menarik lepas kacamatanya singkat, lalu membersihkan lensanya dengan sehelai kain kecil khusus.

Napas Kazuya tercekat, ia bisa melihat sekilas warna mata asli Yoshiyuki sekarang. _Coklat, berpendar keemasan_.

"Ah," Yoshiyuki tersadar akan keberadaan Kazuya, ia buru-buru tersenyum dan berdiri tegak. "Anda sudah selesai? Maaf kamar mandinya kecil."

Kazuya tidak bisa menjawab sampai selang beberapa detik, lalu ia hanya merespon dengan anggukan samar. Yoshhiyuki tersenyum padanya. Ada tinju menghantam dadanya. Menyekat udara ke paru-parunya.

Kazuya mengambil satu langkah, matanya tak lepas dari sosok Yoshiyuki yang kini sedang memakai celemek, lalu menunjuk mug berwarna hijau pastel dan menoleh pada Takeuchi yang kini sedang makan. "Ini untukku?"

Takeuchi mendongak kecil dan mengangguk. "Cepat minum, mulai agak dingin."

Yoshiyuki mengangguk. Meraih mug, dengan tangan kiri.

Ia minum dengan tangan kiri.

Kazuya berpegang pada dinding. Ada denging aneh merambat di telinganya. Keringat meluncur turun dari balik punggungnya. Kazuya masih diam di tempat sampai pemuda itu selesai minum, mengusap bibir dengan punggung tangan, dan mendesah lega karena kerongkongannya terasa jernih kembali.

Kazuya mencoba bernapas. _Ada yang salah_. Cara Yoshikuki minum. Caranya mengusap bibir, caranya menggenggam, bahkan caranya menyeringai geli ke arah Takeuchi…

Kazuya merasa semua ini lekat dan begitu dekat dengannya. Sedekat nadi, namun sulit digapai.

Yoshiyuki kemudian menoleh padanya, mengerjap. Bahkan caranya mengerjapkan mata...

"Eh, anda baik-baik saja?" Pemuda itu maju mendekat, tapi Kazuya justru mulai merasa tubuhnya berubah dingin.

"Anda sakit?"

Bahkan sirat khawatir yang terpancar samar dari matanya kini membuat Kazuya bertambah resah.

Kazuya menarik napas, menegakkan posisi, lalu mengumpulkan semua sisa tenaganya untuk menggeleng lugas. "Saya baik-baik saja. Maaf, permisi."

Lalu ia melangkah lebar-lebar menuju tempat dimana Satoru sudah menghabiskan satu porsi sandwich. Kazuya menuang air ke gelas dengan terburu-buru, dan meminumnya hanya dalam waktu tak lebih dari tiga detik. Ia sama sekali tidak menarik napas, dan baru bernapas kembali begitu gelasnya kosong.

Satoru memandanginya dengan bingung.

"Miyuki-_senpai_, ada apa?" Tanya sang _pitcher_. "Kau pucat seperti baru melihat hantu."

Kazuya memijat keningnya dan mengatur napasnya, mengendalikan emosinya yang tiba-tiba kacau seperti dihantam tsunami. Menstabilkan detak jantungnya sekaligus mendamaikan perasaan dan pikirannya, "Kau makan saja bagianku, aku duluan ke penginapan. Titip bawakan gitarku." Kazuya meninggalkan pesan pada Satoru dengan seenak jidat.

"Uhm, baiklah." balas Satoru singkat. Kazuya pun pergi, mengambil arah kanan jalan tempat dia menginap. Jaraknya tidak begitu jauh, tapi untuk kondisi Kazuya sekarang, jaraknya sangat sangat jauh.

Tanpa mengindahkan kondisi Kazuya, Satoru mengambil sandwich bagian Kazuya dan memakannya dengan lahap. Kemudian teringat kalau semua yang membayar ini adalah dirinya. Satoru merutuki tindakannya membiarkan Kazuya pergi begitu saja.

"Anu, teman anda tadi apa baik-baik saja?" Tanya Eijun dari seberang _counter_, dia menaruh mugnya dan duduk di kursinya, arah matanya terfokus pada Satoru yang masih asik makan.

"Dia sedikit pucat."

"Oh, sakit?" tanya Eijun lagi.

Satoru menggeleng tidak tahu, "Mungkin Miyuki-_senpai_ hanya kecapekan sehabis mengemudi dari Tokyo ke sini." Jawab Satoru sekenanya.

Mendengar itu, Eijun diam selama beberapa detik. _Miyuki? Miyuki Kazuya? Miyuki-sheishu? Catcher dari SoftBank?_ Eijun diam lama. Memproses mulai dari awalnya _Catcher_ itu datang sampai barusan pergi. Bagimana dirinya bicara dan malah menyia-nyiakan waktunya?

"Anu, barusan itu Miyuki Kazuya? _Catcher_ dari _SoftBank_?" tanya Eijun memastikan.

Satoru mengangguk lagi.

"Dan, anda..." Eijun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Dia antara tidak yakin dan yakin melanjutkanya.

"Furuya Satoru, calon _Ace_ _SoftBank_." jawab Satoru bangga, ada imajiner kilatan bintang berkedip yang menunjukkan seberapa pedenya dia.

Eijun langsung mengambil bulpoin dan secarik kertas. Dia berdiri dan berjalan agak tergesa-gesa mendekati Satoru, menyodorkan kertas dan bulpoin langsung dengan senyum layaknya anak kecil melihat idola favoritnya, "Saya boleh minta tanda tangan? Saya fans anda."

Satoru terdiam. Dia lalu tersenyum dan menerima kertas sekaligus bolpoin, menandatanginya dengan beralaskan meja kayu café, "Untuk?" Tanya Satoru meminta nama.

Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah, binar matanya menghangat.

"Yoshiyuki, Yoshiyuki Eijun."

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

V: Pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah favo, follow, dan review fanfic ini. Terima kasih **Ai Haruka**, **Baby'Alien Kim Taehyung, **dan **StarTsuki** sudah follow dan favo. Sekarang waktunya balas review.

A: Yep, thanks semua. **Dyulia971**, well, kami akan up setiap Kamis siang, doakan saja semoga bisa konsisten yaa, trims udah baca, rewiew terus yaaw

V: thanks juga **Ai Haruka**, ini update kok.

A: **Isana Misaki**, hehe iya semoga bisa lancar up seminggu sekali.

V: Guestnya ada dua nih, jadi makasih banget ya. And we stand for RYOU-KUN!

A: Yup, dan untuk **Isana**, terima kasih sudah bersabar, ini up chapter 2, selamat menikmati~

V: ada yang ingin disampaikan, Aiko-san?

A: pesannya, jangan buang sampah sembarangan/nggak gitu

V: hanya itu?

A: apa ya? Nanya aja deh, Valky-san, ini rencananya mau dibuat berapa chapter?

V: entah, kita ikuti alur saja

A: oiya, Reader-sama, kalian boleh kok nanya kalau misal ada yang kurang jelas, nanti Valky-san yang jawab

V: maa, saya yang sering buka akunnya sih, Aiko-san sibuk kuliah

A: yaudah deh gitu aja, see you next chapy!

V: Ditunggu eksistensi kalian di kolom review, see ya next week


	3. Chapter 3

"Yoshiyuki, Yoshiyuki Eijun."

Gerak tubuh Satoru mendadak terhenti. Dia mendongak pada Eijun yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu tanda tangannya, "_Eijun_?"

"_Hai_, Eijun _desu_. Uh, apakah ada yang salah?" tanya Eijun agak heran mendapati sirat keterkejutan dari mata gelap Satoru.

Ada gelengan singkat di sana, "Tidak." Jawab Satoru. Dia menulis nama penggemarnya sambil membatin, _Mungkin hanya kebetulan sama._

Setelah yakin, Satoru mengembalikan kertas yang sudah ditandatangani dan bulpoinnya, "_Arigatou gozaimasu_. Anu, teruslah menang sampai akhir musim. Saya mendukung anda sepenuhnya."

Satoru mengangguk mantap, "Itu pasti."

"Saya permisi." Eijun pun bukannya ke dapur, malah keluar café dan pergi ke lantai dua. Tapi kemudian kembali karena lupa mengambil kunci rumahnya.

Satoru meminum teh dandelionnya. Mengulang lagi detik di mana Eijun menyebutkan nama lengkapnya. Nama pemberian yang sama dengan _orang itu_, tapi marga yang berbeda. Sifat mereka juga berbeda. Perawakan juga berbeda. Dan yang satu ini memakai kacamata, pasti rabun jauh sama seperti Miyuki Kazuya. Sementara _orang itu _tidak. Jadi ia menyimpulkan kalau mereka kebetulan mirip.

Namun untuk jaga-jaga, lebih baik Satoru tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada _catcher_nya, khawatir kalau pasangan _battery_nya itu malah larut pada kesedihan yang sangat dalam dan malah melukai dirinya sendiri.

…**o…**

**.**

**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **_disclaimer by_** Terajima Yuuji**

**ENDIAFERON **© ** Ohtani Kyko**

_kami mendapatkan keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

**.**

…**o…**

Eijun sering bermimpi. Dirinya memakai kemeja putih dengan dasi dan celana abu-abu, sepatu pantofel yang mengkilat juga. Tidak ada kacamata yang bertengger di matanya. Sekelilingnya berupa tanah lapang dengan pohon sakura yang kelopaknya sudah berguguran, melukis tanah dengan seni abstrak yang indah.

Dan dia, berdiri di tengah-tengah tanah lapang. Tangan kirinya digenggam erat sementara pinggulnya dirangkul oleh tangan besar yang dengan mudah melingkari pinggangnya. Ada sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya di depannya. Mengajaknya berdansa pelan memutari tanah lapang yang sudah hujan deras dengan kelopak sakura. Anginnya yang menemani mereka, menyapu helaian rambut mereka sekaligus membimbing mereka mengikuti irama.

Senyum sosok itu bagaikan kupu-kupu yang senantiasa menemani setiap langkah Eijun menapak tanah. Indah, memabukkan, membuatnya sangat senang, level puncak kebahagiaan. Bibir ranum itu ingin Eijun sentuh, tapi apalah daya ini cuma mimpi. Tapi mimpi yang terus berulang kali datang.

Sosok itu memakai baju yang sama seperti Eijun. Dia menggiring Eijun pada kebahagiaan yang Eijun sendiri tidak bisa gambarkan. Alunan melodi dari gesekan ranting dan pohon membuat suasana menjadi lebih berwarna.

Eijun memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dirinya bersandar pada bahu lebar sosok itu. Sosok yang kata Eijun adalah malaikat pelindungnya. Mimpi indah yang mengusir mimpi-mimpi buruknya. Mengusir wajah-wajah hitam yang meneriakinya kalimat-kalimat abstrak yang tidak bisa didengar.

Hanya sosok ini yang melindungi mimpinya. Dengan sayap sakura yang membentang, membawa Eijun pada pelukannya yang hangat. Di dekat sosok ini Eijun merasa aman.

Apakah ini orang di masa lalu atau hanya imajinasi yang Eijun ciptakan semata?

Sebenarnya, Eijun tidak memikirkan jawabannya. Dia hanya menikmati mimpi ini tanpa peduli apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu.

_"Eijun..."_ Panggil sosok itu, suaranya samar. Eijun tidak tahu apakah itu berat atau ringan, serak atau lancar, cempreng atau baritone, tapi suara itu menyejukkan hatinya.

"_Hai_?" sambil berdansa pelan, sosok itu memeluk Eijun lebih erat dan membiarkan sayap sakuranya merangkul tubuh kecil Eijun.

_"Selamat pagi."_

Kelopak mata Eijun terbuka perlahan, langit-langit kamar dengan warna krem menyambutnya. cahaya matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela gordennya menyambut Eijun pada pagi hari jumat yang cerah. Membawa kesadaran yang perlahan memeluknya dan membangunkannya.

Eijun mendudukkan diri. Terdiam lama lalu tersenyum simpul, "Selamat pagi." Sapanya balik pada mimpi yang jelas sudah berakhir. Tapi seperti ada keyakinan kalau akan bertemu lagi di lain malam. Mimpi yang menunjukkan kalau hari ini adalah hari yang indah berwarna dan menenangkan.

Eijun turun dari kasurnya, dia merapikan selimutnya dan memulai rutinitas paginya.

Hari ini setelah menyiram tanaman, dia akan pergi ke rumah orang tuanya dan menghabiskan waktunya di sana.

_Family time_ lah istilahnya.

Menemani ibunya memasak kue, mengobrol dengan ayahnya dan membahas soal apa saja yang memungkinkan. Kemudian saat hampir jam pulang sekolah, dia akan pergi menjemput Naomi dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan sampai waktunya makan malam. Berkumpul di ruang keluarga bersama dan menonton film sampai larut malam. Eijun akan tidur di sebelah Naomi dan memeluknya erat.

Walau dirinya juga akan dimanja ibunya. Rambut ikalnya akan dibelai lembut dan mendengarkan ibunya yang curhat tentang bagaimana ayah yang terlalu santai dan suka meremehkan banyak hal. Tapi ada senyuman di sana, bahkan menceritakan langsung di depan sang ayah. Seperti tidak ada privasi, tapi juga tidak ada pertengkaran. Yang ada hanya sahutan protes kecil dan akan ditengahi oleh Eijun.

Jujur, Eijun sangat bersyukur dia diselamatkan oleh keluarga Yoshiyuki. Dirinya yang orang luar diangkat sebagai anak dan dibiarkan tinggal terpisah membuka café dan toko. Memberinya tempat tinggal sementara dirinya tersesat dengan masa lalu yang tidak pernah jelas. Yang diingat hanya sebatas nama pemberiannya, _Eijun_. Tapi dia tidak ingat dengan marga keluarganya.

Jadi Eijun berpikir, mungkin masa lalunya itu memang seharusnya dilupakan jika diingat hanya membawa rasa sakit. Toh, kehidupannya yang sekarang sudah sangat baik. Ada ayah dan ibu yang selalu mempedulikannya, Naomi yang mengulurkan tangan kecilnya dan menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan tanpa arah. Keluarga ini adalah cahaya terang yang menghangatkan hati Eijun. Dia ingin berada di sini selamanya. Dalam lindungan mereka dan membalas kebahagiaan mereka.

_Terima kasih,_ batin Eijun pada kedua orang tuanya dan Naomi. Memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan kantuk menguasainya. Tidur dalam pelukan keluarga hangat, sang penyelamat dan pelindung yang nyata.

...

Kazuya dan Satoru esoknya kembali ke café unik itu. Tapi hari itu tutup, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ada orang di sana. Lampu yang menyala hanya lampu luar. Tanda kalau pemiliknya pergi jauh entah ke mana.

"Kita cari tempat lain saja." Ujar Kazuya sekenanya, dia berbalik dan mencari café lain yang sekiranya nyaman. Satoru hanya mengikuti sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang, pada café yang di halaman kanannya terdapat taman kecil untuk membudidayakan bunga atau tanaman lain.

_Iya, cuma kebetulan_. Batin Satoru mantap dan agak berlari kecil mengejar langkah lebar Kazuya.

…

_Panas. _

_Dan Youichi benar-benar butuh menyiram diri di bawah shower saat ini juga. _

_Membiarkan air dingin meyusup dalam tiap pori-pori kulitnya―_

_BRAK!_

"―_Hei!" Youichi terlonjak kaget. Dia hampir telanjang sepenuhnya ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka―dibanting―secara tiba-tiba._

"_Menyebalkan." Si pelaku memasang wajah ditekuk dalam, bibir mengerucut runcing, dan jalan gaya dihentak-hentakkan. _

"Kora_, Sawamura!" Youichi menggeram tertahan. "Kau tidak bisa masuk kamarku begitu saja!"_

_Eijun merotasikan bola matanya malas, melempar tasnya asal ke atas ranjang single milik Youichi lalu membanting tubuhnya sendiri di sana. "Peduli amat."_

_Youichi membuang napas gusar. "Bagus," Ia menatap Eijun lurus-lurus, kedua tangan mulai terlipat defensif di depan dada. "sekarang kau bahkan naik ke ranjangku. Kau makin kurang ajar ya, Bocah." _

_Eijun balas memandang sang pemuda berparas Asia itu dengan mata menyipit jengkel. "Apa sih masalahmu, Kuramochi-senpai?"_

"_Setidaknya pakai otakmu, Bakamura. Seorang _kohai_ tak seharusnya masuk kamar _senpai_nya begitu saja."_

_Bola mata kembali berotasi malas. Pemuda yang dipanggil Sawamura itu justru merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang, jelas sama sekali tak mengacuhkan kalimat Youichi sebelumnya. Kedua tangan dibuka lebar, dan pandangan mata menyenter lurus langit-langit kamar. "Aku datang bukan sebagai seorang kohai yang masuk kamar senpainya. Aku datang sebagai sahabatmu yang butuh tempat untuk mengeluarkan segala keluh kesah tentang pacarya yang―"_

"_Yang sepertinya lebih peduli pada rekan timnya ketimbang kau sebagai pacarnya." Youichi melanjutkan. Sudah kelewat hapal dengan topik ini._

_Eijun menjentikkan jari. "_Exactly_." Kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit hingga kini bisa bertatap langsung dengan pemuda berambut hijau gelap yang sedang berdiri di depan lemari. Tubuh muskular terlihat berkeringat, dan hanya celana pendek hitam yang menamengi. Eijun mengerutkan alis. "Kenapa _Senpai_ tidak pakai baju?"_

_Youichi mendengus. "Aku mau mandi, sampai kau dengan kurang ajar menerobos pintu kamarku tanpa permisi, Sawamura." Ia berkata lambat-lambat dan penuh penekanan, sindiran, dan nada tak suka yang tak mau repot-repot disembunyikan._

_Eijun membentuk vokal O sekilas dengan mulutnya, lalu pemuda itu menghela napas panjang. "Dia jadi semakin menyebalkan."_

_Youichi tidak menyahut, ia hanya memandang Eijun cukup lama, lalu memutuskan untuk ikut mengambil duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Hingga ranjang itu bergoyang singkat akibat dua bobot tubuh yang mesti ditanggung. _

_Lalu disusul hening melingkupi keduanya. Hanya deru samar pendingin ruangan yang menemani. Saat ini, Youichi sudah siap memasang telinga untuk mendengar segala curahan hati pemuda berambut coklat gelap yang sudah lama eksis sebagai adik kelasnya itu. Lama Eijun tak membuka mulutnya, ekspresi di wajahnya kusut, dan pemuda itu hanya memainkan ujung rambutnya dengan jemarinya secara asal-asalan._

"_Hm?" Tagih Youichi akhirnya, menyerah untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi._

_Eijun balas menatpnya, cemberut. "Dia semakin sering mengabaikanku. Dia jarang membalas pesanku, menjawab telponku, dan menghabiskan waktu denganku. Dan alasannya selalu sama, sibuk kegiatan latihan bersama Furuya, Furuya dan Furuya."_

Miyuki lagi_, batin Youichi jemu. _

"_Mereka _battery_ soalnya." Sahut Youichi, mencoba tenang. Jika keadaannya masih seperti saat di SMA dulu, mungkin ia sudah memelintir Eijun sekarang. Tapi semenjak Eijun dan Kazuya resmi berpacaran, nasibnya mulai berubah. Youichi tahu makna mengerikan yang tersirat dari senyum dan mata Kazuya andai Youichi terlalu sering memelinting atau menyentuh tubuh Eijun. Catcher mata empat itu cemburuannya tidak main-main. Mungkin ia tidak akan menyerang Youichi, tapi Eijun yang akan jadi korban sepanjang malam, hingga esoknya mantan pitcher kidal itu bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Youichi masih punya hati, ia tidak tega._

"_Padahal si Furuya itu, dia tidak hebat-hebat amat. Hanya karena dia masih main bisbol, tinggi, sedikit loyo, dan berwajah datar semua orang membicarakan dan memujinya setinggi langit. Furuya begini, Furuya begitu, sudah begini Furuya juga begitu." Eijun meraih salah satu guling yang sejak tadi membisu, meremasnya gemas kelewat sebal, dengan gigi deret atas dan bawah yang beradu emosi. "Argh! Menyebalkan!" Guling berpindah eksistensi. Dilempar jauh penuh emosi hingga berakhir dengan tergeletak tak berdaya di atas dinginnya lantai._

_Youichi mengerutkan kening. "Kau membicarakan Furuya seolah-olah kau tidak mengenalnya. Seolah-olah dia orang asing yang tahu-tahu masuk ke tengah-tengah kalian, dan menghancurkan segalanya."_

"_Cih, dari dulu juga begitu. Furuya selalu berhasil merebut perhatian." _

"_Jadi benar, cemburu itu membutakan hati." Gumam Youichi._

"_Dan saat aku mengeluh, Kazuya-sialan itu hanya tertawa geli, dan berkata bahwa kemarahanku tidak masuk akal. Dia bilang aku seharusnya tahu bahwa Furuya adalah pasangan batterynya yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sekarang. Lalu dia akan bilang, _salah sendiri kau berhenti bisbol_. Dasar Megane Bodoh, aku berhenti bisbol demi dia!"_

_Youichi membuang napas panjang. "Kau sudah menceritakannya padaku sekurang-kurangnya empat belas kali dalam satu minggu ini."_

_Pipi digelembungkan, bibir mengecil kerucut maju ke depan, mata mendelik jengkel. "_Senpai_ sama sekali tidak membantu."_

_Youichi mengangkat kedua bahunya tak acuh, pandangannya kini berpindah pada figura foto di atas meja belajarnya. Momen yang ditangkap dalam potret itu adalah dirinya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi bersama Eijun merangkulnya lengkap dengan senyum lebar dikulum manis menyilaukan. Di samping Eijun, ada Kazuya yang tersenyum penuh pesona ke arah kemera, Sebelah tangan Kazuya melingkar manis di pingang Eijun. Youichi sering menjadi orang ketiga yang dipaksa ikut kencan oleh pasangan absurd ini, teman-teman tidak peka yang membuatnya berkali-kali terdampar sebagi obat nyamuk. Terpaksa harus mendengarkan segala perdebatan mereka yang pada akhirnya ditutup dengan beberepa gombalan norak atau kecupan-kecupan kasmaran._

"_Aku sangat mencintainya..." Suara Eijun menyapa tiba-tiba. Datar, namun bernapaskan kesan mendalam dan sebongkah kekecewaan. Mau tak mau, Youichi kembali memfokuskan diri pada pemuda itu. "Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta sampai seperti ini..."_

_Youichi duduk diam di tempatnya, mengamati wajah Eijun, mata emasnya yang menerawang jauh menuju suatu tempat suci bernama ruang hati dan cinta yang tak pernah Youichi mengerti sepenuhnya._

"_Sejak aku bertemu dengannya, dialah yang paling membuatku merasa sesakit ini. Dia begitu penting untukku. Tapi sepertinya aku tak sepenting itu untuknya."_

_Youiuhi baru membuka mulutnya bermaksud untuk menjawab, samapi sebuah suara tak asing tahu-tahu muncul._

"_Dasar _Drama King_."_

_Baik Eijun maupun Youichi sama-sama meboleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Di tepi pintu kamar, Miyuki Kazuya berdiri dengan gaya berkecak pinggang dan bibir menukik geli membentuk sebuah seringai menjengkelkan. Ia lalu mengangkat satu tangan, melambai ringan. "Halo, Eijun Sayang. Sedang curhat seru, ya?"_

_Eijun bangkit, duduk tegak, melempar satu bantal tepat ke wajah tampan Kazuya. "_Fuck you!_ Sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?!"_

_Kazuya terkekeh geli, balik melempar bantalnya kepada Eijun asal. "Yeah, yeah, aku juga mencintaimu. Aku berdiri di sini cukup lama untuk mendengar semua keluh kesahmu. Aku mengikutimu dari tadi, dan kau bahkan tidak sadar?"_

_Bantal kembali dilempar jengkel, namun Kazuya berhasil menangkapnya tanpa kesusahan. "Bangsat!"_

"_Bahasa dramatisnya, kau merasa seperti kekasih yang tak dianggap. Begitu?" _

_Wajah Eijun merah padam, sedang Kazuya mulai tertawa geli, Youichi lagi-lagi terjebak dalam drama sepasang sejoli ini._

"_Terus saja tertawa! Dasar menyebalkan. Kau sama sekali tidak memahami perasaanku. Egois!" Eijun berkelekar sewot, tapi hal itu justru membuat Kazuya makin merasa geli._

"_Kau harus lihat wajah merajukmu itu." Kazuya memegangi perutnya geli, matanya kian menyipit kecil seperti busur panah mini. Tonjolan khas oriental di bawah mata menggenapkan garis-garis tawanya._

"_Ha-ha-ha. Lucu sekali. Kau memang selalu seperti ini, menganggapku hanya lelucon." Eijun membuang napas berat. "Kau jahat, Kazuya."_

_Kazuya langsung berhenti tertawa dan mengatur napasnya, memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatap sepasang manik emas Eijun penuh keseriusan. "Eijun…" _

_Pipi Eijun diusap pelan, sentuhan tangan kasar Kazuya pada kulit wajahnya yang selalu berhasil membuatnya luluh-lantak. Eijun menunduk, enggan bertemu dengan mata Kazuya. Ia masih marah, tadi secara bersamaan ia merasa begitu sedih dan tak berdaya, di sisi yang lain ia bahkan hanya ingin memeluk Kazuya._

"_Eijun…" Panggil Kazuya lagi, suaranya melembut, tangan tangannya perlahan mengangkat wajah Eijun untuk mendongak dan bertatapan dengannya. "Inilah kenapa ku bilang kau sebaiknya tinggal bersamaku. Kau adalah pacarku, dan sudah menjadi asisten pribadiku sekarang, apa salahnya tinggal bersama?"_

_Eijun balik menatap penuh keseriusan. Hingga jarum detik terus berotasi, menggerogoti setiap sekon yang dihabiskan emas dan kamamel itu hanya untuk saling bertemu, menatap. _

"_Ku pikir kau mengajakku tinggal bersama hanya agar kau bisa meniduriku setiap malam." Bisik Eijun akhirnya suaranya serak._

_Kazuya berdeham kecil. "Yah, itu salah satu alasannya sih."_

_Dada bidang Kazuya didorong keras. "Bajingan! Mesum!"_

_Kazuya terkekeh geli, lalu menggenggam balik kedua tangan Eijun. "Aku serius, Sawamura Eijun. Tinggallah bersamaku, aku selalu ingin dekat denganmu. Melihatmu saat pertama membuka mata, dan melihatmu saat terakhir kali sebelum tidur. Aku akan memasak untukmu jika ada waktu luang. Berbelanja ke supermarkat bersamamu untuk membeli kebutuhan, dan lain-lain. Terima saja tawaran ini, kumohon?"_

_Dan interaksi hening itu pecah ketika Youichi menghela napas panjang kemudian berkata, "_You were so gay."

_Dan seperti biasa, ia diabaikan._

_Dan tak butuh waktu lama, sampai Eijun akhirnya mengangguk, lalu Kazuya tersenyum puas, meraih tengkuk kekasihnya dan membawanya pada ciuman mesra di bibir, yang berlanjut pada ciuman-ciuman panas lainnya. _

_Youichi memutar mata muak. Dua orang ini semakin terang-terangan dan tak tahu malu di hadapannya. Maka ia berinisiatif untuk berdiri, meraih segelas air dari mejanya lalu menyiram Eijun dan Kazuya yang sudah mulai make out di atas ranjangnya. _

"_Jangan lakukan itu di kamarku! Dasar pasangan tidak waras!"_

…

Suara petir membuat Kazuya bangkit dari nostalgia yang hampir menelannya. Kazuya menarik napas, mendongak untuk menatap langit kelabu. Ia berdiri bersandar pada mobilnya di tepi jalan yang sepi. Mengabaikan lalu-lalang segelincir orang yang berbisik-bisik ketika melihatnya. _Sesak_, Kazuya merasakan sesak menghimpit dadanya tanpa bisa dicegah. _Bagaimana bisa kenangan yang dulunya indah kini terasa sangat menyakitkan saat diingat kembali? _

Kazuya mengigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa getir merambat dari ulu hati sampai ke tenggorokan. Ia muak dengan rasa pahit. Kepahitan akan realita ini seribu kali lebih pekat daripada kopi favoritnya. Kerinduan yang mengendap dan menumpuk dalam hatinya. Memenuhi semua jalur kebahagiaan yang ada.

Eijun tidak lagi ada di sini. Tidak peduli hari ini ataupun nanti. Eijun tak pernah kembali ke pelukannya. Berapa kalipun Kazuya meratap dan memohon, berdoa kepada segala jenis Dewa atau Dewi, tak satupun dari mereka mengulurkan tangan dan membawa Eijun kembali ke pelukannya.

Tak ada lagi Eijun dan mulut berisiknya yang sering Kazuya keluhkan. Tak ada lagi Eijun yang setiap pagi menguncang tubuhnya, membangunkannya dengan kasar, lalu menyerukan serentetan permintaan untuk dipenuhi. Tak ada lagi Eijun yang begitu sering Kazuya peluk dalam tidurnya, yang berbaring di sisinya dengan wajah lucu dan menggemaskan. Tak ada lagi Eijun dan keluhan pasrahnya saat Kazuya seharian menempel padanya. Tak ada lagi Eijun yang dengan wajah tersipu-sipu membalas kalimat cintanya. Menuntut ciuman atau memeluknya erat di malam-malam yang dingin menggigit.

_Sawamura Eijun sudah tiada. _

Senyumnya, derai tawanya, wajah merajuknya, wajah bodohnya, desah napas beratnya, semua itu hanya hidup dalam memori Kazuya dan mengikis hatinya dari hari ke hari.

Kazuya selalu berpikir bahwa Eijun adalah sumber semua kebahagiaannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kepergian Eijun akan menjadi sumber semua kepedihannya.

Kazuya berusaha menarik napas, merasakan jantungnya seperti ditikam besi panas. Kenyataan itu menjelma seperti mimpi buruk tiada akhir. Kazuya berharap ia akan segera terbangun dari mimpi ini, ia berharap esok ia akan membuka mata dan mendapati Eijun berbaring di sampingnya, wajahnya yang terlipat cetakan bantal, dan rambutnya yang berantakan, Kazuya akan memeluknya erat-erat. Menjaganya sepenuh hati, dan tak akan membiarkan Eijun pergi.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Inilah kenyataannya yang harus Kazuya hadapi. Dunia tanpa Sawamura Eijun di sisinya. Seindah apapun kisah yang Kazuya lalui bersamanya, Eijun akan selamanya menjadi pemilik masa lalu Kazuya. Dan waktu tak mungkin berputar mundur. Eijunlah masa remajanya, perjalanan menuju dewasa, rentetan kisah-kisah manis beraroma lugu dibalut nuansa penuh warna. Nama Eijun akan tetap lekat dalam ingatannya. Hatinya. Menjadi racun mematikan yang terus Kazuya minum sambil menunggu ajal menjemputnya, untuk bisa bersama Eijun kembali.

"Miyuki?"

Suara yang familiar menarik atensi Kazuya. Titik hujan yang sudah tidak menyerangnya secara keroyokan, terlindungi oleh payung yang diisodorkan pada sosok yang ada di depannya. Menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran dan mendongak,

"Apa yang kau lakukan basah kuyup di sini?"

"Nabe?"

…

Semangkuk teh hijau hangat dan semangkuk bubur yang asapnya mengepul disajikan pada meja kecil dengan alas duduk hanya sebuah bantal. Apartemen berukuran enam _tatami_ yang sudah merangkup kamar sekaligus ruang tamu, sementara _genka_nya merangkap dapur, menjadi tempat berteduh Kazuya sejenak. Bajunya yang sangat basah sedang dicuci, jadi dirinya sementara meminjam baju milik Nabe yang paling besar.

"_Arigatou_." Ucap Kazuya, Nabe duduk di sisi kanannya dan tersenyum.

"Sama-sama." Balas Nabe.

Kazuya yang memang sebenarnya menghormati siapa saja yang baik padanya pun meminum teh hijau hangat yang membuat tenggorokan dan jantungnya mulai bisa merasakan hawa lain. Kehangatannya merilekskan perutnya juga, "Maaf ya, aku jadi merepotkanmu begini." Ucap Kazuya begitu selesai minum, pembuka untuk memulai percakapan.

"_Iie_, aku tak masalah. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan tadi hujan-hujanan? Tidak khawatir dengan bahumu? Sekarang masih musim pertandingan, kan?" Nabe mencecarnya dengan segudang pertanyaan yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Mata karamelnya hanya tertuju pada bubur yang harus secepatnya Kazuya makan.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Miyuki. Akan banyak yang khawatir." Ucap Nabe lagi, menarik kesadaran Kazuya pada lamunan sepersekian detik.

Kazuya mengangguk, "Aku usahakan." Balasnya singkat. Dia lalu meraih sendok dan semangkuk bubur, rasanya ingin mengisi tubuhnya dengan makanan apa saja.

Walau hanya diam tanpa mengutarakan sepatah kata, Watanabe bisa menangkap kalau Kazuya masih terbayang-bayang Sawamura Eijun yang kini telah dinyatakan meninggal oleh semua orang. Emosi yang merantai hatinya itu tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menghancurkannya.

Tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin, semua hanya sedang berusaha. Mencoba membuat Kazuya terlepas dari kekangan masa lalu Sawamura Eijun. Semua itu berat, mereka tahu. Eijun sangat berharga dalam kehidupan semua yang mengenalnya. Sosok _Ace_ yang menarik Seido menuju _Koushien_, sosok _Ace_ yang membawa semangat, sosok _Ace_ yang selalu menciptakan senyuman di setiap insan yang melihatnya.

Sangat sulit menghancurkan ingatan itu, yang ada malah semakin terkekang dan semakin larut.

Nabe menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyadari tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menolong Kazuya. Walau di waktu luang _baseball_ mereka kadang berdua bersama seangkatan yang lain, tapi rasa mengganjal yang menyakitkan di lorong hati Kazuya tidak bisa Nabe angkat.

Walau begitu, Nabe ingin mengikis batu besar itu, membebaskan Kazuya dan menariknya pada masa depan yang memiliki banyak sekali persimpangan kebahagiaan.

Tangan Nabe terulur, menggenggam erat tangan Kazuya. Meremasnya kaku dan menyalurkan kehangatannya pada buku-buku jari Kazuya. Senyum yang terukir dengan alis terangkat. Atensi pupil hanya tertuju pada _catcher_ berkacamata andalan _SoftBank_ dan Seidou dulu ini. Seorang kapten yang tidak mau menunjukkan kelemahannya pada semua orang.

Watanabe tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. Seakan dari tangannya yang terulur, dia sudah mengutarakan apa saja yang ingin dia ucapkan. Semua emosi yang meluap memenuhi kamar, menyesakkan paru-paru Watanabe sendiri.

Tapi yang didapat adalah sebuah senyuman kecil. Dengan lembut Miyuki melepas genggaman tangan Watanabe secara pelan,

"Maaf, Nabe. Aku masih mencintainya."

—dan itulah blokade terkuat yang tidak bisa dihancurkan.

…

Ketika Ryouta memasuki café, pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat adalah Eijun yang kelihatan rambutnya berantakan dan duduk di lantai mensejajarkan satu tangkap bunga di samping kiri, dedaunan di samping kanan, dan sebuah teko vas bening di hadapannya.

"Yoshi-_nii_, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ryouta berjalan mendekati Eijun. Dia berjongkok di belakang Eijun.

Eijun menggerutu, dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan bergumam, "Aku ingin menata bunga."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Tapi rasanya ada yang kurang."

"Mau aku bantu?"

Eijun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dari gestur tangannya malah mengusir Ryouta dan mengisyaratkan kalau sedang ingin melakukannya sendiri. Jadi Ryouta memilih pergi ke dapur dan berganti baju sekaligus memakai celemeknya. Dia mendapati kue yang masih utuh di lemari pendingin dan macaron yang masih penuh di dalam toples.

Ryouta tahu perasaan yang kurang dalam diri Eijun sekarang. Café ini sampai sekarang belum kedatangan satu pun pelanggan.

Hari-hari seperti ini jarang terjadi sih. Cuma kalau begini terus, besoknya bisa-bisa bossnya itu malah malas buka toko. Ryouta bisa langsung pulang sih dan berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya. Tapi dia khawatir juga kalau malah tutupnya nanti keterusan.

Ryouta menghela napas. Dia terpaksa menelpon temannya untuk datang dan jadi pelanggan. Setidaknya walau hanya anak sekolah, hal itu akan cukup membuat mood Eijun naik drastis.

"Selesai!" seru Eijun menarik perhatian Ryouta, dia jadi keluar dapur dan melihat Eijun yang sudah selesai merangkai bunga.

"Angelica, Astilbe, Balloon Flower, Bergenia, Catmint, dan Crocus. Lihat kan? Kombinasi warna violet dan biru sangatlah indah." Seru Eijun sangat bangga dan sombong, tangannya sudah berkacak pinggang dan dadanya membusung bangga.

"_Hai_. _Otsukare_." Balas Ryouta, karangan itu benar-benar menunjukkan kalau Eijun sangat galau. Semoga datang pelanggan.

Harapan Ryouta terkabul.

Suara bel berdenting, pintu kaca terbuka dan masuklah dua orang pelanggan yang langsung disambut oleh Eijun dengan ceria.

"Furuya-_san_, Miyuki-_san_, _konnichiwa_." Sapa Yoshiyuki ramah dengan senyuman kalemnya.

"_Konnichiwa_." Sapa Satoru, Kazuya di belakang hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat menyapa Yoshiyuki dan Ryota.

"Pertandingan kemarin sangat menegangkan. Tapi selamat sudah memenangkannya." Ucap Yoshiyuki, sementara Ryouta di belakang memberi isyarat berupa permohonan untuk memesan kudapan sebanyak-banyaknya. Mood sang boss sedang jelek soalnya.

"Terima kasih." Balas Satoru, tapi yang menangkap sinyal Ryouta hanyalah Kazuya. Jadi _catcher_ _SoftBank_ itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi dengan sang pemilik café?

Satoru seperti biasa langsung duduk di kursi spotnya, berada paling dekat dengan meja kasir, Kazuya akan duduk seberangnya dan menaruh gitarnya. Yoshiyuki membawakan buku menunya dan memberikannya pada mereka berdua. Setelah mencatat pesanan mereka berdua, —untuk kali ini Miyuki memesan teh—ia pun pergi ke dapur.

"Takeuchi, Yoshiyuki hari ini kenapa?" Tanya Kazuya agak berbisik, dia seperti sudah jadi pelanggan tetap bersama Satoru sekarang.

"Sepertinya dari tadi pagi sampai sekarang Yoshi-nii tidak kedatangan pelanggan sama sekali."

"Ohh, itu buruk?"

"Bukan buruk sih, cuma auranya jadi gak enak. Lihat," Ryouta menunjuk rangkaian bunga di vas yang baru saja ditata Yoshiyuki, "itu berantakan, tanda kalau Yoshi-_nii_ sangat kesal."

"Hee, jadi begitu ya."

"Tenang saja, ada kami." Seru Satoru mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Terima kasih, tapi jujur itu hanya membantu sedikit."

"Ohh..."

"Kalau Yoshi-_nii_ tidak puas, bisa-bisa dia ngambek dan besok gak akan buka."

Satoru langsung berdiri, "Itu buruk, kita harus membantunya. Miyuki-_senpai_, ayo."

"Ke mana?"

"Cari pelanggan."

"Kita ini pelanggan, bukan karyawan."

"Tapi kalau besok café ini tutup, bagaimana dengan kue manis dan tehnya?"

"Yaa..."

"Ayo, cepat." Satoru memaksanya, auranya sudah membakar tubuhnya dan membuat Ryouta heran.

Terbatuk kecil, Satoru dan Kazuya menatap Ryouta, "Saya sudah mengundang teman-teman saya untuk datang kok, jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

Dan dengan sepenggal kalimat itu, Kazuya menghela napas kecil, menarik tangannya dari jeratan Satoru, lalu duduk dengan tenang dan bersandar ke kursinya. "Sudah tidak masalah."

Satoru bergumam kecil dan mengangguk, kembali duduk dengan tenang.

Kazuya menelusiri permukaan meja dengan ujung jarinya sambil berusaha menghitung mundur. Ia menemukan kenyataan bahwa sudah terhitung nyaris dua bulan dirinya dan Satoru rutin berkunjung ke tempat ini. Selalu menjadikan kota bernama Nagano dan toko kecil ini sebagai destinasi utama ketika ada waktu luang.

_Sudah hampir dua bulan_. Lima puluh hari, seribu dua ratus jam, tujuh puluh dua ribu menit, empat juta tiga ratus dua puluh ribu detik, adalah kalkulasi waktunya semenjak kali pertama mendorong pintu kaca dan mendengar denting lonceng di tempat ini. Empat juta dua ratus tiga puluh ribu detik, dan satu detikpun, Kazuya tak pernah mampu menerjemahkan arti di balik perasaan asing dan kegundahan di dalam hatinya.

Dan kali ini keresahannya seolah bertambah menjadi barisan penuh tanya ketika melihat wajah sang pemilik toko tampak mendung seperti mega yang mengusir mentari. Yoshiyuki tidak pernah kelihatan muram selama ini. Senyumnya selalu terkulum hangat, meski tidak terlalu lebar namun mendetangkan kesan menyejukkan bagi mereka yang haus, juga menghangatkan bagi mereka yang nyaris membeku. Yoshiyuki selalu melayani setiap orang dengan baik dan ramah. Tak memandang derajat sosial, jenis kelamin, usia, dan lain sebagainya.

Pemuda itu selalu terlihat positif, tenang, namun penuh energi. Ia kelihatan siap mengulurkan tangannya kepada siapa saja yang membutuhkan bantuan. Dan sekarang, saat Kazuya dengan jelas melihat sepasang mata itu terselubungi oleh awan kelabu, ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa tak satupun mampu berbuat lebih untuk membantu Yoshiyuki. Lagi-lagi sebuah ironi dalam kehidupan, bagaimana seseorang yang selalu mampu menyemangati orang lain, menjadi sosok yang tak akan bisa didekati saat dirinya sendiri yang terpuruk.

"Pesanan datang."

Kazuya tersentak kecil, mendongak dan mendapati sosok Yoshiyuki tengah berdiri di hadapannya, bersama seulas senyum yang terlihat berbeda. Ia menyusun semua pesanan di atas meja dengan sangat hati-hati, sebelum kembali berdiri tegak dengan mendekap nampan di dadanya. "Selamat menikmati, Miyuki-_san_, Furuya-_san_. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." Satu senyum terakhir, lalu ia membungkuk sopan dan mundur menjauh tanpa memberi Kazuya kesempatan untuk membalas ucapannya.

"Apa Yoshi-_kun_ baik-baik saja?" Satoru setengah berbisik padanya, yang aneh Kazuya masih saja kerap meresa ganjil karena _pitcher_nya itu memakai _suffiks –kun_ untuk Yoshiyuki, padahal mereka seumuran. Satoru beralibi, Yoshiyuki terlihat jauh lebih muda darinya.

Kazuya menghela napas, meraih tekonya dan menuang teh ke dalam cangkir. Membiarkan asap panas itu mengepul tertiup udara. "Entahlah," Kazuya angkat bahu. "Lagi pula tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Jangan terlalu ikut campur. Kita hanya pelanggan di sini."

"Tapi aku menganggapnya temanku."

"Jangan main mengaku secara sepihak. Belum tentu Yoshiyuki berpikiran begitu, mungkin dia hanya berusaha sopan padamu."

"Yoshi-_kun_ bukan orang yang seperti itu."

Kazuya hanya sanggup menghela napas berat, memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan percakapan dengan Satoru. Saat mata Kazuya sedang bergulir menikmati keindahan bunga yang bermekaran di sekelilingnya, pintu kaca terbuka dan lonceng berdenting cukup nyaring.

"Yo! Take!"

Ada empat remaja laki-laki menyembul dari balik pintu. Pakaian mareka kasual dan santai. Ryouta yang selama ini sedang mengelap gelas di balik meja _counter_ langsung mendongak dan mengangkat satu tangannya sebagai sapaan balik.

"Datang juga kalian." Balas Ryouta sementara empat temannya itu sudah masuk ke dalam toko. Mereka kemudian saling mengajukan_ hi five_ atau jabatan-jabatan khas anak muda pada umumnya, sebelum Ryouta membimbing teman-temannya untuk duduk menempati meja panjang yang menghadap ke jendela.

"Ah, temen-temannya Ryou-_kun_ datang lagi?" Yoshiyuki muncul dari pintu dapur, tersenyum ramah dan penuh penerimaan kepada empat pelanggan yang barusaja masuk ke tokonya.

"Apa kabar, Yoshi-_nii_?"

"Wah, seperti biasa. Yoshi-_nIii_ selalu kelihatan modis yaa, haha!"

"Mohon terima kami dengan baik, Yoshi-_nii_!"

"Yoshi-_nii_ santai saja sebagai Boss, biar Take yang melayani kami!"

Sapaan beruntun itu berhasil membuat Yoshiyuki tertawa kecil. "Aku bukan Boss, tolong jangan panggil aku begitu." Tukasnya ringan, namun sama sekali tak terasa sebagai peringatan keras.

Teman-teman Ryota hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Yoshiyuki kemudian berjalan mendekat kepada remaja-remaja itu, mereka saling berkelakar ceria, bahkan sesekali Kazuya bisa melihat Yoshiyuki tertawa geli dan mengusap kepala salah satu di antara teman-teman Ryouta. Interaksi mereka sangat dekat dan terasa hangat, seolah Yoshiyuki telah menanggap mereka adik-adiknya atau _kohai_nya sendiri.

"Hey, kalian ke sini mau pesan atau hanya ingin bercanda tawa dengan Yoshi-_nii_?" Tanya Ryota, terdengar menyindir, namun berkat senyum jail di bibirnya, ia kelihatannya tidak marah.

Temannya yang berbaju merah, melayangkan tinju main-main ke dada Ryouta. "Ah, Take! Kau ini kaku sekali. Yoshi-_nii_ saja tidak masalah."

"Aku digaji pakai uang soalnya, bukan dengan gelak tawa."

"Huuuu, Takeuchi-_kun_ seram."

Yoshiyuki tertawa renyah. "Sudah-sudah, jangan ribut. Kalau Ryou-_kun_ marah, dia bisa berubah jadi harimau, lho." Katanya mencoba bercanda, teman-teman Ryouta justru tampak mengangguk sepakat. Sedangkan Ryouta sendiri hanya memutar mata.

"Kalau begitu kami pesan jus. Seperti biasa."

Yoshiyuki mangut-mangut. "Mangga, jeruk, melon, dan nanas." Ia menyebutkan masing-masing jus sambil menujuk satu persatu teman Ryouta, layaknya sudah hapal siapa ingin memesan apa.

"_Sugoii ne, Yoshi-nii_! Bisa hapal pesanan kami!"

"Akan aku buatkan," Ryouta berinisiatif menjawab. "Yoshi-_nii_ mengurus kudapannya saja." Dan dengan itu Takeuchi Ryouta sudah meluncur ke dapur.

"Hei, tebak. Aku baru membuat es krim, kalian mau coba?"

"Serius? Tentu saja! Kalau begitu kami pesan dua mangkuk besar es krim!"

"_Hai, hai_, pesanan diterima, selamat menunggu tuan-tuan." Kata Yoshiyuki sebelum tersenyum sekali lalgi, dan menunjukkan gestur mundur terhormat lalu menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

Tak butuh waktu terlalu lama sampai masing-masing dari Ryouta dan Yoshiyuki keluar membawa pesanan empat remaja laki-laki itu lalu menghidangkannya di atas meja. Kazuya sempat mendengar bahwa Yoshiyuki memperbolehkan Ryouta duduk bergabung dengan teman-temannya sambil menunggu pelanggan lain jika memang ada yang datang. Sementara pemuda berkacamata itu sendiri pergi ke dapur dengan dalih ada beberapa hal yang perlu ia kerjakan.

Lima belas menit setelah Yoshiyuki menghilang dari balik pintu dapur, Kazuya membuang napas berat. Ia melirik jam di tangannya, ini masih pukul setengah dua siang. Sementara seperti biasa, Satoru larut sendiri menikmati cangkir-cangkir teh dan kudapan favoritnya. Lima remaja di kursi panjang dekat jendela yang berceloteh riang dan tertawa renyah membahas bermacam-macam hal, dan Kazuya yang pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar," Pamit Kazuya sekenanya sambil berlalu pergi.

Saat masuk ke pintu dapur, Kazuya mendapati Yoshiyuki tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada meja dapur. Wajahnya menunduk, Kazuya tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya karena wajah pemuda itu sebagian besar tertutup rambut keritingnya yang lumayan panjang. Kazuya menahan napas, menyadari bahwa Yoshiyuki benar-benar tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

Kazuya mengambil satu langkah maju lalu sengaja berdeham. Yoshiyuki tersentak kecil dan langsung menoleh padanya, senyumnya terkulum seperti mesin otomatis.

"Miyuki-_san_, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Kazuya menggeleng kecil dan berjalan mendekat. "Boleh aku mengobrol denganmu?" Ia balik bertanya, sedikit memohon, banyak berharap.

"Eh?" Yoshiyuki mengerjap. "Di sini? Di dapur?"

Kazuya tersenyum kecil. "Ya, kau keberatan?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Ah, bukan begitu. Hanya saja, apa Anda nyaman di dapur?"

Kazuya menggeleng samar, tersenyum ringkas. "Aku lumayan sering di dapur sebenarnya."

Mata Yoshiyuki berkilat singkat. "Benarkah? Anda suka memasak?"

Kazuya mengangguk tipis. "Lumayan. Dulu aku cukup sering memasak, sekarang sudah jarang sih." Jawab Kazuya, ia sedikit bersandar ke meja dapur, dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Yoshiyuki.

"Lho, kenapa?" Ia bertanya, lalu mendesah kecil seolah tersadar akan sesuatu. "Ah, pasti karena Miyuki-_san_ semakin sibuk, ya?"

Kazuya lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Dulu aku memasak untuk seseorang, sekarang sudah tidak lagi."

Pemuda itu kelihatan agak bingung, tapi ia mengangguk saja. "Kau sendiri? Kau sangat mahir membuat _dessert_, kau juga jago masak, Yoshiyuki?"

Yoshiyuki tertawa kecil, "_Iie, iie_." Gelengan kepala. "Saya hanya bisa memasak hidangan sederhana, dan Ryou-_kun_ bilang rasanya standar. Tidak bisa dibilang enak, meski masih bisa dimakan."

"Mungkin Takeuchi saja yang punya selera tinggi?"

Yoshiyuki tertawa lagi. "Nah, saya harap juga begitu. Tapi masalahnya adik saya sendiri juga bilang masakan saya terlalu biasa. Dia baru berusia delapan tahun omong-omong, dia jujur luar biasa."

Kazuya menangkat satu alisnya. "Kau punya adik?"

Yoshiyuki mengangguk mantap, tersenyum tulus. "Namanya Naomi. Dia sering ke mari sebenanrnya, hanya saja tak pernah berbarengan dengan kedatangan Miyuki-_san_."

Kazuya hanya balas mengangguk kecil. Mereka berdua kemudian terdiam cukup lama, hanya membiarkan keheningan melingkupi dengan cara yang terasa ganjil di hati Kazuya. Sampai Kazuya mulai menjelajah sekitar dapur dengan kedua matanya. Mengangumi bagaimana Yoshiyuki mampu mengatur beberapa tanaman tetap tumbuh subur di dapur tanpa meninggalkan kesan kotor atau usang. Ia melihat peralatan masak yang tesusun rapi dan bersih, rak-rak yang mengkilap tanda tak berdebu, juga beberapa bahan makanan yang terlihat dalam kualitas baik. Lalu matanya bergulir hingga sampai pada kalender harian yang menempel di dekat pintu.

_Sepuluh Mei. _

Napas Kazuya tercekat.

Lima hari lagi kalender akan sampai pada hari ulang tahun Eijun. Ulang tahun yang ke dua puluh tiga. Atau begitulah seharusnya jika Eijun masih ada di sini_. Dua puluh tiga tahun,_ Kazuya penasaran seperti apa wajah kekasihnya itu pada usia dua puluh tiga? Apa Eijun terlihat semakin dewasa? Mungkinkah pada akhirnya ia punya kumis tipis di bawah hidungnya? Apakah tubuhnya bertambah tinggi? Menggemuk? Atau apakah pipinya akan berubah tirus? Kazuya sungguh rela membayar apa saja demi melihat itu semua.

"Ah, maaf. Saya benar-benar tidak sopan."

Seruan Yoshiyuki yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Kazuya tertarik kembali dan tertambat ke dunia nyata.

"Harusnya saya membuatkan Miyuki-_san_ minuman."

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sedikit."

"Serius?"

Kazuya mengangguk lugas. Ia mengamati wajah Yoshiyuki, berpikir, sebelum memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Yoshiyuki, kalau boleh tahu, kapan hari ulang tahunmu?"  
.

.

.

Bersambung

.

A: Hai, bales review dulu?

V: BU LURAH! MAKASIH DAH REVIEW YA! MUACH MUAH AKU CINTA PADAMU!

A: Isana Misaki, Furuya suka manis kok. Dia baik baik aja sama semua makanan.

V: iya, bahkan dia pernah terang-terang minta es krim vanilla padahal ditawarinya minuman, kurang ajar dia.

A: Next

V: hi Ai Haruka. Tunggu aja updatenya setiap kamis siang, dan masalah endingnya gomen. Ehehehehe...

A: Isana, hehehe sebenarnya mukanya sih sama. Cuma stylenya beda banget. Yoshiyuki itu pake kacamata, rambutnya lebih panjang, Curly, dan modis. Cara bicaranya juga sopan banget, dan kalem. Jadi susah membayangkan kalau mereka orang yang sama

V: Sebenarnya aku udah coba gambar sih penggambarnya. Udah jadi juga, cuma karena aku orangnya lebih pede update tulisan daripada gambar, jadi aku simpen di folder. Aiko-san udah aku tunjukin gambarannya. Saya kesusahan sama gambar alisnya Eijun, mengingat dia alisnya teges tapi tipis. Sama dia ekspresif banget. Begitu dibuat kalem, agak kesusahan.

A: Yep, kalo kalian baca terus chapter selanjutnya. Kalian akan bisa tau kenapa gak ada yg sadar.

V: Selanjutnya untuk guest, ryou-kun juga udah ada gambarannya.

A: Reader-sama, kalau kalian mau tau gambarnya. Kuy kita serang Valky-san bareng-bareng. Bujuk dia posting gambar di twitter atau instagram

V: saya gak mungkin update di IG, twitter pasti

A: Halo, Dyulia971 yosha, semoga kami berdua bisa terus mempertahankan kepastian update di hari kamis yaa. Thanks for waiting and reading.

V: jangan lupa reviewnya juga ya

A: Lanjut weh, giliranmu

V: hai, halo kim, tunggu aja kapastian kapan Miyuki sadarnya

A: Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca dan mengikuti endiaferon sampai chapter 3 ini.

V: kalau review chapter ini mencapai 15 buah, Valky akan upload gimana rupa Yoshiyuki Eijun di twitter dan Takeuchi Ryouta

A: Eh, bisaan dia wkwk. Ah iya, sebenarnya setiap kali kami ngomongin MiSawa saya selalu bilang "mereka pasangan gak guna"

V: kami sering ketawa sendiri pas ngobrol bahas alurnya Endia

A: Sampe-sampe aku saranin ubah aja genrenya jadi komedi, tehe :'D. Jaa, Reader-sama maaf kalau a/n kami kebanyakan gak guna. Dan kalo selera humor kami aneh, kami akan tetep begini

V: saya pengen masukin NTR

A: Kuubah jadi SawaMi mau?

V: ck

A: Dah ah, berantemnya di tempat lain aja

V: oke oke, sampai ketemu minggu depan ya


	4. Chapter 4

**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **_disclaimer by_**Terajima Yuuji**

**ENDIAFERON **© ** Ohtani Kyko**

_kami mendapatkan keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

**.**

"Yoshiyuki, kalau boleh tahu, kapan hari ulang tahunmu?"

Yoshiyuki tampaknya agak keget mendengar pertanyaan Kazuya, tapi ia buru-buru tersenyum dan menjawab lugas. "Saya ulang tahun di bulan yang sama dengan Miyuki-_san_."

"November?"

"Yap. Satu November."

Sebuah bangunan berlabel harapan di dada Kazuya terasa rubuh detik itu juga. Kazuya bahkan tidak mengerti penyebabnya. Tapi mengetahui bahwa Yoshiyuki lahir di bulan November entah mengapa membuatnya merasa sesak dan hilang arah.

"Ada apa?"

Kazuya menoleh kembali, memandang mata Yoshiyuki sambil berusaha mengendalikan kemelut hatinya. "Bukan apa-apa." Ia berkata. "Boleh aku minta satu hal?"

"Uh, saya akan berusaha semampu saya."

Kazuya tersenyum samar. "Lima belas Mei nanti, tolong buatkan aku buket bunga matahari yang paling indah. Dua puluh tiga tangkai bunga matahari dalam satu buket. Kau keberatan?"

"Saya sih tidak keberatan," Yoshiyuki berbalik pada taman bunga matahari yang dia bisa lihat dari balik jendela wastafel, "cuma saya hanya bisa ambil yang kecil, untuk yang besar tidak akan cukup. Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yoshiyuki di akhir, kembali menghadap Kazuya.

"Tak apa. Itu cukup." Kazuya tersenyum, senyum getir yang bisa salah diartikan senyum menawan.

"Tapi dua puluh tiga itu banyak sekali ya, kalau dalam bahasa mawar, jumlah ikat sebanyak itu berarti kebersamaan dan keberuntungan." Yoshiyuki menompang dagunya dan mulai bicara sendiri, "Apalagi ini bunga matahari. Pasti maknanya lebih luas. Uhmm, kekaguman? Dedikasi? Pikiran murni? Cinta yang sangat berdedikasi kuat? Kesombongan? Kepalsuan? Hmmm..." Yoshiyuki sampai memejamkan kalopak matanya dan mengerutkan alisnya.

Kazuya sangat kaget pertama kali mendengar makna bunga matahari, apalagi sampai jumlah ikatan yang mau diminta. Padahal Kazuya menginginkannya berdasarkan umur Eijun mendatang, dan bunga matahari maksudnya adalah ucapan Eijun di masa lalu. Tapi maknanya bisa seperti itu. Tapi yang paling mengusiknya—"Kepalsuan?"

"Ah, itu karena orang Perancis dulu saat pertama kali menemukan bunga matahari mengira kalau itu emas. Saat tahu kalau bukan, mereka menyebutnya kepalsuan, atau lebih tepatnya kekayaan palsu. Jadi kalau ada perayaan besar dan seseorang memberikan bunga matahari, sebenarnya itu menghina" Jelas Yoshiyuki.

"Aku baru tahu."

"Eh? Saya kira Miyuki-_san_ memilih itu karena tahu artinya?" Yoshiyuki ikut terkaget.

Kazuya menggeleng. Mereka diam terlarut dalam kekagetan sendiri-sendiri. Dan berakhir dengan kecanggungan yang membuat kedunya bergerak gelisah menatap apa saja asal bukan seseorang yang ada di depannya.

"Yoshiyuki sendiri, suka bunga apa?" tanya Kazuya basa-basi, dia kehabisan ide dan menanyakan topik yang tidak begitu menarik sebenarnya.

"Saya suka semua."

"Yang spesial?" Kazuya melirik.

Ada jeda lama sebelum Yoshiyuki menjawab. Dia lalu berbalik menatap hamparan taman di seberang jendela, "Ini bukan bunga yang spesial, juga bukan bunga yang umum. Ini bunga yang sangat biasa tapi memiliki makna yang sangat berkesan dalam diri saya."

Senyum yang mengukir jelas itu jelas membuat Kazuya tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya barang sedetik pun. Senyum murni, ketulusan, tanpa ada tipuan sedikit pun, menghentikan napas Kazuya dan detak jantungnya. Cahaya yang perlahan ke ufuk barat menyertai paras Yoshiyuki, membuatnya seolah mendapatkan kebahagiaan lain. Kazuya merasakan sebuah kehangatan.

"_Queen Anne's Lace_, melambangkan surga atau tempat berlindung. Menandakan sebuah kompleksitas dan kehalusan." Jelas Yoshiyuki, "Dan menyebalkannya, bunga ini adalah wortel liar."

"Wo-Wortel liar?"

Yoshiyuki menuju ke sebuah rak dan mengambil buku dengan bahasa latin dan kertas yang tebal. Ada gambar tanaman dan bunga lain. Dia membuka daftar halaman dan mencari halaman yang dimaksud, Yoshiyuki langsung mencarinya dan menunjukkan apa yang dimaksud, "Worter liar." Ujarnya.

Kazuya mendekat dan membaca dengan seksama, dan saat itu dia bisa dengan jelas mencium harum parfum Yoshiyuki. Lembut, ringan, dan menyegarkan. Kazuya tidak bisa menggambarkan jelas racikan apa yang dipakai Yoshiyuki, yang jelas ini bukan parfum maskulin yang biasa Kazuya pakai. Ada aroma yang membuat Kazuya bernostalgia juga, masa lalu itu samar, namun terasa sangat jelas.

Kazuya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, dia kembali fokus dan membaca halaman yang dimaksud Yoshiyuki, "Benar, wortel liar." Gumam Kazuya, "Kau punya?"

Yoshiyuki mengangguk, "Saya menanam beberapa sayur, buah, dan rempah di atas."

"Kau juga punya tanaman di atas?" kaget Kazuya lagi.

"Ya."

"Tidak repot merawatnya?"

Yoshiyuki menggeleng, "Saya tahu caranya, jadi saya tidak pernah merasa kalau ini memberatkan."

"Hebat ya, aku punya satu tanaman saja layu. Walau sebenarnya bukan aku yang merawat." Kazuya melirik ke arah lain, mengingat kembali Sawamura Eijun yang sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Teman anda?" Tanya Yoshiyuki sedikit memiringkan kepalanya penasaran.

"Tidak, pacarku. Dia sudah lama meninggal." bisiknya pelan.

Mulut Yoshiyuki terkatup, dia jadi canggung dan bergerak gelisah, "Ma-maaf, sa-saya tidak tahu. Saya, turut prihatin."

"Tak apa, toh dia sudah pergi." Kazuya kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum, sebuah senyum sendu.

"Maaf, apakah bunga matahari ini untuk kekasih anda?"

"Ya, tanggal lima belas Mei dia ulang tahun ke dua puluh tiga."

"Itu lima hari lagi." Gumam Yoshiyuki, "Anu, apakah saya juga boleh memberikan kado untuk kekasih anda?"

Kazuya langsung menatap Yoshiyuki kaget, matanya membulat sempurna di balik bingkai hitamnya, "Kado? Untuk Sawamura?" Gumam Kazuya tanpa sadar menyebutkan namanya, begitu dia sadar langsung menutup mulutnya dan salah tingkah sendiri.

"Ya," Yoshiyuki mengangguk, "Mungkin tidak sebesar bunga matahari, tapi saya rasa bunga ini akan sangat cocok. Anggap saja dari Sawamura-_san_ untuk Miyuki-_san_."

"Bunga apa itu?"

"Verbana, artinya berdoalah untukku." dan saat Yoshiyuki mengatakan itu, Kazuya tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya. Bukan kemauannya, tapi hatinya berteriak untuk mengeluarkannya.

"Mi-Miyuki-_san_? Kenapa menangis?" Yoshiyuki secepatnya mengluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengusap air mata Kazuya tanpa permisi, walau empunya hanya diam saja masih terjebak dalam badai emosi. Dia baru tersadar saat ujung sapu tangan itu mengusap ujung matanya, menghapus air mata yang mengalir. Menghapus kesedihan memori masa lalu yang tidak bisa dilepas.

Kazuya secepatnya mundur dan permisi ke kamar mandi. Dia melepas kacamatanya dan mencuci mukanya. Dia baru sadar akan tindakannya, menceritakan kesedihannya pada Yoshiyuki. Bahkan pemuda juga mau memberikan sebuah kado untuk Eijun.

Tangan besar Kazuya meremas dada kirinya, pada jantungnya yang berdetak cepat dan keras. Darah berdesir sangat deras di sana, Kazuya merasakannya jelas. Air mata hangat yang menghilang ditarik tetesan air dingin yang menyapu paras tampan Kazuya.

_Apa yang aku lakukan?_ Batin Kazuya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kekalutan ini membuatnya tersesat lagi. Perasaan janggal yang tidak bisa Kazuya artikan. Dia hanya bisa berdiam di sana merenung atas pertanyaan dan jawaban tidak meyakinkan.

**...**

Eijun menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang bergerumul di sekitar pipi sampai telinganya. Menyesali tindakannya yang seenak jidat masuk zona privasi orang lain, apalagi malah memberikan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Eijun sangat menyesal, dia ingin menghilang sekarang juga. Tapi apalah daya dirinya yang hanya bisa berdiri diam di sini.

_Eijun bodoh, bodoh bodoh bodoh._ Batin Eijun menghina dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin menutup toko lebih awal dan bersembunyi di balik kasurnya saja sekarang.

Eijun tidak menghitung, tapi rasanya lama sekali sampai ia melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan sosok Miyuki Kazuya muncul dari balik pintu. Mendadak Eijun lupa caranya bernapas. Debar-debar tak nyaman bersemayam di dadanya, kecanggungan yang aneh dan desiran tak biasa menyapu seluruh pembuluh darahnya.

Kazuya menoleh padanya. Mata mereka bertemu di antara udara kosong. Eijun mulai salah tingkah. Bingung harus bagaimana. Jadi, ia hanya berdiri kaku, sementara Kazuya mengulas senyum kecil ke arahnya.

"Maaf, aku agak emosional tadi."

Eijun mengerjap. Mundur tanpa sadar begitu tahu-tahu Kazuya sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Ia menelan ludah, gugup tanpa alasan yang pasti. "Ah, saya juga minta maaf karena telah bersikap lancang." Eijun buru-buru membungkuk sopan. Tak langusng menegakkan badan dan memilih untuk menatap ujung sepatunya sambil mengigit bibir dengan gelisah.

"Ah, tolong jangan begini."

Suara Kazuya terdengar bagai campuran rasa bersalah dan tak nyaman. Saat _catcher_ andalan _SoftBank_ itu menyentuh sebelah bahunya dengan gestur ringan. Lugas, tetapi tak memaksa. Hangat, namun juga santai. Eijun merasa iganya disengat listrik. "Yoshiyuki, kau boleh berdiri."

Eijun berdiri nyaris terlalu cepat, hampir saja kepalanya membentur dagu Kazuya jika Kazuya tak sigap melangkah mundur sedikit.

"Saya akan buatkan pesanan Miyuki-_san_. Saya… akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." Ia berhasil bicara, lalu menghembusakan napas, dan tersenyum kepada Kazuya.

"Terima kasih." Tangan Kazuya beranjak dari bahunya. Dan Eijun merasa bodoh atas rasa kehilangan yang tanpa sadar mampir di relung hatinya. "Dia pasti akan suka."

_Pahit_. Eijun tersenyum, mengangguk. Pahit. Jalur rasa pahit itu entah muncul darimana. Tapi cara bagaimana Kazuya mengucapkan kata '_dia'_ ketika membahas kekasihnya yang telah tiada, sangat jelas menyiratkan betapa pemuda itu masih sangat mencintainya.

…

Malam hari, tanggal tiga belas Mei.

Kazuya berdiri seorang diri di balkon apartemennya. Menatap bentang kota Tokyo di malam hari. Membiarkan angin membelai rambutnya. Dan sengatan hawa dingin menusuk paru-parunya. Kazuya benci udara dingin. Selalu. Tubuhnya tak pernah akur dengan suhu udara yang rendah.

Dulu, Kazuya akan dengan sengaja mendekap Eijun dalam pelukannya, menjadikannya sebagai tameng pelindung dari sengatan udara dingin yang menusuk. Eijun selalu terasa hangat. Mereka akan bergelung di sofa dengan Kazuya yang menempel erat. Sesekali Eijun mengajukan protes karena ruang geraknya menjadi terbatas. Namun pada akhirnya Eijun hanya membiarkan Kazuya bertindak sesukanya.

Sekarang, ia berdiri dengan kaus tipis di tengah malam. Di luar kamar apartemennya yang terletak di lantai tujuh belas. Kedinginan dan hampir beku. Tanpa ada Sawamura Eijun yang bisa ia peluk. Bahkan jejak kehangatan Eijun yang selalu lekat di dalam hatinya kini perlahan mulai berubah dingin. Mengganti siklus hidup Kazuya menjadi musim dingin panjang nan abadi.

Kazuya bernapas dengan berat. Besok sore ia akan berangkat lagi ke Nagano. Menghabiskan waktu di kota kecil itu sampai lewat dari hari ulang tahun Eijun. _Lima belas Mei_, dan ia akan melewati dua puluh empat jam penuh untuk terjebak bersama benang-benang kusut tentang beragam pemikiran, asa, rasa, juga rahasia yang terbungkus gelap dan tenggelam dalam air mata.

_Verbana, artinya berdoalah untukku._

Suara Yoshiyuki muncul dalam benaknya. Kalimat yang dicapkan pemuda itu beberapa hari yang lalu membuat Kazuya kembali merasakan kepahitan dan sebuah batu besar menindih dadanya.

_Berdoalah untukku.._. Kazuya menggeleng. Ia tak bisa berdoa untuk Eijun. Tidak akan pernah. Segala doa yang sela ini ia panjatkan bukan untuk kedamaian Eijun dalam tidur panjangnya. Doanya bukan tentang Eijun dan surga di bawah kaki Tuhan. Semua doa yang Kazuya panjatkan hanya berisi betapa ia memelas dan memohon agar Eijun bisa kembali dalam pelukannya.

_Kau egois, Kazuya! _

Sebuah suara dalam kepalanya berteriak memaki. Menodongnya dengan berjuta-juta umpatan keji bahwa selama ini Kazuya bahkan tak mampu berdamai dengan kenyataan. Hatinya belum siap. Tidak akan pernah siap. Dan bahwa mungkin saja perasaannya ini hanya akan menjadi beban yang menghalangi langkah kaki Eijun menuju alam baka.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengunjungi makamnya." Kazuya berbisik parau, mengeritkan suara tawa pilu. Ia tidak pernah datang ke makam Eijun. Sama sekali. Bahkan di hari pemakaman ketika semua orang memenuhi pusara itu dengan tangisan dan ratapan duka, Kazuya lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Tertunduk di di lantai yang dingin.

Karena bagi Kazuya peti mati itu tidak nyata. Itu semua tipuan. Kebohongan tak akan bisa membayar rasa sakitnya. Peti mati yang kosong tak kan bisa membuatnya lega dan ikhlas menerima takdir. Dan sampai kapanpun Kazuya tidak akan sudi menangis di hadapan sebuah makam yang hampa.

Kazuya menarik napas. Debu sesak, abu beracun, puing-puing memori, bercampur di dadanya. Kazuya mendongak, menatap langit malam. Titik-titik bintang yang pudar. Serpihan yang telah meredup. Lalu ia membayangkan Eijun di suatu tempat yang jauh, tengah memandang langit yang sama dengannya.

"Eijun…" Kazuya berbisik pelan. Mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin.

"Kau ingat? Kita pernah membahas tentang kematian." Kazuya menarik napas panjang. Menguatkan hatinya. "Satu kali. Hanya satu kali. Sebelum semua ini terjadi."

"Kau mengatakan, kau berniat untuk mati lebih dulu sebelum aku. Karena kau tak ingin melihatku meregang nyawa di hadapanmu. Kau berkata tak ingin melewati satu detikpun hidup tanpaku. Kau bilang, itu mimpi buruk. Sebuah gambaran mengerikan yang bahkan tak ingin kau bayangkan."

"Saat itu, kau, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Menggenggam tanganku. Bergetar. Berkata bahwa kau ingin tubuhmu dibakar menjadi abu. Dan kau memintaku menyebar abu itu ke banyak tempat. Di Nagano, di Seido, di tempat-tempat yang pernah kita kunjungi bersama. Kau ingin tidur abadi bersama kenangan yang pernah kita ukir berdua."

Kazuya bernapas. Melawan sesak di dadanya. Membiarkan setetes air mata bergulir ke pipinya.

"Tapi aku berkata tidak akan pernah bisa memenuhinya. Dan kau terus memaksaku berjanji, kau mendesakku, kebiasaan jelekmu yang tak pernah hilang samapi aku berkata sepakat."

Dada Kazuya bergetar, ia mulai terisak. Mengigit bibir bawahanya dan menunduk. Membiarkan lelehan air matanya berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Maafkan aku Eijun… Aku melanggar janjiku… Aku tidak menepati permintaanmu…. Maafkan aku…. "

Kazuya berjongkok ke lantai, menggerit dengan tangan meremas dadanya. Menekan jantungnya.

"Aku pantas dihukum Eijun. Kau boleh marah padaku. Kau boleh memukulku. Meneriakiku. Apapun. Aku akan mengijinkanmu melakukan segalanya… Jadi aku mohon…. Aku ingin kau hidup kembali…."

…**.**

Eijun sering bersepeda mengelilingi kota dengan seekor kucing belang yang seenaknya sendiri melompat ke keranjang sepedanya, padahal mau Eijun isi beberapa hal. Tapi sudah keduluan kucing. Jadi dia membawa tas keranjang kecil yang nantinya akan disampirkan di ganggang sepeda.

Jam lima yang masih pagi buta, jelas tidak banyak orang-orang yang akan melakukan aktivitas pagi, semua orang lebih suka memulai harinya pada jam tujuh atau delapan. Sementara Eijun di sini mengayuh pedalnya menaiki jalan menanjak menuju hutan yang jaraknya sekitar tiga kilometer dari tempatnya. Lampu jalanan yang masih menyala dan perpaduan bau kabut dan debu menyeruak memenuhi pernapasannya.

Memarkirkan sepedanya pada bawah pohon besar dekat persimpangan jalanan setapak yang berupa lintasan rumput terbelah dua, Eijun mengambil keranjang rotannya dan berjalan menyusuri semak-semak.

"Tunggu di sini ya." katanya pada kucing belang itu, menggaruk ujung kepalanya kemudian pergi. Dibalas suara eongan yang seperti suara bebek.

Eijun tertawa kecil. Dia menyusuri jalan setapak mencari tanaman herbal. Ada sabit kecil yang sebenarnya tajam juga di keranjangnya, tapi terlindungi oleh sarung kulit, jadi tidak akan melukai kalau tidak sengaja terjatuh.

Tujuan pertama berupa strawberry liar yang tumbuh di sela-sela rumput atau sela-sela akar pohon. Bentuknya memang jelek, kecil, warnanya pucat, dominan warna putih, dan terlihat seperti tidak layak makan. Tapi ini adalah bahan terbaik untuk pendamping strawberry hasil panen, biasa Eijun pakai untuk membuat selai atau es krim.

Blueberry liar, blackberry liar, jamur yang tumbuh subur, jelas yang tidak beracun. Eijun menaruh secukupnya di dalam keranjang. Memetik dan memotong sesuai keperluan. Terkadang juga mengulik tanah berlumut demi menemukan jamur shitake yang bersembunyi. Dia tidak takut akan serangga yang muncul, karena ini masih pagi dan mereka cenderung akan bangun di siang hari.

Di sela-sela akar pohon, ada tanaman herbal liar yang biasa Eijun panen sendiri. Seperti Allium Voctorialis, aspragaus liar, Polygonatum, Allium Japonicurn Regel, bawang liar, Houttuynia Cordata Thunb, dan masih banyak lagi.

Kalau Ryouta lihat, dia pasti tidak akan percaya kalau Eijun bilang semua tanaman liar ini bisa dimakan.

Ketika sudah pernuh, Eijun akan kembali ke sepedanya dan mengangkat kucing belangnya, menggisinya dengan sekerangjang penuh tanaman liar. Sementara kucingnya dia taruh di pundaknya. Eijun yakin kucing satu ini tidak akn kabur. Sejak pertama kali bertemu saja sudah mengerkori Eijun ke mana saja. Tapi karena Eijun khawatir kalau kucing ini akan merusak tanaman di dalam toko, Eijun jadi membuatkan rumahnya di luar toko, lebih tepatnya di taman belakang bersama beberapa kucing liar lain yang entah datangnya dari mana. Eijun rutin memberi mereka makan.

"Kita pulang yuk." ajak Eijun, dia membiarkan sedalnya dan rodanya meluncur begitu saja menuruni jalanan bukit.

Embun pagi perlahan menghilang, namun sisa-sisa jejaknya aromanya masih melekat. Daun-daun masih basah, dan dahan pohon masih lembab. Hanya orang beruntung saja yang tidak menyia-nyiakan hidup damai di pinggiran kota, rela bangun pagi dan melakukan rutinitas tidak seperti orang pada umumnya.

Hari ini tanggal lima belas Mei, hari di mana Eijun akan memberikan pesanan Miyuki Kazuya berupa dua puluh tiga tangkai bunga matahari dan sebuket kecil bunga Verdana. Awalnya Eijun berpikir untuk membuatkan kue, tapi ini adalah ulang tahun orang yang sudah mati, jadi Eijun pikir untuk memberi hadiah yang lain. Bukan sesajen atau apa. Tapi sebuah doa.

Berbelok sejenak pada kuil inari yang ukurannya kecil, tapi kalau sudah liburan musim panas apalagi pesta kembang api akan sangat ramai, Eijun memarkir sepedanya lagi dan pergi menapaki setiap tangga pda kuil.

Si Belang tidak mau ikut. Dia langsung melompat pada sadel sepeda Eijun dan memposisikan diri menghangatkan diri di sana, memejamkan mata dan ekornya melingkari tubuhnya. Kelihatan seperti kucing gemuk.

Sebelum masuk, Eijun akan mencuci tangan dan wajahnya, kemudian mengambil koin lima ratus yen dan dilemparkan pada kotak amal besar. Dia menggoyangkan tali loncengnya dan menepuk tangannya tiga kali berdoa, "Tempatkan Sawamura-_san_ di sisimu yang paling nyaman, _Kami-sama_." kemudian berdoa hal lain berupa kafenya yang menjadi lebih sukses.

Lega, Eijun pun pulang dan menyiapkan bunga pesanan Kazuya setelah menata tanaman herbal yang dipetiknya pada _tupperware_ dan disimpan di lemari es rumahnya.

Eijun memilah bunga matahari yang cocok. Dengan gunting tamannya, dia memotong tangkainya dan menaruhnya di keranjang. Sesekali dia iseng mengusap daunnya yang lebar dan menghapuskan sisa embun yang tertinggal. Membasahi tangannya sendiri dan malah menepukkan tangannya, merasakan betapa dinginnya air embun.

Eijun juga memetik beberapa Verbana, setidaknya hanya sampai satu genggaman tangan saja. Bunga ini kecil, Eijun tidak mau ambil banyak-banyak dan merusak. Bukan maksudnya pelit, hanya saja harus dibatasi dan menyayangi alam.

Keranjang rotan yang sudah dihiasi dengan warna ungu violet dan kuning jingga pun sudah dianggap cukup. Eijun menuju rumahnya di lantai dua dan menatanya sambil mendengarkan Lofi, alunan musik ringan dengan beat pelan, menenangkan jiwa dan pikiran Eijun. Mengundang senyum di wajahnya.

Hari ini dia bermimpi bertemu Tuan Sakura, panggilan Eijun untuk pria misterius yang mengajaknya berdansa dan memiliki sayap kelopak sakura yang tak terhitung berapa jumlahnya. Padahal hari ini adalah memperingati hari ulang tahun orang yang sudah tidak ada, tapi dirinya entah kenapa merasa senang.

Ketika buket besar mengikat kedua puluh tiga bunga matahari dan buket kecil mengikat sejumput Verbana selesai dihiasi dengan masing-masing pita berwarna orange dan violet, Eijun membawanya ke café dan bersiap membuka cafénya.

**...**

Hari ini Kazuya datang bersama Furuya sekitar pukul tiga sore, bertepatan dengan Ryouta yang baru saja datang. Saat masuk, mereka mendapati kalau semua kursi penuh dan diisi pelanggan setia yang sudah lama tidak datang berkunjung. Bahkan terlihat Yoshiyuki yang mengobrol dengan seorang perempuan berbaju formal. Entah mereka membahas apa, tapi kelihatan menyenangkan.

Kazuya melihatnya merasa damai mendadak.

"_Konnichiwa_, Yoshi-_nii_, Miyako-_nee_ juga." Sapa Ryouta.

"_Konnichiwa_." Balas Eijun.

"_Konnichiwa_, Take-_kun_. Bagaimana sekolah? Sudah punya pacar?" Tanya gadis bernama Miyako itu yang disambut dengan kecueken tulen Takeuchi Ryouta, "Bosenin, gak disahut." keluh Miyako akhirnya.

"_Konnichiwa_, Miyuki-_san_, Furuya-_san_." Sapa Eijun berjalan mendekati kedua pemain _baseball_ andalan tim Softbank.

"_Konnichiwa_." balas Furuya dan Miyuki yang tumben bebarengan.

"Maaf hari ini kursinya penuh semua. Dan lagi untuk kali ini biasanya mereka akan lama sampai sore." ucap Eijun menunduk meminta maaf.

"Di _counter_ tak apa." Ucap Furuya, dia ingin cepat-cepat makan manisannya soalnya.

"Benar tak apa? Lalu, Miyuki-_san_ sendiri?"

"Aku tak masalah."

Eijun mengangguk menyetujui. Dia mengambil dua kursi dan diletakkan dibalik _counter_. Kemudian menyerahkan buku menunya.

"Kalau gitu aku duluan ya Ei-_chan_, doakan aku ya." Seru Miyako menyanggul tas bermereknya. Dia juga memakai topi bundarnya dan kacamata hitamnya.

"Pasti, semoga berhasil." Eijun melambaikan tangannya pada Miyako yang pergi. Meninggalkan café yang memang ramai tapi masih terkesan nyaman dan damai.

Begitu Miyako lenyap dari pandangan Eijun segera berbalik dan berjalan ke arah counter dengan senyum terkulum lebar dan caria. "Selamat siang—Ah, kurasa yang paling tepat selamat sore, Miyuki-_san_, Furuya-_san_." Ia langsung mengoreksi kalimat sapaannya begitu menyadari saat ini sudah lebih dari pukul tiga sore.

"Sore, Yoshi-_kun_." Satoru balik menyapa. Matanya kemudian langsung serius menekuri buku menu dan berpikir keras hendak memesan apa.

Kazuya hanya membalas sapaan itu dengan anggukan kecil dan senyum agak terpaksa. Tapi Eijun tetap menyembut dengan hangat dan sopan. Hari ini ia akan mengesampingkan segala hal, dan tampil seramah juga sebaik mungkin di depan semua orang, terutama Kazuya. _Lima belas Mei_, seperti yang telah pemuda itu katakan padanya. Hari ulang tahun kekasih Kazuya yang telah tiada. Sebagai seseorang yang memiliki pekerjaan membuat pengunjung senang, Eijun akan berusaha keras menghibur suasana hati Kazuya. Membantu menghapus titik-titik kelabu yang membentenginya dari sinar kebahagiaan.

"Sudah putuskan hendak memesan apa?" Eijun bertanya dengan ramah, menampilkan senyum penuh ketulusan dan berdiri berhadapan dengan pasangan _battery_ favoritnya itu dengan jarak terpisah _counter_. Kalau begini, rasanya justru ia yang menjadi pelanggan. Kazuya dan Satoru berada di bagian dalam _counter_, sedangkan ia berdiri di bagian luar.

Satoru menggeleng tipis, tampaknya belum bisa memutuskan hendak memesan apa. Eijun beralih pada Kazuya. pemuda itu hanya mendangi kertas menu sekilas, wajahnya kelihatan sedikit pucat dari biasa. Ada lingkaran hitam samar-samar di bawah kedua matanya. Eijun mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah Kazuya habis menangis? Tidak tidur sepanjang malam? Atau semata-mata kelelahan setelah menempuh perjalanan dari Tokyo?

Kazuya lalu menghela napas singkat, ia menatap Eijun tepat ke mata. Tatapan mata yang tanpa canggung dan amat lugas. "Aku tidak begitu paham tentang teh. Jadi, bisa kau pilihkan saja untukku?"

Eijun tersenyum lebar. "Tentu."

Kazuya membuang napas. "Kali ini tidak perlu satu teko. Pilihkan saja satu sampai tiga jenis teh yang berbeda, dan masing-masing cukup satu cangkir."

Eijun mengangguk lugas. "Dimengerti." Katanya, lalu berpikir sebentar. "Miyuki-_san_ suka rasa pahit, ya?"

Kazuya hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Baik, saya kira saya punya beberapa jenis teh yang cocok untuk Miyuki-_san_." Eijun berujar kalem, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada Satoru. "Bagaimana, Furuya-_san_? Sudah memutuskan?"

Satoru mendongak padanya, menutup buku menu, kemudian menganggukkan kepala. "Kali ini aku ingin teh oolong dan—uh, maaf." Ponsel Satoru berdering nyaring dan terpaksa memutus kalimatnya. _Pitcher SoftBank_ itu merogoh benda metalik berbentuk persegi panjang dari saku celananya, lalu menggeser layar dan menempelkannya ke sebelah telinga.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Haruichi?"

_Haruichi?_ Eijun mengernyit mendengar nama itu. sebuah nama yang tidak umum, tapi entah mengapa rasanya ia sering mendengar. Terasa cukup familiar di benaknya. Eijun buru-buru menggeleng. Tidak seharusnya ia menguping.

"_Ah, sou desu ka_…" Satoru melirik singkat ke arah Kazuya, tapi Kazuya tampaknya tidak peduli. "Sepertinya tidak bisa." Suara Satoru terdengar menyesal. "Tapi aku mungkin bisa. Sudah terlambat?... Ah, kalau begitu aku datang…. Yah, yah, tenang saja…. Aku mengerti…. Sampai ketemu."

Satoru menutup telpon. Meletakkan ponsel di atas meja. Lalu membuang napas panjang, dan melirik hati-hati ke arah Kazuya. "Miyuki-_senpai_, aku—"

"Silakan." Potong Kazuya lugas dan bulat. Balik memandang Satoru dan tersenyum lemah. "Aku mengerti. Mereka melakukannya lagi, kan? Membakar dupa untuk menghormatinya?"

Satoru meneguk ludah, mengangguk kecil. "Ya, kali ini di tempat Chris-_senpai_."

Kazuya mengangguk, ekespresinya sangat datar dan terkontrol terlalu rapi sampai-sampai sangat sulit memastikan kondisinya yang sebenarnya. "Kuramochi sudah bilang padaku. Kau, pergilah. Sampaikan salamku untuk yang lain."

"Miyuki-_senpai_ tidak ikut?" Tanya Satoru, nadanya hati-hati, tapi Eijun bisa merasakan setitik pengharapan yang ia selipkan di sana.

Kazuya menggeleng. "Kau tahu aku, Furuya. Aku tidak bisa." Ia mengulas senyum amat samar di bibirnya.

Rahang Satoru langsung terkatup sangat rapat. Pemuda itu menangguk kepada Kazuya, dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk muram. Kentara sekali sedang merasa tak enak hati.

"Kau mau pakai mobilku?" Tawar Kazuya ringan. "Pakai saja, aku bisa naik taksi."

Satoru menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja." Ia bekata, lantas berpaling pada Eijun yang sejak tadi setia menjadi penonton. "Maaf, Yoshi-_kun_, aku harus pergi. Tapi kapan-kapan aku pasti mampir lagi."

Eijun menggeleng buru-buru. "Aa, tidak apa-apa. Jangan sungkan begitu, Furuya-_san_. Jika memang ada keperluan lain, Anda bebas memilih."

Satoru tersenyum singkat, memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku lalu bangkit dari kursinya. "Ya, hari ini aku dan teman-teman SMA-ku akan mengadakan penghormatan kepada seorang teman baik kami yang telah tiada."

Eijun mengangguk kecil, membatin dalam hati bahwa sepertinya kekasih Kazuya adalah teman yang dimaksud. Ini sekaligus menjelaskan bahwa Kazuya dan mendiang kekasihnya dulunya bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

"_Aa, sou ka…_ Teman anda pasti senang melihat teman-temannya masih peduli."

Satoru membuang napas kecil, matanya tampak menerawang singkat, berkilat penuh rindu dan nostalgia. "Dia seorang teman, sekaligus sahabat yang luar biasa. Kami tidak mungkin bisa melupakannya."

Hati Eijun entah mengapa terasa hangat ketika mendengar perkataan Satoru. Rasanya ketulusan dan afeksi yang Satoru berikan begitu kuat hingga berhasil menembus hatinya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Yoshi-_kun_." Satoru kembali berujar, sedikit menunduk pada Eijun, dan beralih pada Kazuya. "Miyuki-_senpai_, aku duluan."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Furuya-_san_." Eijun berkata ramah, tersenyum sehangat yang ia mampu. Sementara Kazuya hanya menganggukkan kepala ketika Satoru akhirnya berbalik dan melangkah ke luar toko.

Eijun kembali menatap Kazuya, wajahnya masih muram. Tapi Eijun tersenyum cerah. "Kalau begitu, biar saya siapkan pesanan Miyuki-_san_. Mohon ditunggu."

"Ya, terima kasih."

…**.**

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Eijun kembali dan membawa pesanan Kazuya. Tiga cangkir teh, dengan jenis yang berbeda-beda. Eijun menyusunnya di atas meja _counter_ tepat di hadapan Kazuya. Masing-masing diberi tatakan kecil berbahan keramik dengan corak yang kalem. Eijun juga meletakkan madu dan lemon secara terpisah, beberapa kubik gula, dan bunga melati.

"Ini apa saja?"

Eijun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang Kazuya ajukan. Ia meletakkan nampan di atas meja _counter_, lalu menegakkan posisi berdirinya, berdeham kecil dan mulai bicara seolah sedang mempresentasikan hal penting.

"Yang paling kiri ini adalah _black tea_. Berasal dari tanaman Camellia sistesis yang digulung, difermentasi, kemudian dikeringkan dan sedikit dihancurkan. Warnanya lebih pekat atau kehitaman karena mengalami proses oksidasi lebih lama. Kadar kafeinnya juga lebih tinggi, sekitar 40 miligram kafein per cangkir. Rasanya juga agak lebih pahit. Karena Miyuki-_san_ sangat suka kopi, saya rasa _black tea_ adalah salah satu jenis teh yang hampir mirip dan bisa digunakan untuk menggantikan kopi." Jelas Eijun panjang lebar.

Kazuya kali ini mengulas senyum padanya. Tulus, meski begitu tipis. "Ku rasa, aku akan suka yang ini." Perkataan itu membuat Eijun menjadi bertambah optimis.

"Selanjutnya yang di tengah ini adalah teh Chamomile, seperti namanya teh ini memang dibuat dari bunga chamomile. Berkhasiat untuk pengobatan insomnia, karena mengandung senyawa yang bisa membantu tidur lebih cepat dan nyanyak. Tapi di samping itu, masih banyak lagi manfaat lainnya, termasuk membantu radang pada sistem pencernaan. Kandungan antioksidannya pun tinggi."

Kazuya memandangi cangkir teh kedua, kemudian mendengus geli, cengiran di bibirnya sekarang tampak kian berseri dan lebih hidup. Terusama saat Kazuya dengan sengaja mengerling menatap Eijun bersama sebuah senyum miring penuh tantangan. "Apa kau dukun? Bagaimana kau tahu aku belakangan ini sulit tidur?"

Eijun tertawa kecil menanggapinya. "Kalau-kalau Miyuki-_san_ lupa, pekerjaan saya ini basicnya _social service_. Saya melayani banyak orang, bertemu banyak orang, dan tentu saja, lama kelamaan, saya juga bisa membaca sekilas apa yang diarasakan seseorang ketika menatap wajahnya. Bisa menyenangkan dan memahami pelanggan adalah seni yang wajib dikuasai bagi orang seperti saya."

Satu alis Kazuya terangkat naik bersamaan dengan sudut bibirnya. "Kau membacaku? Menebak isi kepalaku?"

"A-aa, itu…" Eijun menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. "Saya tidak bermaksud lancang. Hanya saja, terjadang ekspresi seseorang bisa terlihat begitu jelas. Maaf, Miyuki-_san_." Eijun bergumam gugup, mendadak merasa bersalah.

Tapi Kazuya justru mendengus geli, menahan tawa. "Kenapa minta maaf?" Ia bertanya dengan santai. "Itu memang pekerjaanmu, Youshiyuki. Tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Eijun meringis kecil, dan mengangguk pada Kazuya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan cangkir ketiga? Teh apa lagi ini?" Tanya Kazuya, jarinya menunjuk cangkir terakhir yang berada di paling kanan.

Eijun tersenyum bangga. "_Flavored tea_." Ia menyebutkan nama itu dengan senyum di ujung kalimat.

"_Flavored_?" Ulang Kazuya, nadanya penasaran bercampur mencoba menebak-nebak.

Eijun mengangguk mantap. "Yep. Teh ini punya aroma yang lebih harum kerena dibuat dengan menambahkan rempah-rempah, bunga, dan aroma. Bisa dibilang teh yang _dibumbui_. Banyak tersedia dalam berbagai variasi, termasuk blueberry, kayu manis, kulit jeruk, dan lavender."

Kazuya mengernyitkan hidung ketika mendengar penjelasan itu. "Ini teh atau lotion anti nyamuk?"

Eijun tertawa renyah, sangat renyah. Kehangatan menyusup relung hatinya seiring ia tertawa geli atas pertanyaan lugu Kazuya. "Memang yang dicari adalah bahan yang punya aroma cukup kuat, Miyuki-_san_. Tehnya sendiri bisa memakai daun teh hijau, teh hitam, atau teh putih. Untuk kali ini saya memakai teh hijau."

"Dipasangkan dengan apa?"

Eijun mengulas senyum lagi, mengangkat dagunya sedikit lalu memberi Kazuya secuil tatapan menantang. "Coba Miyuki-_san_ tebak sendiri. Dari aromanya."

Pelipis Kazuya berkerut. Pemuda itu lama memandangi Eijun seolah berusaha mengatakan _'Apa kau serius?' _tapi Eijun terus menjawab dengan senyum dan tatapan mata hangat namun tak gentar. Sampai akhirnya perlahan Kazuya mengangkat cangkir teh itu dan mulai menghirup hati-hati aromanya.

Eijun mengamati bagaimana Kazuya dengan ragu-ragu mengendus aroma dari cairan itu. kemudian keningnya berkerut, alisnya bergelombang, dan wajahnya tampak berpikir. Eijun tersenyum memandanginya. Kazuya kemudian mendekatkan lagi cangkir ke hidungnya, kali ini ia memjamkan mata seolah berusaha memaksimalkan indra penciumannya.

Kazuya membuka mata, melirik ke arahnya. "Blueberry?" Ia menebak. Meletakkan kembali cangkir di atas meja. "Aku rasa aku mencium aroma blueberry, tapi aromanya sedikit berbeda. Terasa lebih lembut dan… alami? Seolah ada wangi belukar ikut masuk ke dalamnya."

"Apa itu buruk?" Eijun justru bertanya balik.

"Oh, tidak." Sahut Kazuya. "Sebenarnya aromanya justru jadi samgat enak dan membuat rileks. Jadi, itu benar blueberry, atau aku salah menebak?"

Eijun menggeleng dan tersenyum memuji. "Anda benar, kok. Itu memang blueberry. Hanya saja saya memetiknya langsung dari kebun pribadi. Saya merawatnya sendiri, dan berusaha membuatnya tumbuh dengan alami."

Mata Kazuya membeliak. "Kau menanam blueberry juga?"

"Yap, di atas." Eijun menunjuk ke langit-langit, maksudnya ke lantai dua. "Beberapa jenis berry sebenarnya, strawberry, blueberry, rasberry, juga blackberry."

"Wow. Kau benar-benar suka tanaman, ya?"

"Mungkin saya diberi restu oleh Dementer?" Tanya Eijun retorik. Kazuya hanya mendengus geli, dan tersenyum.

"Aku jadi penasaran ingin melihatmu memakai mahkota daun dafnah dan kemuning, dan berlarian di bukit berbunga."

Eijun terkikik geli. "Miyuki-_san_, itu konyol. Saya bisa disangka orang gila."

"Yah, tapi setidaknya coba sesekali pakai mahkota dari bunga dan tunjukkan padaku. Kau pasti akan mirip Idol Korea yang sering tampil dengan gaya _Flower Boy_."

"_Well_, kapan-kapan kalau begitu. Miyuki-_san_ yang tanggug biaya pembelian bunganya, ya?"

"Wah, perhitungan sekali."

"Saya ini pebisnis."

Kazuya mendengus. Tapi bibirnya menukik simpul senyum yang tampak nyata.

"Kalau begitu selamat menikmati tehnya Miyuki-_san_. Saya permisi dulu untuk mengurus yang lain." Pamit Eijun ramah, mengambil nampannya lalu berbaik dan melangkah menuju dapur.

"Yoshiyuki,"

Baru satu langkah, dan panggilan itu membuatnya kembali membalikkan badan. Kazuya menatanya tepat ke matam senyumnya dikulum tipis. "Pukul berapa toko ini tutup?"

"Umm, jam enam sore."

"Boleh aku di sini sampai tutup?" Pinta Kazuya. "Kau ingat pesananku, kan?"

Eijun mengangguk kuat. "Ya, saya ingat. Saya sudah siapkan buketnya. Mau saya ambilkan sekarang?"

"Simpan dulu saja, aku akan ambil setelah toko tutup. Dan, aku ingin berada di sini dulu selama beberapa saat setelah kau tutup. Kau keberatan?"

Lengkung pelangi terbalik telukis indah di bibir Eijun. "Tidak sama sekali."

Eijun berbalik, berjalan santai ke dapur.

Sementara Kazuya menggenggam ganggang cangkir bening yang berisi teh hitam. Harum daun tehnya sangat khas, Kazuya baru memperhatikannya sekarang. Dia menyesapnya dan membiarkan rasa pahit khas teh yang bercampur dengan kesegaran tersendiri menyelumi bagian belakang lidahnya sampai kerongkongannya. Teh hitam yang termasuk teh murni ini memberi kesan tersendiri untuk Kazuya.

Berbeda dengan kopi favoritnya yang rasa pahitnya bisa membuat siapa saja langsung membuka mata, atau bahkan terbatuk saking tidak kuat dengan pahitnya, rasa pahit teh ini bagaikan Kazuya berada di hamparan perbukitan kebun teh yang sangat luas ditemani langit biru luas berhias arum manis putih berjalan pelan ditarik awan. Kazuya dibawa ke sisi lain dunia.

Kazuya baru tahu kalau teh bisa meninggalkan kesan spesial, padahal dia kira teh itu hanya untuk orang yang kebetulan ingin meroyalkan diri. Tapi dirinya salah mungin, teh itu seperti pendamai hati yang tertelan badai kuat. Menunjukkan oasis indah di tengah gurun pasir yang panas.

Senyum Kazuya terukir, senyum murni tanpa paksaan, lebih tepatnya Kazuya tidak bisa menahannya. Dia membiarkan relung hatinya menguasai raganya, mengambil alih kontrol saraf dan menggerakkan setiap ototnya untuk merilekskan diri.

Kazuya menikmati perkenalan sesungguhnya pada teh.

Dan karena teh ini masih hangat, Kazuya meraskan kalau dirinya berkeringat, walau hanya di area punggung sih. Semoga tidak bau dan menganggu yang lain. Walau sebenarna keringat karena teh dan karena olahraga baunya akan berbeda.

Kazuya berhasil menghabislkan gelas pertama. Dia kemudian memilah antara chamomile atau flavored. Antara bunga dan buah.

Blueberry adalah rasa yang bersahabat untuk segala jenis makhluk, sementara bunga memiliki rasa yang sangat pahit sambil membekas selama satu jam bisa-bisa. Kazuya belum pernah merasakan memakan bunga asli sih, temannya yang pernah. Dan kata mereka tidak enak. Ya jelas sih, untuk apa memakan sesuatu yang sejatinya untuk dinikmati keindahannya. Beda dengan blueberry gunanya memuaskan lidah dan lambung.

Kazuya jadi parno sendirian membayangkan rasa pahit chamomile, jadi dia memilih flavored saja.

Dalam ekspetasi Kazuya, rasa pekat buahnya akan sangat dominan sampai membuatnya tidak memiliki selera. Karena orang-orang pasti menyampurkan gula dengan blueberry, entah itu dihancurkan atau bagaimana. Kazuya secara teknis tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi dia membayangkan prosesnya dari merasakannya. Jadi Kazuya tidak berharap untuk yang satu ini, walau senang juga ditawarkan.

Tegukan pertama, Kazuya terpukau.

Tegukan kedua, Kazuya masih tidak percaya.

Tegukan ketiga, Kazuya jatuh cinta pada teh ini.

Dia merasakan rasa asam blueberry, tapi juga merasakan pahit segarnya teh. Dia sama sekali tidak merasakan ada unsur gula sama sekali. Murni hanya teh dan blueberry. Bagaimana cara Yoshiyuki membuatnya? Direndam lama? Dihancurkan? direbus? Kazuya tidak bisa membayangkan. Tapi dia juga samar-samar mencium bau khas sesuatu yang... dipanggang? dijemur? Kazuya bingung. Dia berpikir keras sampai melipat tangannya dan memejamkan mata mengerutkan alis.

Menyerah, Kazuya mengambil hpnya dan mencari tahu cara pembuatannya. Yang dia dapat hanyalah pencarian berupa coktail. Padahal yang Kazuya cari bukan ini. Sepertinya Yoshiyuki punya cara tersendiri. Nanti dia tanya langsung saja.

Terlalu menikmati tehnya sambil menonton ketiga gadis yang duduk dekat jendela sedang berfoto dengan Yoshiyuki, Kazuya tidak sadar kalau flavored teanya sudah habis. Begitu meyadari kalau dirinya hanya menyesap angin, Kazuya malu sendiri dan besikap sok keren dengan sok sibuk dengan hpnya yang nyatanya masih menunjukkan sandi nomornya.

Tapi Kazuya senang, dua dari ketiga teh yang disajikan Yoshiyuki berkesan sangatlah dalam. Seperti mengkikis kesedihannya perlahan, membuat cahaya menerobos dari sela-sela lubang yang sejak dulu tidak bisa ditutupi. Bau khas mataharinya, kehangatannya, terangnya, dan auranyanya. Tangan Kazuya seperti ditarik keluar dari kubang gelap yang menelannya perlahan, memaksanya berlari mengarungi hamparan kebun menuju bukit di depan.

Kazuya tertawa kecil, perumpamaan macam apa ini?

Kiasan aneh, berbeda dengan kopi. Dua makna yang berebeda arti walau satu kata yang sama. Rasa pahit. Kopi yang menarik Kazuya lebih dalam ke bingkai lalu kelam, teh yang menarik Kazuya ke masa depan bercabang. Kalau Kazuya jatuh cinta pada kedua rasa ini, bisa-bisa dia ditarik ulur perasaananya sendiri.

Kelopak mata Kazuya terpajam. Dia menumpu lengannya pada kounter dan menunduk. Membiarkan teh terakhirnya sejenak dan meresapi apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini.

Menarik siapa saja pada lingkar hidupnya, menemaninya yang selama ini sendirian. Walau bukan keinginan Kazuya, tapi tarikan itu seperti magnet kuat, walau tidak bisa mempersatukan. Ada pembatas beton kasat mata di sana. Siapa saja bisa masuk, tapi tidak bisa menghancurkan. Sementara di sana, Sawamura Eijun, membawa palu yang sangat kuat dan menghancurkannya. Membuat Kazuya terpaksa mau tidak mau menerima perasaannya yang melenceng dari jalurnya. Dirinya yang harusny hanya terfokus pada baseball kesukaannya, malah ada jalan bercabang berupa mencintai sosok pitcher kidal super berisik.

Pertemuan menggelikan, pengalaman unik, dan saling melindungi dengan caranya sendiri.

Kazuya ingat, saat dirinya ketahuan cedera, semua menatap Kazuya dengan rasa prihatin. Sirat mata mereka mengutarakan jelas, "_Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya? Kau gila apa? Mau nekat tidak bisa main baseball lagi?"_ dan Kazuya hanya tersenyum seraya peluh keringat membanjiri kulitnya.

Tapi di sana Eijun, tersenyum padanya mengatakan, _"Miyuki-senpai itu kuat, aku percaya dia bisa mengatasinya."_ Tanpa mempedulikan kalau dirinya cedera. Satu-satunya orang yang melenceng di situasi yang seharusnya semua prihatin.

Hanya Sawamura Eijun.

Gara-gara itu, semenjak Eijun pergi dari hidupnya selamanya, Kazuya tidak bisa tenang. Entah karena ketergantungan atas Eijun atau bagaimana, Kazuya selalu menyeret seseorang memasuki area nyamannya dan memaksa mereka menemani dirinya larut dalam kesedihan samar-samar. Memaksanya menemani Kazuya tidur walau hanya menginap biasa atau terpisah ranjang berbeda.

Kalau sendirian, Kazuya hanya akan teringat Eijun. Bermimpi kepingan masa lalu mereka. Isi pikirannya, gendang telinganya, matanya, indranya, semuanya akan otomatis teringat pada Eijun.

Sakit, tapi tidak berdarah. Kazuya ingin menghilangkannya tapi tidak bisa. Mereka berdua terlanjur dililit rantai kuat tak terpatahkan. Tangan mereka masih saling bertautan tanpa ada niat melepasnya. Kazuya merasa, benang merah mengikat kedua jari manis mereka. Bahkan sampai saat ini.

Kazuya yang diselimuti kain hitam dengan sayap yang bulunya mulai berguguran, dan Eijun yang diselimut kain putih dengan sayap utuh siap kapan saja dikepakkan.

_Haruskah dunia sekejam ini?_

...

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam kurang seperempat. Semua pelanggan sudah pulang dan Ryouta berpamitan, tentu dengan mengingatkan Yoshiyuki lebih dahulu soal bahan hari ini yang sudah habis lalu pulang berjalan kaki, menyematkan _earphone_ di lubang telinganya.

Kata Yoshiyuki, lagu yang selalu didengarkan Ryouta kebanyakan lagu galau. Padahal Ryouta tidak punya pacar, tapi modelnya seperti selalu tertuju pada satu orang di luar sana.

Kazuya hanya tersenyum.

Dia lalu teringat kalau malam ini akan tidur di penginapan sendirian. Tidak ada Furuya, hanya ditemani gitar bolong yang sengaja ditinggalkan. Kemudian tanpa diundang, mimpi kelam masa lalu akan berputar acak, menarik Kazuya pada arus deras kepahitan hidup.

Seandainya ada Furuya, Kazuya pasti hanya mimpi berupa hitam kelam. Dan ketika dia bangun, tiba-tiba pagi sudah datang dan Kazuya akan memulai harinya dan berjalan mengarungi kota bersama Furuya mencari tempat bersantai.

Kazuya tidak ingin tidur sendirian untuk malam ini. Ini hari ulang tahun Eijun, setidaknya dia ingin tidur ditemani seseorang walau hanya berbeda ranjang. Bukan maksud Kazuya tidak mau mengenang kekasihnya, hanya masa lalu membahagiakan itu tidak bisa diulangi lagi. Kazuya lelah melihatnya.

Kazuya mendongak pada Yoshiyuki yang baru saja kembali menyirami tanaman. Dia membalik papan dari bertuliskan 'buka', digantikan ke 'tutup'. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore dan lembayung sore sudah memenuhi ruangan yang didominasi tanaman ini.

"Miyuki-_san_, bunganya saya serahkan sekarang?" Tanya Yoshiyuki.

"Ya." Jawab Kazuya mengangguk.

Yoshiyuki mengambil dua buket bunga matahari dan sebuket kecil Verbana. Dia menyerahkan keduanya pada Kazuya dengan senyum manis dan kilat mata selembut sutra.

Kazuya menerimanya, meneliti kedua bunga dengan seksama, "Cantik." Pujinya.

"Terima kasih, saya baru memetiknya tadi pagi." Balas Yoshiyuki, "Maaf kalau saya lancang, saya boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh."

"Kedua bunga ini akan anda apakan? Anda rawat? Kalau iya, saya sarankan ganti airnya setiap dua hari sekali dan letakkan di dekat kaca. Dua bunga ini tipe yang sangat membutuhkan cahaya matahari." Saran Yoshiyuk sangat antusias menjelaskan keistimewaan kedua bunga.

Kazuya masih setia tersenyum. Dia meneliti kedua bunga, lalu kembali mengembalikannya pada Yoshiyuki, "Untukmu."

Terdiam, senyum Yoshiyuki menjadi kaku. Atensi pupilnya bergantian antara senyum Kazuya dan kedua buket bunga yang dikembaliken ke dirinya. Yoshiyuki meminta penjelasan dari sirat matanya.

"Walau ini ulang tahunnya, aku sebenarnya tidak tahu harus memberikan bunga ini pada siapa. Aku tidak mau pergi ke yang kata mereka adalah tempat peristirahatannya. Aku tidak pandai merawat tanaman. Aku juga tidak punya kenalan yang tahu cara merawat bunga selain dia."

Kazuya diam sejenak, netra karamelnya memikat netra emas Yoshiyuki, "Jadi aku putuskan berikan kepadamu. Anggap saja rasa terima kasihku telah memenuhi permintaan aneh tak masuk akal."

Jujur, Yoshiyuki merasa senang bukan main. Dia menerima kedua buket itu dan menatapnya lama. Padahal bunga-bunga ini seharusnya ditunjukkan pada Sawamura, kekasih Kazuya yang sudah lama pergi. Tapi malah dikembalikan, tidak, yang benar diberikan secara cuma-cuma.

Makna yang dalam itu, secara cuma-cuma...

"Tapi kenapa? Saya hanya orang luar." Tanya Yoshiyuki masih tidak percaya.

Kazuya menyandarkan dirinya pada meja _counter_ sambil menerawang pada lantai keramik bercorak, "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu alasannya." Jawab Kazuya, "Tapi untuk pertama kali aku merasa tenang di sini. Berkat teh yang kau berikan juga. Terima kasih. Dan tenang saja, aku akan tetap bayar kok."

"Tidak, bukan itu maksud saya..." Yoshiyuki tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika melihat senyum Kazuya. Dirinya sendiri malah yang malu. Menawan tapi bercaun. Dia jadi melirik ke arah lain, pada hamparan bunga yang tertata rapi di tokonya seraya bersemu malu, "Saya menyerah."

Tangan kanan Kazuya terangkat, mengusap rambut ikal Yoshiyuki, terasa lembut dan lebat di tangan besar Kazuya.

.

Eijun mengerjapkan mata. Mendongak tipis dan memandang tercengang ke arah Kazuya. Sentuhan dari telapak tangan Kazuya pada helaian rambutnya itu diluar dugaan. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi apa ketika rasa hangat merembat perlahan seperti kupu-kupu susu yang berterbangan gemulai di sepanjang aliran darahnya.

Tapi Kazuya hanya mengulas senyum, kali ini senyum itu bahkan sampai menyentuh ke kedua mata coklat karamelnya. Eijun merasakan ketulusan di senyum itu. Tidak pamer atau berusaha berlebihan, namun mampu menjerat hati dengan cara-cara yang manis sekaligus maskulin.

Eijun berkedip dan berdeham kecil untuk mengusir tatapan melongo dari wajahnya. Dan Kazuya pun menarik tangannya kembali. "Trims, Yoshiyuki." Kazuya berkata ringan, lugas, dan manis.

Eijun mengusap belakang telinganya dan memberi cengiran agak salah tingkah. "Terima kasih kembali. Saya merasa terhormat kalau Miyuki-_san_ puas." Ujarnya. Lalu menghela napas kecil dan mulai berpikir. _Ini aneh_. Eijun terbiasa dengan kontak fisik lebih dari sekadar mengusap rambut, ia terbiasa bahakn dengan rangkulan bersahabat dan pelukan hangat. Lalu mengapa setiap kontak fisik sederhana yang Kazuya berikan untuknya berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak anomali dan mendesir aneh?

"Aa, Miyuki-_san_ mau pindah tempat duduk? Toko sudah kosong sekarang, mungkin lebih baik kalau pindah ke kursi yang biasanya."

Kazuya diam sebentar, melirik bergantian ke meja bundar dan dua kursi yang berdiri di dekatnya, saling berhadapan. Kemudian Kazuya melirik Eijun lagi, memberi anggukan persetujuan.

Mereka akhirnya sama-sama berjalan menuju meja bundar yang biasa Kazuya tempati bersama Furuya Satoru. Lampu di dalam toko ketika malam tidak terlalu menyilaukan, sedikit terasa remang namun masih mampu dipakai melihat dengan baik. Dinding kaca membiaskan pemandangan kota pada malam hari. Lampu-lampu yang berkerlip di luar sana nyaris tampak seperti hamparan bintang dengan beragam warna.

Eijun membawa serta dua buket bunga itu lalu meletakkannya hati-hati di atas meja. Buket bunga mataharinya cukup besar, sementara verbana itu cukup mungil dan pas digenggam. Eijun berpikir betapa seseorang bernama Sawamura itu akan senang seandainya menerima bunga secantik ini dari orang yang dicintainya.

Mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan. Dengan buket bunga di tengah-tengah menjadi pemisah sekaligus penghias dan penyegar situasi. Sebenarnya, Eijun ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang mendiang kekasih Kazuya itu. Ia ingin tahu sudah berapa lama mereka menjalin hubungan. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berjalan. Apa yang membuat seorang Miyuki Kazuya begitu mencintainya. Bahkan juga bagaimana keseharian yang dahulu mereka lalui bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih. Orang seperti apa Sawamura di mata Kazuya? Sehebat apa dia sampai bisa menjerat hati laki-laki seperti Miyuki Kazuya selama bertahun-tahun bahkan setelah kematiannya.

Eijun penasaran. Namun ia tak mampu menggerakkan lidahnya untuk bertanya. Saat ini—dan entah sampai kapan—masih ada kabut yang menyelubungi dirinya dan Kazuya. Sebuah dinding yang mewujud dari tumpukan bata beresensi formalitas dan hubungan yang asing.

Sementara itu ekor matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Kazuya yang masih duduk dengan tenang. Memandangi bunga-bunga matahari dengan mata berkilat penuh nostalgia. Eijun bisa membayangkan kenangan-kenangan bersama Sawamura itu saat ini tengah berkelana dan memenuhi kepala juga hati Kazuya. Tapi setidaknya, kali ini Kazuya sudah bisa menata perasaannya ke arah yang lebih baik. Tetap merindu. Dan ditengah rindu itu ia memutar roll film kisah-kisah manis antara dirinya dan Sawamura.

Eijun kemudian berdeham kecil. Berhasil mengambil perhatian Kazuya hingga menoleh padanya. Eijun memasang senyum. "Miyuki-_san_ mau merayakannya?"

"Merayakan apa?"

"Ulang tahun Sawamura-_san_." Jawab Eijun lugas, tersenyum berusaha terdengar dan terlihat tulus.

Kazuya mengerutkan alis. "Di sini? Sekarang?"

Eijun mengangguk. "Yep. Ini belum terlambat, kan? Sekarang masih tanggal lima belas."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Ah, etto…" Eijun berpikir, kemudian merutuki dirinya sendiri. Semua cake atau pudding telah ludes karena hari ini ia kedatangan banyak pengunjung. "Anu, saya memang sudah tidak punya cake atau makanan manis lainnya, sih. Tapi mungkin kita bisa pakai alternatif lain untuk menggantikan kue ulang tahun. Kalau Miyuki-_san_ setuju."

Kazuya diam menatapnya, lurus ke mata, berpikir, dan menimang-nimang. Eijun menanti dengan gelisah. Bertanya-tanya apa ajakannya terlalu berlebihan dan memaksa. Bagaimana jika Kazuya justru merasa tersinggung, bertambah sedih, atau sakit hati?

"Baiklah."

Eijun membeliak tak percaya. Kazuya baru saja berkata dengan suara amat lugas. Terlebih lagi melempar senyuman padanya.

"Mari kira rayakan ulang tahunnya bersama, Yoshiyuki."

Eijun berusaha mengekang kebahagiaan di hatinya ketika mendengar ajakan sekaligus kalimat persetujuan yang meluncur ringan dari belah bibir Kazuya. Ia tersenyum lebar, mengangguk, lalu bangkit dari kursinya. "Kalau begitu Miyuki-_san_ silakan tunggu sebentar, saya akan ambilkan kue ulang tahunnya."

Kazuya mengangguk. Dan Eijun pun meluncur secepatnya menuju dapur.

Sampai dapur. Ia merasa sedang tersesat. Matanya melirik ke segala penjuru. Mencari bahan yang bisa ia gunakan untuk kue ulang tahun. _Berpikir, berpikir, berpikir, _Eijun memaksa otaknya bekerja keras dan menemukan secercah cahaya ide. Kemudian ia melonjak kecil dan melompat seperti bocah ketika satu ide melesat seperti bintang jatuh di kepalanya.

Ia buru-buru menuju satu spot di dapurnya. Tesenyum saat melihat kilau cantik suatu benda. Eijun memilih satu yang terbaik, meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di atas sebuah piring berbentuk lingkaran datar. Eijun membuka rak atas, lalu mengeluarkan sebotol saus karemel, dan menghias pinggiran piringnya dengan cairan kental itu. Membentuk pola gelombang yang melingkar. Kemudian Eijun membuka laci, beruntung, ia menemukan dua buah lilin kecil di sana. Bersama senyum senang, Eijun mengambil pisau kecil, pematik gas, lalu segera berjalan ke tempat Kazuya sudah menanti.

…

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, jika perhitungan Kazuya tidak meleset, dan Yoshiyuki sudah kembali. Membawa sepiring kecil yang belum bisa Kazuya tebak isinya. Begitu pemuda itu sampai di hadapan Kazuya, Kazuya membelalakkan mata. Sedikit tidak percaya dengan alternatif kue ulang tahun yang dipakai Yoshiyuki.

Yoshiyuki mengulas senyuman, lalu duduk di hadapannya. Kue ulang tahun tak biasa itu diletakkan di tengah-tengah meja, setelah sebelumnya Yoshiyuki menggeser sedikit posisi dua buket bunga.

"Itu kuenya?" Kazuya menunjuk piring di tengah-tengah mereka dengan jari telunjuknya. Mata menyipit agak bingung.

Yoshiyuki tertawa canggung. "Maaf, benar-benar tidak ada kudapan lain yang tersisa." Ia berkata, lalu nyengir melankolis.

Kazuya memandangi apa yang tersaji di piring dengan perasaan tak bisa dijelaskan. Geli, kaget, dan terpukau, mungkin? Ia mendengus. Sebutir apel merah berukuran cukup besar, dengan kulit mengilap tertimpa cahaya lampu, adalah kue ulang tahun alternatif yang digunakan Yoshiyuki. "Apel."

"Yep. Apel merah."

Lalu Yoshiyuki mengeluarkan pisau kecil dan memangkas bagian pangkal apel dengan begitu lihai, menyisakan bentuk permukaan datar dan daging buah apel putih kekuningan yang membentuk pola hati. Kazuya memandangi apel itu, dan hidungnya langsung dapat mencium aroma apel yang khas, perpaduan asam dan manis yang tertakar sempurna. Alami dan natural. Yoshiyuki kemudian menusukkan dua batang lilin mungil di atas permukaan apelnya. Lalu ia menyalakan pematik, dan membiarkan sumbu lilin itu terbakar api.

Kazuya terpaku.

Sebutir apel merah, terpotong membentuk pola hati, dan dua lilin yang menyala dengan api bergerak hidup di atasnya. Apel merah bisa melambangkan cinta—_you are the apple of my eyes_—kau adalah segalanya di mataku. Otak dan hatinya merepresentasikan lingkaran apel itu sebagai bentuk hati. Ruang cinta yang mengikatnya. Dua lilin yang menyala berdampingan sebagai dirinya dan Eijun. Berdiri berhadapan dengan api kehidupan yang menyala dan menerangi satu sama lain. Jantung Kazuya berdetak melambat, lalu berhenti, dan berdetak lebih cepat.

"Miyuki-_san_,"

Suara Yoshiyuki berhasil menarik kesadarannya. Kazuya menoleh. Wajah manis Yoshiyuki membayang jingga di balik nyala api. Membuat sirat keemasan di matanya makin berkilau. Mendatangkan desir-desir kerindungan di hati Kazuya. Yoshiyuki tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Silakan dirayakan, hari ulang tahun Sawamura-_san_." Ujar Yoshiyuki. Nadanya tulus dan terasa lembut membuai.

Kazuya kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Haruskah ia meniup lilinya?

"Ah, boleh pinjam ponselnya Miyuki-_san_?"

Kazuya menoleh lagi. "Untuk apa?"

"Saya akan merekamnya. Miyuki-_san_ duduk di sana, bersama kue ulang tahun dan buket bunga untuk Sawamura-_san_. Ucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan isi hati Miyuki-_san_ padanya. Dan saya akan merekamnya dari sini."

"Rekamannya mau diapakan?"

Yoshiyuki tersenyum lugas. "Dikirim ke Sawamura-_san_ tentu saja."

Kazuya nyaris melongo. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Yoshiyuki memberinya senyuman maklum. "Sawamura-_san_ pasti punya alamat _e-mail_, kan? Kita bisa mengirimkan videonya ke _e-mail_ Sawamura-_san_. Personal. Khusus. Dan hanya untuk Sawamura-_san_."

Kazuya ingin memprotes. _Memangnya alam baka menyediakan ponsel dan wifi?_ Tapi ia kelewat terpukau dengan ide tak biasa yang dianjurkan Yoshiyuki hingga hanya mampu terdiam.

"Miyuki-_san_ tahu? Orang zaman dahulu biasanya menulis surat kepada seseorang yang telah tiada. Mengungkapkan isi hatinya, serta apapun yang hendak dikatakan namun tak sempat. Lalu, mereka akan membakar surat itu. Membiarkan asapnya mencapai langit. Mereka percaya bahwa kata-kata yang terbakar itu akan mencapai tempat orang-orang yang telah tiada."

Yoshiyuki mengulas senyum lagi, giginya yang rapi dan putih cemerlang menyembul dari balik bibirnya.

"Berhubung sekarang zaman sudah maju. Kita gunakan saja _e-mail_. Saya rasa itu sama saja."

Kazuya memandanginya tanpa bersuara.

"Karena yang paling tulus, akan selalu bisa menggapai jarak sejauh apapun."

Kazuya menunduk, meletakkan satu tangan untuk menutup sekitar matanya. Berkedip menghalau setitik air mata yang entah bagaimana bisa muncul. Ia lantas buru-buru kembali mendongak, melempar senyum balasan kepada Yoshiyuki yang masih setia menanti. Kazuya memberi anggukan kepala, dan merogoh sakunya untuk mengulurkan ponsel kepada Yoshiyuki.

Yoshiyuki menerima ponselnya, lalu langsung memposisikan kamera perekam. "Kita mulai sekarang?"

Kazuya berdeham. Salah tingkah tanpa alasan. Kegugupan merayap dan membuat buku-buku jarinya terasa dingin. Dengan kamera yang mengarah langkung padanya. Merekam wajahnya, juga sebutir apel dengan dua lilin menyala dan buket bunga cantik. Kazuya merasa sedang berhadapan dengan Eijun, dan bersiap mengajukan lamaran.

"Miyuki-_san_?"

Kazuya berdeham agak keras, menegakkan posisi duduknya, merapikan rambut depannya sejenak, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan semua tekad dan keberanian, juga sisa-sisa kekuatannya. Ia menatap ke kamera ponsel dan mengangguk. "Kau boleh merekamnya."

Tangan kanan Yoshiyuki kemudian terbuka lima jari, berubah empat, tiga, dua, satu, dan mengepal. _Waktunya untuk bicara._

"Hai…?"

Sapaan pertamanya terdengar agak serak dan keki, Kazuya berdeham kecil. Lalu mencoba tersenyum sebaik-baiknya. Ia membayangkan Sawamura Eijun, di suatu tempat yang jauh, akan melihat ini.

"_Well_, selamat ulang tahun." Kazuya mencoba menekan getir yang mendadak muncul memenuhi jalur napasnya. Ia harus tersenyum.

"Kau dua puluh tiga tahun sekarang, huh? Kau sudah dewasa, yaa. Aku penasaran seperti apa kau sekarang. Apakah sifat kenakakan dan hobi ngambekmu itu sudah hilang?"

Kazuya tersenyum mengenang, membasahi bibir bawahnya singkat. Lalu tangannya mengangkat piring berisi apel berlilin. "Ini kue ulang tahunmu. Jangan protes, tidak ada kue di sini. Jadi terima saja. Ah, lalu ini," Tangannya meraih buket bunga matahari. "Ini juga untukmu. Kau suka, kan? Jumlahnya dua puluh tiga, sesuai usiamu hari ini. Dan ini," Ia meraih buket yang lebih kecil. "Kau dapat hadiah tambahan dari seseorang."

Kazuya membuang napas perlahan, memejamkan mata singkat lalu menatap lurus ke kamera ponsel. "Aku sangat merindukanmu…" Ia berbisik di balik api yang menari. Matanya berkaca terpantul jingga oleh nyala api. "Ada banyak hal ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Banyak yang ingin kuberikan padamu. Banyak tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi bersamamu. Banyak. Sangat banyak…" Suaranya mengabur, pandangannya juga. Kazuya berkedip, mengapa setelah dua tahun, hatinya tetap terasa sepilu ini?

Tarik napas dan memaksa tersenyum, "Kamu di mana sekarang, Sayang?" Napasnya tercekat kecil. "Apa tempat itu lebih baik? Apa kamu kesepian? Apa kamu juga merindukanku?"

Pandangan Kazuya mulai memburam karena tumpukan air mata yang tak bisa lagi ia tahan. Napasnya bergetar, sesak dan rindu. Hatinya runtuh, retakan demi retakan tercipta akibat dihempas badai rasa kehilangan yang mendalam.

"Rasanya aku masih menolak percaya kalau kamu pergi secepat ini. Hatiku belum ikhlas, bahkan hingga detik ini. Beri aku waktu, yaa. Biarkan aku seperti ini dulu untuk beberapa saat, aku janji padamu aku akan bangkit. Nanti."

Satu tarikan napas panjang, dan Kazuya tersenyum sebaik mungkin ke arah kamera selagi bibirnya berujar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eijun."

.

.

.

Bersambung  
.

.

A/N: maafkan kami update lama, laptop valky mendadak tidak mau nyala dan malah terselimut kegiatan lain. Valky juga minta maaf sama Aiko-san. Mohon maaf sebanyak-banyaknya.


	5. Chapter 5

"Aku mencintaimu, Eijun."

Ketika ketiga kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Kazuya, Eijun hanya bisa mengatupkan bibirnya sementara dadanya terasa berdesir aneh. Kazuya yang menyebutkan nama '_Eijun'_, nama yang mirip dengan nama panggilannya sendiri. Ucapan cinta yang mengalir layaknya sungai tenang tapi riak airnya deras, bukan sungai yang dalam tapi kilauannya indah. Senyum pilu memukau hati, banyak hal yang Eijun ingin ketahui.

Tapi semua itu teralihkan oleh air mata Kazuya yang tidak bisa dia sendiri hentikan. Kazuya yang menangis ikut membuat Eijun ingin menangis. Kesedihan itu nyata berada di depannya, Eijun ingin menghapus kesedihan itu sekarang juga.

Dia hentikan acara merekamnya dan menaruh _handphone_ milik Kazuya di atas meja. Dia berjalan pelan mendekati Kazuya, kedua tanganya terulur untuk memeluk kepala Kazuya dan menyandarkan keningnya pada bahunya, sementara dirinya duduk di sandaran kursi yang miring. Dia biarkan air mata itu mengalir deras di sana, membiarkan Kazuya mengeluarkan semua kesedihan yang akhirnya meluap begitu saja.

"Keluarkan semuanya, Miyuki-_san_." Lirih Eijun mengusap rambut Kazuya, tidak mengindahkan hal lain lagi.

Kazuya melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Kontrol tubuhnya reflek memerintahkan kedua tangannya untuk melingkar di pinggang Eijun, menyembunyikan tangisnya di bahu pemuda yang umurnya lebih muda darinya. Isakan kecil itu teredam, Kazuya juga menggigit bibir bawahanya. Rasa sakit fiisik yang sengaja dia ciptakan tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Kazuya menunjukkan sisi terlemahnya pada Yoshiyuki Eijun.

…

**.**

**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **_disclaimer by_** Terajima Yuuji**

**ENDIAFERON **© ** Ohtani Kyko**

_kami mendapatkan keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

**.**

…

Sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kananya, Kazuya melirik ke jalanan yang sesekali ramai oleh kendaraan. Semburat merah di pipinya sejak tadi tidak bisa disingkirkan, pupilnya juga tidak bisa menatap Yoshiyuki lurus, "Maaf, tadi aku menangis."

"Uhm, tak apa." Jawab Yoshiyuki menggeleng kecil. Baginya wajah malu-malu Kazuya itu lucu dan menggemaskan, "Miyuki-_san_ terlihat jadi lebih lega sekarang. Kalau menurut saya sih."

"Tolong jangan dibahas, aku malu." Pinta Kazuya, dia sudah membuang muka.

Yoshiyuki tertawa kecil, "Ah iya, Miyuki-_san_, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu sebelum anda pulang?" Tanya Yoshiyuki, Kazuya hanya mengangguk sebagai respon dan sedikit melirik Yoshiyuki menanyakan apa itu, "Nama kekasih anda itu Sawamura Eijun kah?"

Kazuya mengangguk lagi.

"Ohh..." Yoshiyuki hanya bisa tersenyum. Nama panggilan mereka memang mirip. Dan Yoshiyuki jadi penasaran, orang seperti apa Sawamura Eijun ini sampai bisa meluluhkan hati Miyuki Kazuya. Yoshiyuki ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat.

Kazuya akhirnya menurunkan tangannya. Walau dia sudah menghadap Yoshiyuki, tapi kilat matanya masih tidak berani menatap Yoshiyuki, "Kalau dipikir aku belum tahu siapa nama panggilanmu."

"Ah, Miyuki-_san_ belum tahu ya?" Kazuya mengangguk, "Tolong jangan kaget ya. Yaa, sebenarnya saya sendiri juga kaget sih." Balas Yoshiyuki canggung. Tapi dia mendongak pada Kazuya seraya tersenyum lembut, tidak ada cahaya sore, yang ada hanya cahaya lampu jalanan yang menghiasi senyuman kecil itu, "Eijun, Yoshiyuki Eijun _desu_."

Dapat dilihat jelas kalau Kazuya langsung kaget bukan main dan memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada Yoshiyuki, tidak percaya seratus persen. Walau itu memang kenyataannya.

"Saya terkejut waktu tahu kalau nama panggilan saya dan kekasih anda itu mirip. Walau dari segi kanji saya tidak tahu apakah mirip atau tidak. Tapi ini kebetulan yang benar-benar mengejutkan. Saya baru pertama kali ini menemukan orang yang memiliki nama panggilan yang sama seperti saya. Rasanya, bagaimana ya? Aneh." Yoshiyuki terlihat canggung, dia sedikit takut menginjak ranjau kesedihan Kazuya lagi.

Kedua bahu Yoshiyuki mendadak ditepuk, membuat empunya langsung tersentak kaku, "Eijun." Panggil Kazuya sangat lantang.

"_Hai_?"

"Eijun!"

"_H-hai_?"

"Eijun!"

"Miyuki-_san_ tak apa-apa?" Tanya Yoshiyuki karena mulai merasa aneh. Tapi Yoshiyuki menangkap kerlap kerlip bintang yang berpendar cerah di iris karamel itu. Senyum yang merekah lebar, menarik garis dari ujung pipi ke ujung pipi. Yoshiyuki terpana. Yoshiyuki merasa ditarik gemerlap bintang itu, mengarungi langit karamel.

"Eijun..." panggil Kazuya lagi, kali ini lebih lembut dari tadi. Dia malah tertawa kecil, "Aku rasa dua puluh tiga itu benar."

"Eh?"

Kazuya mengacak rambut ikal Yoshiyuki asal sampai berantakan. Dia baru berhenti ketika seruan protes terdengar, "Besok aku datang lagi." Ucapnya. Lalu ia merogoh saku, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar ribu yen dari dompet dan menyerahkannya pada Yoshiyuki. "Ini bayaran untuk bunganya."

"A-A? Ba-baik." Yoshiyuki menerimanya sambil mengangguk kecil.

Kazuya pun pergi dan melambai kecil pada Yoshiyuki. Dia menghilang di persimpangan jalan menuju penginapan.

Satu menit.

Lalu semua yang tertahan akhirnya bisa dilepas. Kepala Eijun langsung meledak dan mengeluarkan asap _pink_ bersamaan dengan wajahnya bersemu berat. Dia berjongkok memeluk lututnya sekaligus wajahnya. Mengusap kembali ubun-ubunnya yang sudah dua kali diusap dan diacak Miyuki Kazuya.

"Gawat, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya..."

…

Malam itu, di sisa-sisa detik tanggal lima belas Mei, Kazuya tetap terjaga. Matanya memandang kanopi kamar penginapannya, sementara pikirannya melayang ke segala penjuru. Meski demikian, secercah harapan baru telah membentuk titik di hatinya. Masih berupa titik kecil, namun Kazuya akan berusaha keras untuk merawatnya, menjaganya hingga tumbuh dengan kokoh.

Benaknya berkelana ke beragam dimensi. Mencoba menarik garis dari segala arah. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ia susun bagaikan lego. Sesaat sebelum benar-benar terlelap, ponselnya berdering. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari Kuramochi Youichi.

"Hmm?" Gumam Kazuya begitu meletakkan ponsel di sebelah telinganya.

Ada suara hela napas lega dari seberang telepon. _"Miyuki, kau masih di Nagano?" _Dari suaranya Kazuya langsung tahu Youichi tengah berusaha keras untuk tidak meledak.

Kazuya tersenyum kecil, meski tahu Youichi tak bisa melihatnya. "Ya, aku akan terus di sini sampai besok. Lusa baru kembali. Ada masalah?"

"_Ada masalah, MATAMU?!" _

Bentakan Youichi membuat Kazuya reflek menjauhkan ponsel dari daun telinganya. Namun ia kemudian mendengus geli. "Kau khawatir padaku, Kuramochi-_kun_?"

"_Bangsat!"_ Umpatan setulus hati. _"Kau ini menganggapku asistenmu atau tidak sih? Sama sekali tidak memberi kabar. Pergi semaunya sendiri, mengabaikan semua pesan dan teleponku segala! Nggak usah sok penting kau, Sialan!"_

"Kau ini menganggapku sebagai boss-mu atau tidak sih? Bentak-bentak tengah malam lewat telepon, aku bisa membatalkan kontrak kerjamu lho~" Godanya, tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai geli.

"_Oh, bagus kalau begitu! Aku juga capek lama-lama bekerja dengan orang sepertimu. Sudah maunya enak sendiri, absurd, licik, hidup pula."_

Kazuya tertawa geli. "Duh, sanjunganmu indah sekali. Aku tersentuh."

Suara dengusan kasar. Lalu Youichi hanya diam lama, dan Kazuya tahu pemuda itu tengah berusaha berpikir untuk mengajukan pertanyaan sensitif padanya. Maka Kazuya berdeham kecil, lalu membuang napas singkat. "Apa yang datang banyak?"

Ada jeda beberapa detik, sebelum Youichi menyahut. _"Ya. Selalu. Setiap tahun, hampir semua orang datang." _

_Kecuali aku_, batin Kazuya dalam hati. "Furuya menyampaikan salam dariku?"

"_Hm-mm, dia juga yang memberitahuku kalau kau mulai mencoba-coba minum teh sekarang." _

Kazuya mengulas senyum. "Apa Furuya bekerja untukmu sebagai mata-mata?"

"_Cih, berhentilah membual!" _

"Haha, oke."

Hening lagi. hanya ada suara napas Youichi dari sebrang telpon, gaung AC samar-samar, dan detak jarum jam. Kazuya menghela napas panjang, bicara dengan perlahan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kuramochi." Katanya berusaha meyakinkan. "Aku sedang bersandar di atas ranjang yang empuk sekarang, diselubungi selimut, perut kenyang, dan tubuh sehat. Aku tidak sedang berdiri di tepi jurang, di atas gedung pencakar langit, atau juga di jembatan dan diguyur hujan."

Kazuya bisa mendengar Youichi menghela napas lega. Bahkan ia bisa membayangkan Youichi barusaja mengendurkan tulang punggungnya yang kaku, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk berbaring di atas kasur yang empuk.

"_Syukurlah kalau kau tidak kelaparan." _

Kazuya mendengus lagi. Ia tahu yang dimaksud Youichi lebih dari itu, barangkali benaknya justru mengucap—_syukurlah kau tidak mencoba bunuh diri_. Lalu mereka membicarakan beberapa hal, topiknya cukup beragam, mulai dari sekadar basa-basi, pertandingan Kazuya selanjutnya sampai tawaran iklan untuk Kazuya yang Youichi terima dari beberapa produk olahraga. Saat Youichi mulai sering menguap, Kazuya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sambungan telpon. Namun sebelum itu, ia menyempatkan untuk melempar lagi satu pertanyaan.

"Kuramochi, kau percaya reinkarnasi?"

…

Tempat itu bernama _endiaferon café_. Ditulis dengan huruf kecil secara keseluruhan, dipajang pada papan nama dari potongan kayu _silver maple. _Huruf-hurufnya juga dibuat dari kayu, namun diplitur dengan warna yang lebih gelap sehingga mempertegas kata-katanya.

Kazuya tersenyum simpul memandangi papan nama itu. Ia baru kali ini berkesempatan memandang dan membaca nama sebenarnya dari toko milik Yoshiyuki Eijun. Selama ini rupaya ia terlalu sering menundukkan kepala ketika masuk, sama sekali melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengetahui nama tokonya.

Sekarang masih pukul satu siang, dan ia datang sendirian karena Satoru tidak kembali ke Nagano lagi. Mungkin terlalu lelah setelah acara semalam. Kazuya melongok dari pintu kaca. Ia melihat Yoshiyuki sedang mengobrol dan tersenyum ramah kepada seorang pria dari balik meja _counter_. Dari yang Kazuya lihat, sepertinya pemuda itu sedang merangkai sebuah buket bunga.

Satu tarikan napas panjang, dan Kazuya mendorong pintu hingga terbuka. Melahirkan suara denting lonceng keemasan yang khas di telinga. Dua orang yang berdiri berhadapan itu serentak menoleh. Yoshiyuki secara otomatis tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat datang, Miyuki-_san_."

Kazuya membalas sapaannya dengan senyum simpul, ia melangkah masuk. Seorang pria yang berdiri di hadapan Yoshiyuki masih memandanginya seolah berusaha memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah! Anda Miyuki-_sheishu_?!" Pekiknya tak percaya, bahkan reflek menunjuk Kazuya dengan jarinya.

Kazuya memberi cengiran kecil, dan mengangguk. Ia melirik ke arah Yoshiyuki yang hanya tersenyum geli dan melanjutkan akivitasnya merangkai bunga.

"Um, yaa. Saya Miyuki." Jawab Kazuya kalem. Pria itu maju mendekat padanya, dan Kazuya baru menyadari bahwa pria itu berusia sekitar akhir dua puluhan. Tampak segar dan muda, dengan potongan rambut bergaya agak _spikey. _

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa orang seperti anda ada di sini?" Ia menjabat tangan Kazuya penuh semangat. "Saya selalu menonton pertandingan anda. Kadang menonton bersama Yoshi-_kun_ juga." Katanya, melirik Yoshiyuki sekilas, yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan geli.

"_Well_, terima kasih atas dukungannya." Sahut Kazuya ringkas, berusaha tampil ramah di depan penggemar.

Pria itu akhirnya melepas jabatan tangannya pada Kazuya, namun masih berdecak sesekali dan mendesah memandangi Kazuya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Seakan Kazuya baru turun dari pesawat luar angkasa.

"Kakeru-_san_, bunganya sudah jadi."

Suara ringan Yoshiyuki berhasil membuat pria itu membalikkan badannya ke belakang dan melepas tatapan dari Kazuya. Kazuya sedikit menghela napas, ia sendiri ikut melongok ke arah Youshiyuki yang saat ini tengah menggenggam sebuket bunga berwarna merah. Buket yang cantik dan tampak anggun itu serasi dengan senyum hangat yang terkulum di wajah Yoshiyuki.

"Ah, sudah jadi." Kata pria yang tadi dipanggil Kakeru-_san_. Ia lekas berjalan kembali ke hadapan Yoshiyuki, dan menerima buket bunga itu dengan tangannya. "Ini indah sekali, Yoshi-_kun_." Matanya kini jelas menampilkan kekaguman yang nyata pada buket bunga di tangannya.

Yoshiyuki tersenyum lebar, sebelah tangannya mengepal, dan membentuk gestur penyemangat di sisi wajahnya. "_Ganbatte_, Kakeru-_san_. Semoga berhasil!"

Kazuya mengernyitkan alis mendengarnya, sedangkan yang dipanggil Kakeru-_san_ itu tampak menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya cepat, dan membalas senyum Yoshiyuki dengan lugas. "Doakan aku, oke?" Katanya, setengah terdengar memohon.

"Pasti!" Yoshiyuki mengacungkan jempol, mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan begitu bersahabat.

Kakeru menarik napas lagi, membuangnya cepat. "Aku benar-benar gugup, tapi karena rangkaian bunga Yoshi-_kun_ sangat indah, aku jadi tambah percaya diri sekarang. Terima kasih. Yoshi-_kun_."

Yoshiyuki terkekeh semanis malaikat. "Tentu, senang bisa menolong."

Kemudian Kakeru membayar buket bunganya, mengucapkan beberapa kata lagi kepada Yoshiyuki, sebelum melangkah menuju pintu. Ketika di depan Kazuya, pria itu berhenti sebentar, melempar senyuman ramah. "Saya senang sekali bisa bertemu langsung dengan anda, Miyuki-_sheishu_. Semoga ini pertanda keberuntungan."

Dan sebelum Kazuya sempat memproses kata-katanya, pria itu sudah kembali berbalik menghadap Yoshiyuki lalu melambaikan tangan, kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu kaca. Menyisakan Kazuya yang berdiri sambil berkedi-kedip, dan Yoshiyuki yang cengengesan geli di meja _counter_.

"Temanmu?" Tanya Kazuya spontan. Lantas ia tersadar dan mengigit lidahnya, pertanyaan barusan terdengar terlalu gamblang.

Yoshiyuki berkedip. "Eh?" Lalu ia mengangguk kecil. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari rumah keluarga saya. Tapi kerjanya agak jauh, jadi kami jarang bertemu."

Kazuya mengangguk kecil, lalu berjalan mendekat hingga berhadapan dengan Yoshiyuki, terpisah _counter_. Begitu berdiri berhadapan, semua memori kejadian semalam secara serentak menyerbu kepalanya. Membuat pipinya menghangat karena rasa malu dan sedikit canggung. Kazuya meringis kecil, lalu membuang muka ke arah lain sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"_Well_, soal yang semalam…"

Kazuya yakin ia sempat mendengar Yoshiyuki sedikit berseru kata, '_Ah_,' sebelum pemuda itu ikutan menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya. Tertular gestur salah tingkah. Menyadari momen absurd ini Kazuya berdeham keras, lalu memaksakan diri untuk memandang pemuda di hadapannya. "Terima kasih banyak."

Yoshiyuki akhirnya menatap Kazuya. Mata pemuda itu tampak berbinar kaget sekaligus senang. "Ah, tidak perlu seperti itu, Miyuki-_san_."

Kazuya tersenyum simpul. "Pria yang tadi itu hendak melamar kekasihnya?" Kazuya mencoba mencari topik, sementara Yoshiyuki mulai membersekan sisa-sisa kelopak, daun, dan tangkai bunga yang berserakan di atas _counter_.

"Yep," Ia mengangguk. "Hebat juga Miyuki-_san_ bisa menebak."

"Kelihatan sih, dandananya terlihat lumayan tak biasa, dia memakai parfum sedikit lebih banyak, dan bahkan membeli bunga, lalu percakapannya denganmu. Yah, aku hanya menebak."

Yoshiyuki tersenyum lagi. "Insting anda kuat sekali. Pantas saja Miyuki-_san_ bisa jadi _catcher_ yang hebat, _pitch calling_ anda selalu memukau dan tampak luar biasa."

"Kau sering menonton?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk agak malu-malu. "Yah, sebenarnya saya suka sekali _battery_ anda dengan Furuya-_san_."

Kazuya terkekeh kecil. "Aku lebih suka Eijun."

Yoshiyuki membeliak, dan Kazuya tersadar cepat dengan ucapannya. "Maksudku Sawamura Eijun." Kazuya cepat mengonfirmasi. "Dia dulunya juga seorang _pitcher_. Kami sempat jadi _battery_ bersama sebelum dia stop bisbol."

"_Sou desu ka_… _Pitcher_, ya?" Yoshiyuki bergumam, seperti bicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

Melihatnya membuat Kazuya mengerutkan alis, "Kau merasa tidak nyaman? Maksudku dengan hubunganku dan kekasihku. Kami… sesama jenis."

Yoshiyuki menatapnya dan buru-buru menggeleng heboh. "Ah! Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu. Saya sama sekali tidak merasa itu menganggu." Ia menjawab nyaris seolah-olah panik. Kemudian Yoshiyuki meringis kecil mengigit bibir bawahnya dan berdeham. "Saya tidak punya banyak pengalaman soal hubungan asmara, jadi saya tidak berhak menilai orang lain."

Kazuya balas tersenyum. "Kau tidak akan menjual informasi ini kepada para paparazzi, kan?"

"Ha? Aduh, saya tidak sejahat itu."

Kazuya tertawa kecil. "Dijual juga tak apa, aku sama sekali tidak masalah. Selama ini aku merahasiakannya karena permintaan Eijun. Dia beralibi hubungan kami harus tetap jadi rahasia untuk menjaga reputasiku."

Yoshiyuki mengangguk seolah paham. "Sawamura-_san_ sangat peduli pada anda."

Kazuya hanya angkat bahu. "Yah, meski caranya kadang aneh dan nggak normal."

Yoshiyuki hanya balas tersenyum, ia mengumpulkan semua sampah di tangannya lalu membuangnya ke bak sampah di dekat kakinya. Kemudian kembali berdiri dan tersenyum ramah. "Mau pesan apa, Miyuki-_san_?"

"_Flavored tea_." Jawab Kazuya seraya tersenyum. "Ku rasa rekomendasimu yang kemarin itu cocok."

Yoshiyuki memasang wajah bahagia. "Syukurlah…" Ia berkata, "Mau dibuatkan sekarang?"

Kazuya diam sebentar, menilik wajah Yoshiyuki. "Kau sibuk?"

"Eh, _etto_.. saya tadinya hendak mengurus beberapa tanaman sih. Sejak pagi toko lumayan ramai, banyak yang meminta buket bunga. Jadi saya belum benar-benar mengurus tanaman hari ini."

Kazuya menyunggingkan senyum samar. "Kalau begitu santai saja. Aku juga penasaran ingin melihatmu merawat tanaman, kalau kau tidak keberatan tentunya."

Yoshiyuki menggeleng dan terkekeh kecil. "Tentu saja tidak."

Yoshiyuki meraih sesuatu dari laci, sebuah gunting untuk tanaman, kemudian ia membuka rak bawah, mengeluarkan sekeranjang peralatan merawat bunga. Botol-botol penyemprot yang entah berisi apa, beberapa bungkusan pupuk, dan benda-benda lain yang tak terlalu dipahami Kazuya.

"Ayo," Ajaknnya ringan, dan Kazuya mengikuti tepat di samping pemuda itu menghampiri salah satu spot yang rimbun dengan bebungaan cantik.

"_Hyacinth_." Ujar Kazuya spontan begitu mereka berdua berjongkok di depan salah satu jenis bunga.

"Eh?" Yoshiyuki berkedip. Lalu cepat-cepat mengangguk. "Ah, iya. Anda benar, ini bunga _hyacinth_."

"Aku sering melihatnya kalau pembukaan turnamen atau musim pertandingan." Kazuya memberi tahu.

"Hmm, wajar sih. Bunga _hyacinth _memang melambangkan sporifitas dalam olahraga."

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Kazuya heran. Ia sering melihat _hyacinth _tapi tidak mengerti hubungannya dengan dunia olahraga.

Yoshiyuki tersenyum lugu. "Itu dari mitologi Yunani." Ia memulai. "Dulunya ada seseorang bernama Hyacinthus yang merupakan pahlawan Yunani. Hyacinthus ini digambarkan sebagai seorang pemuda yang tampan dan penuh pesona, bahkan ia tidak sekadar menarik minat para manusia, tapi juga para Dewa, salah satunya Apollo."

"Dewa Matahari."

"Benar," Kata Yoshiyuki. "Mereka bersahabat dekat, dan lama-lama, anu, tumbuh rasa yang lebih dalam di antara mereka."

Kazuya membeliak. "Seorang dewa juga punya hubungan seperti itu?" Ia bertanya tak percaya, tapi kemudian tersadar akan situasainya yang tak jauh berbeda.

"Ya, beberapa dewa memang punya kekasih laki-laki sih. Apollo, Eros, Dionysus dan mungkin beberapa yang lain. Singkatnya, bukan hanya Apollo yang menaruh hati pada Hyacinthus, melainkan juga Dewa Angin Barat bernama Zephyrus. Akan tetapi, Hyacinthus lebih memilih Apollo."

Kazuya diam dan menyimak tiap kata yang meluncur lihai dari bibir Yoshiyuki sementara pemuda itu bercerita sambil bekerja menyingkirkan daun-daun kering.

"Suatu hari, Apollo dan Hyacinthus sedang bermain lempar cakram bersama. Hyacinthus tentu saja berusaha keras membuat Apollo terkesan. Sayangnya, kecemburuan di hati Zephyrus telah membutakan matanya. Ia menggerakkan angin sehingga cakram yang dilempar Apollo menghantam kepada Hyachinthus."

"Ouh," Kazuya meringis keki.

"Darah mengucur dari kepala pemuda itu, ia akhirnya tidak tertolong. Apollo memeluk jasadnya sambil menangis penuh penyesalan."

"Itu… cerita yang menyedihkan." Kazuya berkomentar, miris.

Yoshiyuki tersenyum kecil seolah sepakat. "Apollo berusaha keras menggunakan semua kemampuan Dewatanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Hyacinthus, namun ia gagal. Sang Dewa hanya meratap dan berkata; _Seandainya saja aku bisa memberikan hidupku untukmu, atau aku ikut mati bersamamu.. _ Lalu air mata Apollo yang jauh bercampur dengan darah Hyacinthus yang membanjiri tanah, dan perlahan-lahan mulai tumbuh menjadi bunga yang cantik. Apollo menamainya _hyacinth _untuk menengang sang kekasih." Yoshiyuki tersenyum pada Kazuya. "Dan hubungannya dengan sportifitas—"

"Kecurangan yang dilakukan Zephyrus." Tegas Kazuya, ia mulai paham. "Lempar cakram menjadi olahraga, kecurangan Zephyrus untuk menjatuhkan lawannya. Hyacinthus yang menjadi korban, lalu bunga _hyacinth _yang mekar dengan indah setelah semua kepedihan." Kazuya mengangguk tipis dan tersenyum. "Ku rasa, aku paham."

Yoshiyuki memberinya cengiran lugas. "Begitulah." Kemudian ia berdiri, dan bergeser ke spot yang lain, ke rimbun jenis-jenis mawar yang mengeluarkan wangi semerbak.

"Mawar. Paling umum." Komentar Kazuya.

"Mm-hmm, sampai sekarang masih jadi salah satu yang paling favorit."

"Mawar merah biasanya dipakai untuk mengungkapkan cinta yang dalam, kan?" Tanya Kazuya, Yoshiyuki hanya mengangguk kecil. "Lalu kenapa kau tadi memberikan rangkaian bunga yang lain pada Kakeru-_san_ yang mau melamar kekasihnya?"

Yoshiyuki terkekeh ringan, ia memandang lurus ke mata Kazuya. "Yang tadi itu bunga Amaryllis."

"Oh, sama-sama merah."

"Iya, _amaryllis_ biasanya dikenal juga dengan _Belladonna Liliy, Ester Lily, atau March Lily_. Melambangkan bentuk kebanggan, tekad kuat, kecantikan luar biasa, dan cinta yang dalam." Kata Yoshiyuki menjelaskan. "Nah, ada mitologinya juga."

Kazuya mendenguskan tawa geli. "Kau suka sekali mitologi, ya?"

Pemuda itu cengengesan geli. "Saya suka mencari tahu segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tanaman sih."

Senyum Kazuya mengembang. "Jadi, cerita apa dibalik amaryllis ini?"

Yoshiyuki mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum mulai bercerita. "Amaryllis adalah nama seorang gadis yang mendambakan cinta seorang pria bernama Alteo. Sayangnya Alteo tidak menanggapi perasaan Amarylis. Putus asa karena cinta yang tidak terbalas, Amaryllis menusuk dadanya dengan panah emas, kemudian dengan hati yang terluka mengunjungi pondok Alteo setiap hari dan menumpahkan darahnya di sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati."

"Ugh, kedengarannya mengerikan. Kenapa kau pakai bunga itu untuk lamaran?"

Yoshiyuki hanya tersenyum, meminta Kazuya bersabar. "Pada hari ketiga puluh, bunga berwarna merah mulai bermekaran di bercak darah dan sepanjang jalan yang Amaryllis lewati. Menandakan betapa indah dan murni cinta Amaryllis kepada Alteo. Karena itulah Alteo kemudian tersentuh, dan balas mencintai Amaryllis. Alteo juga berusaha keras menyembuhkan jantung Amaryllis yang terluka."

Kazuya tertegun lama. Sebelum akhirnya membuang napas panjang. Rasanya bunga-bunga punya cerita yang pilu di balik keindahanya.

"Itulah mengapa saya memberikan rangkaian bunga Amaryllis. Cinta, perjuangan, dan tekad Amaryllis sangat kuat, dan dengan itu saya berharap Kakeru-_san_ punya kekuatan yang sama untuk memperjuangkan cintanya."

Kazuya akhirnya mengulas senyum, menari sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk kurva yang tulus. "Kau pencerita yang hebat, Yoshiyuki."

Yoshiyuki terkekeh seraya mengibaskan sebelah tanganya. "Jangan terlalu memuji, saya hanya tahu sedikit."

"Boleh aku minta satu hal?" Tanya Kazuya, suaranya tegas dan mantap.

"Uh, apa itu?"

"Berhenti bicara formal padaku."

"Eh? _Ettoo_.." Pupil Yoshiyuki bergerak ke segala arah asal bukan pada Kazuya.

"Kita hanya berbeda satu tahun kan? Anggap saja aku temanmu." Balas Kazuya, "Dan aku memaksa."

Yoshiyuki diam. Dia tidak menjawab dan malah sok sibuk dengan bunga-bunganya.

"Yoshiyuki." Panggil Kazuya, dia diabaikan sepenuhnya. Menunggu lima menit untuk sebuah konfirmasi. Tapi yang didapat telinga Yoshiyuki yang memerah, "Kau malu ya?" Tanya Kazuya telak, membuat pemuda itu tersentak.

"Sa-saya ti—"

"Aku." Potong Kazuya cepat.

Yoshiyuki melirik sekilas. Dia memunggungi Kazuya dan memupuki salah satu tanaman.

"Ayolah, itu tidak susah. Anggap saja kalau aku Takeuchi." Bujuk Kazuya sedikit gemas.

"Ryou-_kun_ dan Miyuki-_san_ berbeda. Mana bisa saya melakukannya."

Kazuya mendengus. Dia berpikir sejenak untuk membuat Yoshiyuki berbicara. Begitu mendapat ide, Kazuya mendekati pemuda itu dan berbisik di telinganya, "_Ei-jun._"

"HWAA!" Yang dibisiki langsung reflek mundur dan hampir menjatuhkan pot bunga, untung ditarik Kazuya, mengalangi insiden kecil yang hampir terjadi.

Wajah Yoshiyuki memerah berat. Dia secepatnya membuang muka, "Tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi." Ia memohon, yang barusan sangat buruk untuk jantungnya.

"Maaf, aku gemas soalnya." Balas Kazuya, dia melepas Yoshiyuki. Membiarkan sang pemilik toko menggerutu kesal.

"Tapi aku akan melakukan hal barusan lagi kalau kau menggunakan bahasa formal lagi padaku."

"Saya tidak biasa!" Seru Yoshiyuki meninggi. Saat sadar, dia menunduk malu dan bergumam maaf.

"Biasakan, dimulai dengan panggil aku Miyuki. Bagaimana?"

"Ini terlalu mendadak, saya mana bisa."

"Aku bantu deh. Mi—"

"Tolong jangan paksa saya."

"Yoshiyuki-_kun_?"

Mulut Yoshiyuki terkatup rapat. Dia hampir menangis tapi ditahan. Baru tahu kalau _catcher_ andalan SoftBank ini jail dan liciknya bukan main.

"Mulai dari awal." Miyuki mengulang, dia tidak menyerah.

Kedua tangan Yoshiyuki meremas apronnya menahan perasaannya, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sampai terasa di gendang telinganya. Darahnya mengalir deras berpusat pada pipi sampai telinganya, menciptakan gelombang panas yang membanjiri pelupuk mata. Yoshiyuki menunduk, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut dan berbisik, "_Miyuki_..." sangat pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar?" Kazuya mendekatkan diri dan memfokuskan pendengarannya.

"Mi-Miyuki..." bisiknya lagi, lebih menunduk malu.

"Aku tidak dengar." Goda Kazuya semakin membuat kesal.

"Mi—"

"Hmm?"

"MIYUKI KAZUYA!" Teriak Yoshiyuki melepas semua rasa malunya. Dia langsung keluar toko dan berlari ke rumahnya yang ada di lantai dua. Menyembunyikan diri dibalik pintu.

Kazuya syok sejenak. Sudah lama tidak mendengar seseorang memanggil nama lengkapnya. Dan itu mengingatkannya pada Sawamura Eijun. Sangat mirip sampai senyum Kazuya terukir jelas.

Dia keluar toko dan menaiki tangga menuju rumah Yoshiyuki. Mengetuk pintunya pelan sambil memanggil marga sang pemilik rumah. Tapi yang punya rumah tidak menyahut panggilan Kazuya. Sampai ada rayuan kalau Kazuya akan memakan kudapan buatannya, Kazuya terpaksa karena hampir setengah jam dibujuk tidak ada sahutan, akhirnya Yoshiyuki membuka pintu sedikit.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Yoshiyuki yang bersembunyi malu-malu.

Kazuya mengangguk, "Aku tidak mungkin mengingkari kata-kataku."

"Walau Mi-Miyuki tidak suka manis?"

"Iya."

Si pemilik toko diam lama berpikir. Akhirnya dia mau keluar dan menarik tangan kanan Kazuya kembali ke toko.

Sambil duduk menunggu seraya berdoa kalau kudapan yang disajikan Yoshiyuki nanti tidak begitu manis, Kazuya juga sudah ditemani kopi tanpa gula. Nyatanya Kazuya menyesal mengajukan penawaran ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa mundur. Kalau mundur, Yoshiyuki pasti marah dan ngambek. Itu di bayangan Kazuya.

Tapi terkutuklah dewa dewi yang tidak mengabulkan doa Kazuya. Yoshiyuki membawa semua menunya hari ini, walau hanya potongan. Blueberry pudding, apple cheesecake, macaron, red velvet, dan chocolate shouffle. Kazuya dipastikan hari ini mati keracunan gula.

"_Saa_, Miyuki. Sesuai janji habiskan semuanya ya." Seru Yoshiyuki tersenyum sangat ramah. Tapi di mata Kazuya itu senyum yang paling mengerikan yang pernah ia tunjukkan.

Kazuya kapok menjahili Yoshiyuki Eijun.

...

Ryouta menemukan Kazuya yang tidur terkulai di _counter_ dengan segelas kopi yang habis. Terlihat seperti mayat yang siap kapan saja dibuang.

"Miyuki-_san_?" Panggil Ryouta, mencoba mencari tanda kehidupan.

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Miyuki-_san_?" Panggil Ryouta lagi.

Berpikir kalau Kazuya mungkin saja tidur, Ryouta pun memutuskan untuk ganti baju dan mulai bekerja. Dari pengelihatannya penuh, dia mendapati kalau bossnya terlihat sangat cerah. Senyumannya itu mengalahkan matahari yang bersinar terik di luar sana.

"Yoshi-_nii_ kelihatan senang sekali. Terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Ryouta yang memakai apronnya.

"Hehe, hari ini Miyuki memakan semua kue buatanku." Serunya bahagia.

"Eh?" Ryouta mematung. Bukannya Miyuki Kazuya dikenal dengan kebenciannya terhadap makanan manis. Lalu kok bisa makan kue buatan Eijun? Padahal kue buatan bossnya ini terkenal dengan rasa manis dan creamynya.

"Kok bisa?" Ryouta penasan.

"Dia yang mengajukan diri."

"Serius?"

"Ya."

"Tidak Yoshi-_nii_ paksa?"

"Tidak kok. Sungguh. Bahkan Miyuki menghabiskan semuanya. Walau sepotong-sepotong sih."

Ryouta menganga tidak percaya. Sihir macam apa yang digunakan bossnya sampai Kazuya memakan semuanya?

Keajaiban. Ini perlu diabadikan.

Eijun membawakan mug berisi kopi pada Kazuya. Menaruhnya di sebelah Kazuya dan mengambil mug sisa kopi yang kosong, "Ini kopi keempatmu, Miyuki." Ucap Eijun tersenyum.

_KEEMPAT_?!

Kazuya menegakkan diri lesu. Dia meraih ganggangnya dan menyesapnya pelan, "Rasa manisnya tidak hilang-hilang."

"Tapi enak, kan?"

Kazuya menaruh mugnya kembali. Dia mendongak pada Eijun yang masih setia tersenyum ramah, "Kau tega padaku."

"Kau yang tega duluan padaku."

"Aku hanya meminta kau tidak formal lagi."

"Tapi caramu itu lo, gak tahu diri!"

"Bagian mana? Kau juga tidak keberatan kan sebenarnya."

"_M-maa_, i-itu..." Eijun mendadak panik. Dia salah tingkah lagi dan perlahan mundur.

"_Kora kora_, jangan kabur." Seru Kazuya memperingatkan, kedua tangannya ditaruh di kedua saku sementara Eijun menatap Ryouta meminta tolong.

"La-lagipula, k-kau..." kalimat Eijun terputus, dia tidak tahu cara membuat Kazuya terpojok.

"Aku apa?"

Eijun berpikir, mencari diksi yang tepat. Begitu dapat, dia menatap Kazuya tajam dengan pipi memerah, "Kau jelek kaya _Tanuki_."

"Semua sudah bilang begitu."

Eijun kalah langsungan. Tidak tegoyahkan sosok di depannya ini. Eijun ingin kabur lagi dan bersembunyi.

"Ah- A-Aku ingat aku harus beli bahan-bahan." Seru Eijun secepatnya melepas celemeknya dan meletakkannya di _counter_, "Ryou-_kun_, jaga tokonya ya. _Bye_!"

Eijun main kabur saja keluar toko, menuju entah ke mana dengan sepedanya.

Kazuya mendengus, "Kabur dia."

"Anu..." Ryouta akhirnya berani mendekati Kazuya setelah tadi hanya jadi penonton, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Kazuya diam. Lalu tersenyum kecil, "_Iie_." Balasnya tidak jelas. Membuat Ryouta hanya diam penuh tanya.

...

Eijun menggerutu kesal selama mengayuh sepedanya. Bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta pada orang semenyebalkan Kazuya? Dan bagaimana bisa seorang Sawamura Eijun tahan dengan kejahilan Miyuki Kazuya? Apa karena mereka sudah kenal sejak lama?

_Huh, tapi tetap saja kejahilannya tidak bisa ditorerir!_

Eijun menggerutu, dia tidak ingin kembali ke toko rasanya. Ingin tetap bersepeda menetralkan perasaannya dan bisa kembali melayani pelanggan. Sekalian beli bahan-bahan. Jadi dia pergi ke pasar dan memarkirkan sepedanya. Saat sudah tahu mau beli apa dan merogoh saku, dia baru sadar kalau tidak bawah dompet.

"AAAAA! BODOHNYA AKU!" Pekik Eijun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia jadi fokus semua orang sekarang.

Setelah meminta maaf dan terpaksa keluar tanpa membawa apa-apa, Eijun akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke bukit dan memanen beberapa jeruk liar di hutan. Biar pulang tidak malu karena tak membawa apa-apa.

…

Eijun hanya bisa membeku ketika melihat Kazuya membawa tas dan gitarnya, duduk di kursi pelanggan seraya berkata, "Malam ini biarkan aku menginap di sini."

Eijun ingin membantah dan mengusirnya. Tapi sebelum suaranya keluar, Kazuya sudah memasang mata memelas dan berujar, "Apa kau tega melihat seorang _pro player_ tidur di luar? Kau tidak kasihan? Kalau seumpama tim favoritmu, _battery_ favoritmu, kalah karena dia sakit, apa kau tidak kasihan?"

Eijun ingin berteriak kalau lebih baik _catcher_ egois seenak sendiri satu ini jatuh sakit dan tidur di luar. Tapi karena mata itu yang jelas-jelas menipu dan suara memelasnya, Eijun terpaksa mengangguk kecil, bentuk reflek, mempersilahkan Kazuya menginap di tempatnya.

"Yeay, makasih. Makan malamnya biar aku yang masak." Ucapnya senang.

_'Kuh, aku tidak tega mengusirnya.'_

…

"Wah, hujan." Eijun berkata reflek saat melihat berkubik-kubik air langit turun menyapa bumi. Suara menjadi agak teredam, dan rintikan itu mengetuk kaca toko dengan suara-suara yang khas.

"Bagaimana cara kita ke atas? Tanggamu di luar, kan?" Eijun nyaris melompat. Kazuya tahu-tahu sudah berdiri sangat dekat di sisinya, bakan lengan atas pemuda itu menyentuh bahunya. Demi kesehatan jantungnya, Eijun mengambil dua langkah menjauh.

"Aku ada payung."

"Berapa?"

"Eh?" Eijun berkedip, lalu tersadar dan menoleh ke box payung yang tersimpan di pojokan _counter_. "Ah, cuma satu." Ia mendesah kecewa, lalu meratap memelas ke arah Kazuya.

Kazuya tersenyum simpul. "Sepayung berdua."

"Mana bisa!" Suara Eijun naik tanpa sadar, wajahnya menghangat dan demi apapun ia memohon kepada Tuhan agar pipinya tidak merona. "Ma-maksudku payungnya kecil, tidak mungkin muat sepayung berdua. Yang ada kita justru tetap basah."

"Tidak akan basah jika kita berjalan berdekatan."

Eijun menghela napas berat. "Tetap saja tidak mungkin. Lihat bahumu itu, lebar banget."

"Wah, jadi selama ini kau memerhatikan bahuku, ya?"

_Sialan!_ Eijun ingin mengumpat, namun rasa sopan santun yang diajarkan keluarganya menjadi pengingat dan menahan dirinya. "Pokoknya tetap tidak bisa meskipun kita jalan berdekatan. Payungnya sangat kecil."

"Kalau begitu sambil berpelukan?"

"Tolong jangan menggodaku." Eijun membuang muka dengan segera. Ia menyerah, wajahnya pasti semerah cherry sekarang.

Kazuya terkekeh geli, lalu memandang ke luar jendela. Eijun sudah malas menebak-nebak apa lagi yang ada di balik pikiran manusia di depannya ini. Sejak siang tadi semua tingkah dan ucapannya sukses membuat perasaannya bagai diombang-ambing di atas _roller coaster_.

"Hujannya deras, dan kelihatannya bakal lama reda." Kata Kazuya, kembali menatapnya. "Kita tidak mungkin menunggu di sini terus, kan?"

Eijun angkat bahu. "Aku tidak masalah. Aku bisa buat teh sambil menunggu hujan reda."

Satu alis Kazuya terangkat tinggi. "Memangnya kau tidak lapar?"

"Tidak." Kemudian perutnya berbunyi.

Berkebalikan dengan wajah Eijun yang merah padam, Kazuya justru terpingkal geli. "Aku tahu tubuhmu memang kecil, tapi kau tetap butuh makan."

"_Kecil_?" Pekik Eijun tidak terima. "Tinggiku seratus tujuh puluh lima!"

"Nah, bahkan saat SMA tinggiku sudah seratus tujuh puluh sembilan. Sekarang mungkin seratus delapan puluh lima."

Eijun mendengus, menyilang tangan di depan dada. "Aku tinggi. Kau saja yang tidak normal, gigantis mungkin."

"Intinya sama saja, kau lebih pendek." Sahut Kazuya telak. "Dan kecil. Kurus."

"Aku tidak kurus!"

"Memang berapa beratmu?"

"Enam puluh lima!"

"Lingkar pinggang?"

"Lima puluh satu!" Sahut Eijun lantang, kemudian ia berkedip dan tersadar. "Tunggu, kenapa pula aku harus menyebutkan data fisikku padamu?"

Kazuya hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil mengusap dagunya. "Kalau begitu biar ganti kuberi tahu data fisikku, supaya impas."

Eijun mengeryit dalam. "Tidak mau dengar." Tolaknya. "Lagi pula aku sudah tahu semuanya."

"Huh? Kau tahu?"

_Aduh, mati aku._ Eijun mengigit lidahnya, baru sadar ia tengah menggali makamnya sendiri. Ia berdeham keras dan cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Maksudku, kau pemain Liga Jepang, profilmu tersebar di semua media, dan aku tidak buta."

"Jadi kau memelototi profilku yang tercantum di media lalu menghapalnya?"

"Argh! Bukan begitu!" Eijun mulai frustasi dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya hingga menjadi lebih berantakan. Ia mendesah berat, menunduk lesu dan memelas. "Ku mohon, pikirkan saja solusi supaya kita bisa ke atas."

Kazuya masih memandanginya dengan senyum geli nan jail. Lalu pemuda atletis itu berpikir sebentar, dan melangkah mendekat. "_Janken_."

"Hah?" Eijun menyahut, tidak mengerti. "_Janken_?"

"Ya, ayo kita pakai _janken_, yang kalah harus menggendong yang menang. Cuma dengan cara itu kita bisa naik ke atas dengan satu payung tanpa kehujanan."

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu." Eijun membuka telapak tangannya di depan dada Kazuya. "Siapa bilang aku setuju kita gendongan?"

"Kau suruh aku mikir solusi tadi."

"Ya bukan berarti gendongan juga, Miyuki."

"Lalu bagaimana? Dipeluk tidak mau, digendong tidak mau, kehujanan juga tidak mau. Kau maunya apa, sih?"

Eijun menyerah. _Kami-sama_, tolong teleporatasikan Eijun sekarang juga. Kemana saja. Terserah. Asal tidak dekat-dekat dengan makhluk bernama Miyuki Kazuya.

"Jadi?"

Eijun mengeluh dalam hati, lalu mengangguk muram. "Oke, _janken_."

Mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan satu tangan mengepal bersiap untuk melakukan _janken_. Eijun mengambil napas dalam-dalam, membuangnya cepat dan menatap lurus ke mata Kazuya lalu mengangguk. _Satu, dua, tiga_. Dan dalam gerak bersamaan mereka mengeluarkan jari tangan masing-masing.

Kertas dan gunting.

Eijun menang. Pemuda itu menghela napas kecil, setidaknya kali ini ia menang dari Kazuya, meski hanya dalam hal kecil seperti suit.

"Nah, sudah diputuskan kalau begitu." Kata Kazuya ringas. "Kau pegangi payungnya, bawa tas juga gitarku, dan aku yang mengendongmu."

Lalu Eijun tersadar dan membelalakkan mata. "Tunggu, jadi kau akan menggendongku?"

Kazuya sudah berjalan untuk mengambil payung, pemuda itu menoleh. "Kau menang tadi."

_Ini buruk_, batin Eijun. Kenapa otaknya lambat sekali bekerja? Bagaimana bisa ia tahan digendong Kazuya selama perjalanan ke atas? Bisa-bisa jantungnya lompat sampai ke langit. "Tidak-tidak, aku tidak terima." Eijun menggeleng dengan tegas, sementara Kazuya yang sudah memegang payung memandanginya heran.

"Jadi kau mau menggendongku?" Tanya Kazuya. "Memangnya kau kuat? Aku berat lho, ototku penuh."

"Sombongnya." Eijun mencibir. Tapi ia diam-diam mulai mengamati tubuh kekar Kazuya lalu meneguk ludah, sudah pasti Eijun tidak akan sanggup mengangkat pemuda itu, apalagi menaiki tangga dalam kondisi hujan dan licin. Kazuya bisa jadi sepuluh kilogram lebih berat darinya, atau mungkin juga lebih. Otot bahu, lengan, dada, perut bahkan pahanya masih bisa terlihat meski ia memakai baju yang tidak ketat.

"Matamu sedang menelanjangiku, Yoshiyuki Eijun."

_Sialan, sialan, sialan_. Eijun menggerutu dalam hati. Ini sudah petang, perutnya lapar, dan sejak tadi Eijun terlalu banyak merona. Saat ini tubuhnya lelah luar biasa. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat bisa pergi ke kamarnya, mandi air hangat, makan malam dengan tenang lalu menyembunyikan diri dan bergelung di balik selimut. Membiarkan alam mimpi menyambutnya, hingga ia bisa menapaki setidaknya satu ruang tanpa Miyuki Kazuya.

Eijun menghela napas letih. "Ya sudah, biar aku pegang payungnya, sekalian bawa barang-barangmu." Menyerah pada akhirnya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Kazuya dan mengambil alih payung bening dari tangan sang _Catcher_. "Aku matikan lampu dulu." Kata Eijun, lalu ia berbalik ke sekeliling ruangan dan mematikan semua lampu kecuali teras. Setelahnya ia berjalan bersama Kazuya menuju pintu kaca. Berdiri menempel pada pintu begitu menyadari hujannya benar-benar deras. Eijun lekas membuka payung.

"Ayo." Ajakan ringan, dan Kazuya sudah sedikit membungkuk di depannya. Punggung kekar pemuda itu, kedua bahunya yang lebar dan tegak. Eijun iri. Ia selalu ingin punya tubuh maskular seperti itu, tapi usahanya tidak pernah membuahkan hasil. Ototnya memang terbentuk, namun enggan membesar.

"Hei, nanti saja kalu mau mengangumi tubuhku." Kata Kazuya, sedikit menoleh padanya. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa kasih _fans service_ dengan tampil _topless_ di hadapanmu. Tapi nanti. Setelah kita di atas."

Eijun sudah lelah menghadapi jantungnya yang jumpalitan ataupun pipinya yang memanas. Maka ia membuang napas singkat, lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat dan mencoba mengenyahkan semua pemikiran tak waras yang berseliwengan di kepalanya. Ia maju mendekat dan mengalungkan satu tangannya di sekitar leher dan bahu Kazuya. Sementara tangan lain memayungi mereka.

Kazuya berdiri tegak tanpa kesulitan. Seolah-olah bobot tubuh Eijun bukanlah beban berat yang bisa menggoyahkan langkahnya.

"Turunkan payungnya. Kalau kau memegangnya setinggi itu kita bisa basah. Hujannya deras." Kata Kazuya seperti memerintah. Eijun menarik gagang payung, dan membuat payung itu berada sejengkal di atas kepalanya. Selanjutnya ia hanya bisa menunduk, berdoa semoga Kazuya tidak dapat merasakan detum jantungnya yang bertalu-talu.

Begitu menaiki tiga anak tangga pertama, gerakan menanjak yang tercipta membuat tubuh Eijun harus terguncang dan wajahnya menjadi kian dekat dengan tengkuk Kazuya, dalam jarak sedekat ini, Eijun bisa mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh Kazuya. Entah _aftershave_ jenis apa yang dipakainya, tapi aromanya sungguh membuat Eijun terlena. Ditambah dengan samar aroma keringat, dan aroma tubuh alami Kazuya, rasanya benar-benar jauh lebih memikat.

"Kau sedang menciumiku, ya?"

Eijun sontak membuka mata, menegang kaku. Mereka hampir mencapai anak tangga terakhir. Darahnya mendidih selagi Kazuya terkekeh lucu. "Kau pikir aku tidak sadar?" Kata Kazuya ringan. "Aku juga bisa merasakan napasmu di kulitku."

Pegangan Eijun pada gagang payung mengerat tanpa sadar, giginya bergematuk menahan umpatan. Eijun bahkan tidak yakin siapa yang lebih pantas ia marahi, Kazuya atau justru dirinya sendiri. "Bukan salahku kalau posisi kita sedekat ini."

"Hmm, jadi menurutmu ini salahku?"

"Ini idemu."

"Oh, kalau kau tidak setuju dengan _piggy back_, seherusnya kau tadi bilang. Aku tidak keberatan mengendongmu dengan gaya bridal."

"Aaaarrgh! Bukan begitu! Sudah cepat jalan saja!"

…**.**

Kazuya memasak _hotpot. _Eijun tidak tahu kelezatan yang ia rasakan di lidahnya itu karena faktor perutnya yang lapar berat, keadaan di luar yang hujan deras, atau memang sejatinya Kazuya pandai memasak. Yang jelas itu merupakan _hotpot_ terlezat yang—_seingatnya_—pernah ia makan. Sampai-sampai ia juga merasakan sepenggal jejak perasaan hangat kenangan indah dan samar nostalgia yang entah berasal darimana.

Selesai makan, ia mandi lebih dulu dan memilih mengenakan celana training juga kaus abu-abu _addidas_ pemberian sang ibu bulan lalu. Kazuya mandi setelahnya. Eijun tadinya berniat langsung naik ke kasurnya saja, menyelimuti sekujur tubuh, dan tidur. Tapi ia pikir tidak sopan meninggalkan Kazuya begitu saja, setidaknya ia perlu menunggu pemuda itu selesai mandi, memberinya _futon_, dan menemaninya sebentar sebagai bentuk terima kasih karena sudah membuatkannya makan malam.

Kazuya kemudian keluar kamar Eijun. Handuk tersampir di sebelah bahu dan pemuda itu menampilkan gerakan menggosok rambutnya dengan ujung handuk. Ia memakai terusan training santai berwarna biru gelap. Mata mereka bertemu saat Kazuya menoleh padanya. Tanpa kacamata, rambut masih basah, poni yang jatuh tanggung di sekitar kening, wajah bersih dan tampilan segar sehabis mandi. Pemuda itu jadi berkali lipat terlihat lebih tampan. Kemudian Eijun tersadar dan buru-buru membuang muka ke arah lain begitu melihat Kazuya tengah menyeringai padanya.

Sementara Kazuya berdiri dan memakai kacamata, Eijun meraih remot dan menyalakan televisi untuk mengusir kecanggungan. Kali ini ia menambatkan pilihan pada berita malam. Tak lama berselang, Kazuya duduk di sebelahnya sambil membuang napas panjang.

"Kau selalu tinggal di sini?" Tanya Kazuya, memulai percakapan dengan normal.

Eijun menggeleng. "Aku pulang kalau Kamis sore, Jum'at tokonya tutup. Dan aku kembali lagi ke sini malam Sabtu, atau Sabtu dini hari." Ia menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi. Menolak untuk menatap Kazuya.

Acara di televisi menampilkan berita seorang aktris ternama yang baru saja menikah dengan seorang sutradara terkenal. Eijun merasa berita ini tak terlalu penting.

"Rumah orang tuamu jauh dari sini?"

"Tidak juga, mungkin hanya sepuluh sampai lima belas menit jalan kaki."

Hening. Hanya ada suara si pembawa berita di televisi. Kemudian Kazuya menghela napas panjang. "Hei, kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak." Eijun menyahut singkat, rahangnya terkatup keras.

"Ayolah.." Mohon Kazuya. "Aku hanya bercanda tadi."

"Kau mempermainkanku." Sahut Eijun final, masih tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Kazuya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, sungguh." Kazuya terdengar berusaha meyakinkan. "Sifat asliku memang begini, oke? Dan aku tidak tahan karena kau ternyata menggemaskan juga."

Eijun menoleh, melotot.

"W-waa…" Kazuya buru-buru angkat tangan tanda menyerah. "Oke, oke, ku ralat. Kau tidak suka dibilang menggemaskan." Katanya berusaha menenengkan. "Tapi itu memang kenyataannya. Aku tidak tahu kalau telingamu sensitif dan kau cepat sekali merona bahkan hanya dengan—Aaw!" Kazuya tiba-tiba terlonjak. Ia otomatis mengambil jarak dari Eijun dan buru-buru mengusap pinggangnya yang terasa tersengat. "Apaan kau ini? Kenapa mencubit?"

"Janji dulu kau tidak akan mengulanginya!" Eijun maju dan mendesaknya, mencondongkan tubuh di depannya dengan mata berkilat sekuat besi.

Kazuya meringis. "Aku tidak bisa janji." Ucapnya jujur, "Tapi akan aku usahakan supaya tidak terlalu sering menggodamu… Ahahaha… hei!" Kazuya reflek menyingkirkan tangan Eijun dari pinggangnya. "Jangan menggelitikku!"

Eijun justru menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Jadi kau sensitif juga yaa, Miyuki Kazuya?" Katanya, dengan binar mata jail. Kazuya meneguk ludah, mundur perlahan.

"Menjauh dariku."

Tapi Eijun justru memasang cengiran lebar dan mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan pose cakar harimau. Seketika Kazuya lupa caranya bernapas. Punggungnya berubah dingin. Sirine bahaya meraung-raung di kepalanya.

"M-mau apa kau?" Kazuya bertanya tergagap.

"Ohohoho… benar, kau memang sensitif di area itu."

Kazuya segera melindungi area pinggangnya dengan kedua lengan. Ia berusaha mundur sejauh mungkin, tapi Eijun mendadak berubah menjadi lebih besemangat memojokkannya.

"Jangan berani-berani kau mendekat. Ku peringatkan."

"Janji dulu!"

"Aku usahakan. Tapi aku tidak bisa… hei!" Kazuya bangkit secepat kilat dan melompat dari sofa begitu Eijun meluncurkan serangan sepuluh jarinya.

"Cepat janji padaku. Atau aku tidak akan berhenti."

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Janji! Cepat!"

"Ti—hei! Hahaha…"

Eijun menangkap pinggang Kazuya dan mulai menggelitiknya tanpa ampun. Tubuh Kazuya seketika menjadi terlalu lemas untuk melawan, hanya sanggup meronta-ronta dan menggeliat.

"Ahaha… lepas…. hahahaha… lepaskan!"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengodaku lagi!"

"Tidak—ahahahaha! Yoshiyuki, stop—hahahaha… geli!"

Kazuya tertawa sambil berusaha keras menyingkirkan tangan Eijun dari pinggangnya. Tapi Eijun tak gentar dan terus memburu Kazuya. Tanpa ampun. Kesepuluh jarinya bermain di pinggang Kazuya, menggelitik hingga wajah Kazuya berubah merah karena menahan geli di perutnya.

"Ahahaha… sudah—hahahaha, aduh…. berhenti…!"

Kazuya berusaha menghindar dari serangan Eijun tapi kemudian menyerah dan hanya membiarkan rasa geli di pinggangnya menguasainya. Memohon di tengah-tengah tawa tanpa perlawanan. Sampai akhirnya ia hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh ke lantai dengan Eijun tepat di atasnya. Menduduki perutnya yang berotot. Kazuya hanya bisa berbaring, berusaha meredakan tawa selagi Eijun memandanginya dengan sirat mata geli dan penuh canda.

Eijun memandangi wajah Kazuya yang kali ini tampak begitu hidup, dan berpendar cerah. Ia mengingat kembali wajah Kazuya yang sendu kemarin malam saat merayakan ulang tahun Sawamura. Kemudian Eijun mulai bertanya-tanya, sudah berapa lama Kazuya tidak tertawa selepas ini? Sudah berapa lama pemuda itu mengurung diri dan kesepian bersama rasa kehilangan dan patah hati mendalam akibat kepergian kekasih hatinya? Sepasang mata coklat karamel itu kini berbinar dan berkilauan hidup. Bibirnya mengeringai, menampilkan senyum sarkastik iseng dan licik juga penuh motif.

_Kami-sama, bagaimana jika aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini?_

Kemudian ia mengerjap, tersadar buru-buru dengan posisi mereka yang bisa membuat salah paham. Eijun berdeham dan cepat-cepat menyingkir. Tapi kedua tangan kekar itu lebih dulu melingkar pada pinggang Eijun. Mempertipis jarak di antara mereka. Membuat Eijun terpaksa tengkurap di atas Kazuya, memaksa mereka bisa merasakan detak jantung satu sama lain.

Senyum Kazuya yang merekah itu membuat Eijun hanya bisa malu sampai ubun-ubun, "Kau gugup?" tanya Kazuya.

Tidak bisa menjawab, Eijun memilih buang muka. Kolong sofa lebih menarik daripada tampang rupawan Kazuya.

"_Naa_, mulai sekarang boleh aku memanggilmu Eijun seterusnya?" Pinta Kazuya mendadak.

"Uhh, kenapa?"

"Sebagai balasannya, kau boleh memanggilku Kazuya juga."

.

.

.

Bersambung…

.

.

_Hai, sebelumnya pengen ngasih tau gimana prosedur kami collab bikin cerita ini, boleh?_

**Bukannua kita harusnya minta maaf dulu dan ngasih tahu kendala kali ini ya? Bentar, A/N kali ini bakal sangat panjang rasanya.**

_Oh iya, salah ya kita? Harus minta maaf dulu yaa? Oke._

**Gak sih, cuma biar readernya kicep aja.**

_Reader-sama, mohon maaf dan terima kasih sudah bersabar. Sebenarnya chapter 5 sudah siap tapi karena beberapa kendala, kami jadi harus "menunda" jadwal updatenya._

**Gantain sibuknya, kemarin Valky masalah pribadi sama kerjaannya (TOLONG BIKININ BG VECTOR GEDUNG KEPRESIDENAN!), dan Aiko-san dengan kuliah. Dan juga halangan lain yang gak mungkin kami ceritakan. Intinya begitu. Hai, selanjutnya Aiko-san...**

_Aku mau bilang. Valky-san, aku ga gigit._

**Bagi saya, anda menggigit.**

_Saa, lanjut aja soal prosedur bikin cerita ini. Jadi yaa, dalam masing-masing chapter, ga ada yg "bertanggung jawab secara penuh" terhadap cerita. Dalam setiap satu chapter, ada tulisan kami berdua, karena sitemnya seperti berantai. Valky-san ngetik dan kirim beberapa paragraf, saya balas juga, lalu dilanjut Valky-san lagi, dst._

**Kendala dari sistem ini adalah perubahan plot yang sangat tiba-tiba. Menjadikan kedua penulis syok. Kalau saya sih langsung nangid kering.**

_Eh, emang pernah?_

**Saya nak pamit undur diri saja/AliasKabur**

_Well, mungkin itu untuk cerita-cerita yang lain. Kalo di Endiaferon, aku merasa kita "masih" akur dam sejalan sejauh ini. Entah kalo Valky-san mulai kesel wkwk. Okey, bales review aja yaa._

**Yosh, balas review.**

_First, untuk kuroshironekore hehe, syukurlah kalo penjelasan latarnya bisa dimengerti. Ini rasa drama ya? Nah, kalo soal akhir tiap chapter. Sengaja dong, kami suka bikin orang gemes._

**Dan untuk rupa Eijun di Endiaferon, saya sudah bikin sih. Cuma ya itu, WIP terus. Saya kepincut gambar Boi seme terus sih. Kimochi gambar seme satu itu.**

_Gak mau komentar, saya juga lagi diem diem selingkuh. Next!_

**Selanjutnya dari Mimin2. Ya mo bijimana lagi, masa saya harus masuk ke Endia terus nabok Miyuki sambil teriak, "INI EIJUN!" Bukan drama lagi tapi lawak jadinya nanti.**

_ratusan971, ada kok lanjutannya tenang aja. Makasih udah setia menanti._

_Isana, uwuwuwu kalo kamu mau jawab gitu ke Kazuya, saya justru pengen bilang depan komuknya "makan tu cinta, dasar bucin!" *ketawa jahat_

**Guest-san, tenang saja, Ryou-kun akan kami usahakan muncul sesering mungkin.**

**Allen491, SAYA YANG NARUH! NIH SAYA BAGI LEBIH!**

_Selanjutnya, Rin-san... Eh, Valky-san mau kasih hadiah ke Rin-san mungkin? Karena dari empat orang yg berusaha kita racunin, Rin-san yang pertama ke sini?_

**Buatkan saya BoiFang.**

_..._

**Kalau gitu, Aiko-san sama saya bakal buatkan cerita MiSawa selawak mungkin nanti.**

_Intinya, Terima kasih sudah mampir yaa. Sebenarnya saya ngakak baca analisanya Rin-san hehe. But, enjoy!_

_Kokonoka, wah, kalo dari manga sih emang udah "jauh" banget kode antar MiSawa._

**Nezukirei, ini dia kelanjutannya, semoga menikmati.**

**ichi, itu dia reaksi Eijun, bagaimana menurut anda?**

_Ai Haruka, ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah sabar._

_Kenma, ugh makasih hehe._

**dan terima kasih sama yang udah baca, review, sama favorit cerita ini. oh ya, untuk yang penasaran sama twitter saya, yang entah kapan akan saya up rupa Eijun di Endiaferon, namanya sama kok kaya akun saya, baik username atau nama akun.**

_Go follow! Ah, hampir lupa. Untuk dareka-san, ini sudah kami upload yaa. Makasih sudah , mohon maaf kalo chapter ini jadi kebanyakan bahas mitologi Yunani. Saya khilaf :')_

**Dan kami tidak tahu kapan bisa up untuk chap selanjutnya, kami sama-sama sibuk banget. Berdoa saja ya.**

_Yea, ada lagi?_

**Kalau akun saya isinya BBB, maafkan. Saya ngebucin fandom anak-anak.**

_Jaa, see you next chappy!_

**See yaaa!**

**(P.S Valky: saya akan buatkan denah rumah Yoshiyuki Eijun, saya pertimbangkan akan upload di Instagram juga, tapi lebih utama di twitter. Nama akun keduanya sama, Valkyrie Ai)**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Naa_, mulai sekarang boleh aku memanggilmu Eijun seterusnya?" Pinta Kazuya mendadak.

"Uhh, kenapa?"

"Sebagai balasannya, kau boleh memanggilku Kazuya juga."

Eijun memilih diam. Dia sedikit mendongak dan melirik Kazuya, "Aku tidak biasa." Ujar Eijun pelan. Semburat merahnya terlihat jelas, "Apalagi kita masih baru kenal. Kalau mendadak begitu rasanya aneh."

"Aku sudah terbiasa."

"Ukh..."

Tangan kanan Kazuya mengusap rambut Eijun, memintanya untuk bersandar pada dada kekarnya sekaligus merilekskan diri, "Pelan-pelan saja. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang instan."

Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari Eijun. Sang empu hanya bisa terkatup dan mendengarkan jelas bagaimana ritme jantung Kazuya yang teratur dan tenang. Dan Eijun merasa menjadi manusia paling beruntung di seluruh jagat raya. Dia memang jatuh cinta pada Kazuya, tapi mendapat kesempatan semudah ini rasanya sangat ajaib.

_Apakah Sawamura juga dulu seperti ini bersama Kazuya?_

Eijun kembali mendongak. Menatap Kazuya yang tersenyum simpul menghadap langit-langit.

"Anu, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Pinta Eijun.

"Boleh."

Ada jeda agak lama sebelum Eijun membuka mulutnya. Dia juga memaksakan diri untuk duduk dan bisa lebih jelas meneliti ekspresi wajah Kazuya, "Miyu—"

"Kazuya." Potong sosok yang di bawah cepat. Membuat yang di atas cemberut dan menggerutu berbisik.

"Ka-Ka-Kazuya, _etto_... hobimu bermain gitar?" tanya Eijun.

"Tidak, hobiku memasak."

"Eh? Tapi kau setiap hari membawa gitar."

"Itu hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatianku."

"Mengalihkan perhatian?"

Kazuya tersenyum, sirat mata itu kembali sedikit tertutupi mendung. Dia mendudukkan diri dan bersandar pada sofa, tidak membiarkan Eijun beranjak juga, memaksanya tetap di pangkuannya menghadap dirinya, "Aku bermain gitar semenjak Sawamura pergi." Jawabnya, "Sejak aku dikabari kalau dia sudah tidak ada. Aku benar-benar kehilangan semuanya rasanya. Sedih, kecewa, amarah, putus asa, semua perasaan itu menyelimutiku. Rasanya aku ingin menyusulnya ke surga, tapi dia pasti tidak akan senang ketika aku tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya. Bisa-bisa yang ada aku malah ditampar."

Kazuya terdiam sejenak, dia menyandarkan keningnya pada pundak kiri Eijun, "Karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuang perasaan sedih ini, salah satu kenalanku menyaranku untuk bermain gitar. Awalnya aku merasa tidak ada gunanya, harus belajar dari awal. Menghapal kunci, tahu-tahu kulit di jariku mengelupas dan jadi lebih tebal, membiasakan jari-jari, menghapal ritme, dan belajar mengaransemen lagu. Ya, tapi semua itu membuahkan hasil. Rasa sedih ini bisa sedikit terbuang."

"Oh, sekarang aku paham." Balas Eijun, dia bisa mencium harum shampo Kazuya dari posisi ini juga. Sebenarnya tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa mengelak. Apalagi takutnya Kazuya akan menggodanya lagi.

"Dan ada satu lagi kebiasaan baruku juga."

"Apa itu?" tanya Eijun penasaran. Dia merasakan tangan Kazuya semakin mempereat pelukannya di pinggang Eijun.

"_Driving_, mengajak siapa saja keliling Tokyo, Nagano, Akibahara, atau mendadak ke Susukino." Jawab Kazuya, "Sebenarnya itu bukan diriku sih. Aku lebih suka tidur di kasur dan menghabiskan hari santaiku malas-malasan sambil membaca buku skor. Tapi semenjak dia pergi, tempatku jadi sangat sepi. Aku jadi menarik siapa saja yang memungkinkan untuk menemaniku _driving_."

"Termasuk Furuya-_san_?"

"Ya, bahkan dia yang paling sering aku ajak. Selain karena _battery_, juga karena Furuya tidak akan banyak protes seperti Kuramochi atau Mei."

"Kuramochi? Mei?"

"Oh, Kuramochi itu temanku sejak kelas satu SMA. Dan Mei, maksudnya Narumiya Mei, adalah temanku sejak aku masih kecil."

"Narumiya-_san_?" Eijun berkedip tak percaya. "Teman masa kecilmu?"

"Hmm, tapi kami tidak pernah satu tim selama sekolah. Keajaiban sebenarnya aku tahu kalau Mei diundang _SoftBank_ dan kami jadi satu tim."

"Aku sering lihat kalian tidak akur waktu pertandingan. Kenapa?"

"Itu karena kami berdua sama-sama egois. Kau tahu kan kalau julukannya adalah _Raja_?"

Eijun menganguk.

"Julukan itu sudah ada sejak dia masih SMA, dan semuanya setuju." Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Kazuya melanjutkan ceritanya, "Apa kau ingin menonton pertandinganku dengan Sawamura melawan Mei?"

"Bo-boleh." Jawab Eijun, dia juga tidak punya alasan untuk menolak sejak awal. Dan sebenarnya Eijun juga penasaran dengan sosok Sawamura ini.

Kazuya beranjak ke tasnya mengambil harddisk. Dia meminta izin untuk menggunakan televisi milik Eijun dan menancapkannya pada USB yang ada. Kazuya duduk di sofa dan meraih remot, mencari rekaman pertandingannya dulu saat SMA.

"Apakah Sawamura-_san_ kuat?" tanya Eijun yang kembali duduk di sebelah Kazuya.

"Ya, dia sangat kuat."

"Lebih kuat dari Narumiya-_san_?"

"Kalau itu entahlah. Mereka benar-benar bertarung satu sama lain hanya satu kali. Ah, ini dia." Kazuya memencet tombol dan memutar videonya. Lapangan Jingu langsung terpampang di layar televisi Eijun. Suara teriakan, _brassband_, atau dukungan penonton untuk masing-masing tim terdengar menyeruak dari _speaker_ Eijun. Dan dari layar kacanya, Eijun bisa melihat kalau lapangan didominasi oleh permain berbaju putih dan biru. Sementara di atas gundunkan, berdiri seorang _pitcher_ dengan punggung bernomor satu. Tapi mata Eijun terfokus pada Kazuya yang berada di depan sang wasit sedang berjongkok memperhatikan lapangan.

Dari layar, Sawamura mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk langit, "BOLANYA AKAN TERUS BERTEBANGAN! PARA PEMAIN BELAKANG, TOLONG BANTUANNYA!" Teriak Sawamura, Eijun langsung merinding mendengarnya.

"Barusan itu ciri khasnya dalam memulai pertandingan. Tanpa itu, pasti kurang." Jelas Kazuya.

"Oh, dia _Pitcher_ yang berisik ya."

Kazuya tersenyum. "Memang, tapi begitu dia berdiri di atas _mound_, dia menjadi orang yang berbeda. Kalau kau menontonnya penuh pasti paham."

Eijun menoleh menatap Kazuya sejenak, lalu kembali ke layar televisi. Dia sekilas menangkap kilat kesedihan itu lagi di langit karamel itu. Sekeping nostalgia menjerat Kazuya pada bayang-bayang Sawamura Eijun, membekas kuat sampai berkarat. Dan itu membuat Eijun _sedikit_ cemburu. Tidak, _sangat_ cemburu. Apakah dirinya bisa membuat Miyuki Kazuya jatuh cinta padanya? Seperti Sawamura yang bisa membuat Kazuya jatuh pada pelukannya sampai tidak bisa bangkit?

Eijun menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas sofa dan memeluknya, membiarkan dirinya larut menonton pertandingan final dengan taruhan lapangan Koshien.

**~oo0oo~**

**.**

**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **_disclaimer by_**Terajima Yuuji**

**ENDIAFERON **© ** Ohtani Kyko**

_kami mendapatkan keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

**.**

**~oo0oo~**

Kazuya hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk menatap sosok di sebelahnya yang menangis terharu sambil bertepuk tangan memberi sambutan selamat pada hasil reka pertandingan di layar televisinya. Walau tangisannya tidak seberisik yang ada di balik layar, tapi tetap aja agak aneh melihat seseorang menangis karena reka pertandingan ulang. Kazuya memilih diam dan menawarkan selembar tisu secara berkala.

"_Otsukare_, Sawamura-_san_. Selamat sudah berhasil lolos ke _Koshien_." Isak Eijun, dia menghapus air matanya dan juga membuang ingusnya.

"Ini hanya reka pertandingan, jangan menangis. Seperti anak kecil saja."

"Habisnya ini sangat mengharukan. Aku terpukau dengan perjuangan kalian."

"Ya, tapi jangan menangis."

"Air mataku sudah mengalir duluan." Eijun mengumpulkan semua tisu bekasnya dan beranjak membuangnya. Dia juga mencuci muka di wastafel dapur. Membiarkan air kran menghapus air matanya sampai tidak tersisa lagi. Dan ia percaya pada ucapan Kazuya tadi, kalau _pitcher_ favoritnya itu Sawamura. Walau hanya menonton reka ulang pertandingan, Eijun bisa merasakan kalau lemparan dan _game calling_ yang diciptakan mereka berdua itu sangat hidup. Seolah _battery_ mereka itu bernyawa, penuh pesona layaknya…

'_Sebuah karya seni...'_

Kelopak mata Eijun membeliak sempurna. Dia baru saja mendengar sebuah suara menusuk telinganya. Sangat jelas sampai sedikit mengagetkannya.

Eijun menegakkan diri dan melongok sedikit ke ruang tengah, "K-Kazuya baru saja mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Eijun, masih belum terbiasa memanggil nama Kazuya langsung.

"Huh? Aku mengatakan apa?" Tanya Kazuya balik, memandang Eijun penuh keheranan.

"Ah, tidak." Eijun mengusap tengkuknya, dia mungkin hanya berhalusinasi, "Oh ya, Ka-Kazuya lebih baik tidur di kasurku saja. Aku baru ingat kalau aku tidak punya _futon_."

"Lalu kau tidur di mana?"

"Sofa."

"Mana bisa, kau yang punya rumah malah tidur di tempat tidak nyaman."

"Tamu itu harus dimuliakan. Lagipula cuma satu malam juga. Aku pasti baik-baik saja. Daripada kau nanti malah kenapa-kenapa dengan pundakmu." Seru Eijun mulai mau ngotot.

Kazuya diam. Dia mematikan televisi dan beranjak mengambil hardisknya, "Kita seranjang berdua saja."

"Eh?"

Sambil berjalan santai ke arah Eijun dengan senyum jailnya, Eijun merasakan sebuah sirine berkumandang kencang menyuruhnya kabur. Tapi terdahului oleh Kazuya yang dengan sigap menggendong bridal Eijun ke kamar.

"TUNGGU TUNGGU! KASURNYA ITU _SINGLE BED!_ MANA CUKUP UNTUK DUA ORANG!" Pekik Eijun super duper kalut, dia memaksa turun walau tidak dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Memang kau tidak punya _futon_?"

"Uh, ti-tidak punya." Balas Eijun

"Kalau begitu kasur saja." Kazuya yang tiba di kamar Eijun pun membaringkan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya di kasur dengan sprei berdasarkan warna putih dan selimut aqua. Meneliti tampang imut Eijun dan melepas kacamatanya. Saat itu Kazuya bisa dengan jelas melihat netra coklat keemasan.

Hati Kazuya seakan dicubit, ditusuk, dan dirajam sesuatu yang sangat tajam sampai berdarah. Netra itu mengingatkannya jelas pada Sawamura Eijun. Pancaran yang berbeda namun warna yang sama. Lekuk wajah, garis hidung, alis dan bulu mata, ranum bibir, kenyalnya pipi, terutama mata itu.

Kazuya melepas kacamatanya juga. Dia menaruh kedua kacamata mereka di atas laci di samping kasur Eijun. Tangan Kazuya melingkari pinggang Dan punggung Eijun dan memeluk tidur menindihinya, membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan pundak Eijun. Menghirup aroma sabun Eijun sampai memenuhi paru-parunya. Merasakan kehangatannya, kelembutan kulitnya, dan detak jantungnya yang jelas bisa Kazuya rasakan tidak main-main kacaunya.

"Ka-Ka-Kazuya?!"

"Tolong, biarkan aku begini."

"_Etto_..." Eijun meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Dia merasakan jelas deru napas Kazuya di lehernya. Membuatnya geli dan merasakan sensasi aneh yang tidak bisa Eijun jelaskan.

"Aku mohon." Pinta Kazuya, terdengar memilukan. Eijun jadi tidak tega. Jadi ia membiarkan posisi ini dan akhirnya melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kazuya.

_Mungkin, aku memang beruntung._

**...**

"_Kita bertemu lagi."_ Kata Tuan Sakura memeluk Eijun, sayap sakuranya membentang sangat lebar.

"_Ya."_ Eijun tersenyum pada sosok itu.

Sayap itu merangkul Eijun, melindunginya dari angin kencang dan suara teriakan-teriakan di sebrang sana. Eijun tidak berani berbalik untuk menatapnya. Dia hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sosok itu dan memejamkan mata.

"_Kau takut?"_

Eijun mengangguk.

Tangan besar itu kembali memeluk Eijun, merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan dan rasa aman tanpa batas, _"Ada aku di sini."_

"_Aku tahu."_ Balas Eijun tersenyum. Dia biarkan tubuhnya perlahan tercerai berai menjadi satu dengan hamparan kelopak sakura yang sudah terbentang di dataran putih bersama dengan sayap Tuan Sakuranya. Meninggalkan sang tuan berdiri diam di sana, kembali menjadi sosok hitam yang menyatu dengan teriak-terikan di seberang sana.

…**.**

"_Kau adalalah satu-satunya yang kumiliki sekarang." _

Kala itu Eijun mengatakannya pada Kazuya. Wajahnya tersenyum sendu, namun matanya memandang penuh syukur pada Kazuya. Kazuya tidak tahu apa yang mesti ia lakukan selain mendekap pemuda itu lebih erat, dan membiarkan Eijun bersandar padanya. Menumpahkan semua kepedihan, kehilangam, dan kekhawatiran yang menghantui hatinya.

Kazuya ingat, hari itu sudah lebih dari satu bulan setelah peristiwa mengerikan itu terjadi. Keluarga Sawamura baru saja selesai liburan dari Okinawa sampai sebuah kecelakaan pesawat menerbangkan jiwa mereka sampai ke surga. Kedua orang tua dan kakek Eijun pergi di hari yang sama. Meninggalkan luka kepedihan dan lubang kosong di hati Eijun yang entah harus diisi dengan apa.

Eijun mengurung diri seminggu penuh. Membuat Kazuya merasa benar-benar tak berguna karena tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya. Eijun menolak untuk bicara, menolak untuk makan, bahkan mulai tak bisa lagi menangis. Ia hanya menatap kosong bagai sebuah boneka tak bernyawa. Masa pemulihannya berjalan sampai satu bulan lebih. Sampai Eijun bisa kembali berbicara dengan banyak orang, tersenyum, atau tertawa. Dan butuh waktu sampai tiga bulan hingga Eijun benar-benar bisa berkunjung lagi ke rumah lamanya di Nagano tanpa ambruk dan remuk redam.

Semua usaha pertanian keluarga Sawamura yang lumayan besar itu diurus oleh orang kepercayaan keluarga. Mereka tidak memaksa Eijun tinggal di Nagano dan menjadi Tuan yang baru. Mereka sudah terlalu lama bekerja kepada keluarga Eijun hingga tidak akan mungkin bisa berkhianat. Mereka bekerja seperti biasa, tetap menghormati Eijun dan mengirimkan hasil pertanian ke rekening Eijun secara rutin. Eijun sebenarnya sering menolak, ia merasa tidak pantas menerima karena nyaris tidak pernah mengurus. Tapi para pekerja itu berkata bahwa itu memang sudah menjadi haknya.

Kemudian Kazuya dan Eijun pernah sama-sama membangun sebuah mimpi. Di masa depan, ketika Kazuya pensiun dari bisbol, mungkin mereka akan kembali ke Nagono dan menghabiskan waktu di sana. Keluar dari hiruk pikuk Tokyo yang padat dan selalu sibuk, lalu bertani, bercocok tanam, dan terbangun dengan alarm pagi berupa kicauan burung-burung juga suara gemersik dedaunan dan ranting.

Mimpi itu Kazuya simpan di dalam toples kaca paling istimewa di hatinya. Menjadi penyejuk di kala kepenatan yang sering datang. Setiap kali ia merasa lelah setelah menjalani latihan keras juga pertandingan demi pertandingan sulit, ia akan mengingat-ingat mimpi itu. Bahwa suatu hari kelak, semua kepenatan ini akan berakhir. Ia dan Eijun akan menjalani sisa-sisa hari mereka di suatu tempat yang damai, berlarian di kaki bukit, berkejaran di tengah hujan, dan terlepas dari semua polusi kota yang menyesakkan paru-paru.

Tapi Eijun kemudian pergi. Meninggalkan semua mimpi-mimpi yang pernah mereka bangun bersama menjadi tak lebih dari puing-puing yang kosong dan rapuh. Menjelma menjadi sebentuk mimpi paling pekat dan paling kelam. Menggelayut di tiap detik dan tiap langkah yang Kazuya tempuh.

Namun malam ini lain. Malam ini Kazuya mempimpikan Eijun yang lain. Bukan terbentuk dari garis-garis kenangan, atau juga kegetiran rasa rindu. Malam ini Eijun datang bersama senyuman lepas, derai tawa yang hangat, dan genggaman tangan yang menguatkan. Eijun menariknya berlarian di bukit yang dipenuhi dandelion seputih salju. Tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Mendorongnya hingga terjatuh ke rumput yang segar, lalu memeluk dan menciuminya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mereka berguling sampai ke bawah lereng. Eijun tengkurap di atasnya, wajah pemuda itu menempel ke dadanya, dan mereka tertawa lepas berdua. Setelahnya, Eijun mengangkat wajah, memandang Kazuya dengan mata yang lebih berkilauan dari piala manapun.

"_Miyuki Kazuya, aku jatuh cinta padamu." _

Kazuya tertawa keras mendengar kalimat itu.

"_Kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku sejak lama. Buat apa mengatakannya sekarang?"_

"_Aku akan jatuh cinta lagi padamu. Terus, terus, dan terus. Sampai aku lupa caranya berhenti." _

Ucapan itu membuat perut Kazuya tergelitik geli, ia mengangkat satu tangannya untuk mengusap wajah Eijun perlahan. "_Well… Oke, kalau begitu mari kita saling jatuh cinta lagi. Kapanpun dan dimanapun."_

Eijun tersenyum lebar. Tangan bergerak membelai garis rahangnya, lalu wajahnya maju ke wajah Kazuya, berbisik di sebelah telinganya.

"_Aku di sini, Kazuya. Aku selalu di sini. Sebut namaku sebagai sebuah mantra yang meruncing, melebar, kemudian meluber. Rasakan kehadiranku yang bergerak bersama alam untuk menggapaimu. Aku selalu di sampingmu, ingatlah hal itu."_

Kemudian Eijun mengangkat wajah, tersenyum padanya. Dan Kazuya menggerakkan tangannya untuk membawa wajah Eijun mendekat. Sekali lagi, mendaratkan ciuman panjang di bibirnya.

Saat Kazuya membuka mata dan terbangun, ia tak mendapati Sawamura Eijun, ataupun Yoshiyuki Eijun di sampingnya.

…

"Ah, Miyuki, kau sudah bangun?" Eijun menyapa dan tersenyum spontan begitu melihat sosok Kazuya keluar dari kamarnya. Rambutnya berantakan, dan pemuda itu baru saja memakai kacamatanya.

Kazuya memandanginya dengan dahi berkerut. Kemudian alih-alih membalas sapaannya, pemuda itu justru mendengus dan melipat tangan di depan dada. "Kau sudah lupa, ya?"

Eijun mengerjap, "He? Lupa apa?"

"Yang terjadi pada kita berdua semalam." Sahut Kazuya ambigu, Eijun hanya balas menatap bingung dan mengerutkan alis. Kazuya memutar mata. "Nama panggilan." Katanya lugas. "Kita semalam sudah sepakat untuk memakai nama panggilan satu sama lain. Kenapa kau masih memanggilku Miyuki?"

"A-aah…" Eijun menagguk paham, ia meringis kecil dan memberi tatapan minta maaf pada Kazuya. "Maaf, aku lupa. Dan lidahku belum terlalu terbiasa."

"Makanya dibiasakan, Eijun."

Eijun menghela napas, menatap mata Kazuya dan mengulas senyum kecil. "Oke, revisi pertanyaan awal. Kazuya, kau sudah bangun?"

Kazuya tersenyum puas. "Yeah, terima kasih sudah membolehkanku menginap."

Eijun mengangguk dan tersenyum lugas. "Tentu. Tidurmu nyenyak? Kau mimpi indah?"

Kazuya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya sambil berusaha menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dengan jari-jarinya. "Mm-hmm, sebenarnya aku memimpikan hal yang bagus."

Eijun memandanginya dengan bintang imajiner di kedua mata. "Serius? Wah, hebat. Aku juga memimpikan hal yang bagus." _Si Tuan Sakura_, lanjut Eijun dalam hati. Tapi ia jelas tidak akan berani melisankannya di depan Kazuya. Bisa-bisa Kazuya menertawakannya seharian penuh. Atau menganggapnya orang aneh karena memimpikan malaikat bersayap kelopak sakura.

_Kau pasti kebanyakan baca shoujo manga._ Eijun bahkan bisa membayangkan Kazuya akan berkata demikian dengan satu alis berkerut dan mata memincing meneliti. Wajahnya akan terlihat bagai menghakimi dan memasang raut menyebalkan, sementara bibirnya mengulas seringai culas yang seksi dan juga tampan—_benar-benar tampan_—Eijun mengerjap. _Tunggu, buat apa aku memikirkannya?_ Ia menggeleng kuat untuk mengusir Kazuya dari benaknya. Konyol, orangnya sendiri berdiri tepat di depan mata, buat apa masih memikirkannya.

Kazuya menguap dan menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, ia menggelengkan kepala sedikit seolah berusaha melawan kantuk yang kembali mampir. "Jam berapa sekarang? Kau belum buka toko?"

"Baru jam tujuh, aku mau buat omelet dulu untuk sarapan. Setelahnya baru buka toko."

Kazuya mangut-mangut. "Kalau begitu, nanti biar aku bantu kau buka toko."

"He?"

"Hitung-hitung ucapan terima kasihku karena aku telah mengizinkanku menginap dan memakai kasurmu. Aku juga akan membantumu membuat _cake_, jangan salah, aku lumayan jago meski aku tidak suka makanan manis. Ku rasa kau butuh sedikit variasi untuk menu cafému."

Eijun berkedip-kedip. Bingung mutlak. Ia bahkan tidak tahu pada bagian mana ia harus terkejut. Kazuya yang menawarkan bantuan? Kazuya yang mengaku bisa membuat _cake_? Atau Kazuya yang jadi sangat banyak bicara? Mimpi apa dia semalam?

Kazuya tersenyum ringkas lalu mengulet kecil. "Aku mau cuci muka dan gosok gigi dulu."

"O-oke?"

Kazuya membalikkan badan lalu berjalan kembali masuk ke kamar, saat sampai di depan pintu, ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Eijun bersamanya satu senyum di bibirnya. "_Ohayou_, Eijun-_kun_. Omong-omong rambut bangun tidurmu itu kelihatan lucu."

Semburat merah langsung menerjang pipi Eijun. Dan sebelum dia protes, sosok itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Di dalam, Kazuya memperhatikan lebih teliti kamar berbentuk _L_ bercat coklat krem muda dengan hiasa beberapa lukisan cat air tanaman atau bahkan tanaman asli. Kasur dengan landasan tiga buah laci yang jika dibuka akan ditemukan beberapa lipatas baju atau yang lain. Di sebelahnya ada laci dengan gaya minimalis namun bercorak belahan kayu muda mengkilat. Sementara untuk pengganti lemari, ada rak terbuka dengan gantungannya berupa kayu jati kecil panjang yang ditahan dengan dua penyangga rak, di sana tergantung baju-baju dan jaket Eijun. Pada sisi kanan rak lemari, ada meja dan laci yang memang dikhususkan untuk menyimpan entah apa saja atau kosmetik perawatan. Dan dari Kazuya teliti semua ini bermerek, Eijun sepertinya membeli online. Ada juga beberapa keranjang rotan persegi empat yang ditaruh di setiap laci terbuka. Jika ditarik akan terlihat beberapa buku dengan tulisan korea atau cina. Eijun bisa membacanya kah? Ada kursi dan cermin juga di meja riasnya.

Kazuya iseng duduk di kursi rias dan menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Rambutnya masih berantakan. Dan dia juga harus ingat menggunakan _skin care_ rutinnya sehabis ini.

Di lantai ada karpet bundar dengan corak unik, mengingatkan Kazuya pada suku indian di film-film. Lebarnya sekitaran delapan puluh senti. Tidak begitu besar, hanya digunakan untuk hiasan juga.

Sementara di sebelah pintu kamar, ada meja dengan komputer _apple_ di sana. Cukup lebar juga mejanya, jadi bisa memudahkan Eijun untuk menulis sesuatu. Di sebelahnya ada rak tinggi yang diisi buku, patung kecil, dan tanaman kecil. Kesan kamar ini minimalis dengan campuran tamanan yang selalu ada di setiap sudut. Entah di laci, rak lemari, meja, sudut kamar, atau kusen jendela. Ah, jangan lupakan juga pada rak yang menempel pada dinding. Di sana Eijun menaruh tanaman merambat yang sepertinya rutin dipotong secara berkala jika sudah panjang.

Kazuya juga melihat mesin _laundry_ dan pengering di sisi lain kamar, depan kamar mandi. Sesuai kondisi cuaca, Eijun kadang akan mengeringkan di luar cuciannya atau di dalam. Tapi kalau mendesak dia akan menggunakan mesin pengering. Dan di sudut sana lebih banyak tanaman hias lagi.

Kazuya merasa di dunia fantasi sekarang.

Dia beranjak mengambil tas kecil berisi perlatan mandi di tasnya yang tergeletak di sebelah kasur Eijun. Dan saat itu melihat bingkai foto Eijun bersama keluarganya yang lain.

Seorang pria, wanita, Eijun, dan anak kecil. Mereka tersenyum riang pada kamera. Tangan Kazuya entah kenapa meraih bingkai foto itu dan menatapnya lebih teliti dan menyelidik.

Tiga orang dalam foto memiliki warna rambut hitam pekat, hanya Eijun sendiri yang berambut coklat gelap. Apa mungkin Eijun mewarnai rambutnya? Kazuya menggeleng, rasanya itu warna coklat yang alami, bahkan serasi juga dengan alis matanya. Kazuya mencoba mengamati lebih jauh, tuan dan nyonya Yoshiyuki kelihatan muda untuk ukuran pasangan yang sudah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki berusia dua puluh dua tahun. Atau mungkin itu memang gen keluarga? Karena Eijun juga terlihat baru sembilan belas tahunan. Kazuya mendelikkan bahu, lalu matanya kini mengarah pada seorang anak perempuan. _Naomi_, batin Kazuya, dia adik perempuannya Eijun.

Meski hanya dari foto, Kazuya bisa melihat betapa erat hubungan Eijun dengan Naomi. Gadis itu menempel pada Eijun dan tersenyum sangat lepas ke arah kamera, sementara Eijun sendiri merangkul sang adik dengan gestur hangat ala seorang kakak laki-laki, Eijun juga tersenyum cerah ke arah kamera. Kazuya rasa, foto itu diambil saat musim semi, dan mereka ada di tengah-tengah perayaan _Hanami_.

Kazuya meletakkan kembali figura dengan hati-hati. Sesuatu dalam foto itu membuat hatinya kembali berdesir aneh. Tapi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Kazuya tidak mengerti apa yang salah. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan peralatan mandinya, meraih handuk, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

…

Eijun menantikan dengan gelisah ketika Kazuya menyuap sendokan pertamanya. Pemuda itu mengunyah dengan perlahan, sangat hati-hati, wajahnya tetap tak terbaca, datar, dan penuh misteri.

"Tidak enak ya?" Eijun meringis kecil, setelah merasakan sendiri kemampuan memasak Miyuki Kazuya, ia jadi benar-benar tidak percaya diri dengan rasa masakannya.

Kazuya kemudian mengunyah lebih cepat, dan menalan. Sang catcher hanya angkat bahu. "Standar." Jawabnya singkat. "Masih bisa dimakan, tapi terlalu standar."

Eijun merapatkan bibir. "Maaf deh, aku memang tidak sejago kau."

Kazuya memandanginya dengan alis terangkat sebelah, sementara Eijun sudah menyendok dan memasukkan gumpalan makanan ke mulutnya secara serabutan hingga pipinya menggelembung. Pemuda itu bahkan enggan menatap Kazuya, hanya fokus menatap mangkuknya dan menyendok terus menerus sebelum menalan secara sempurna.

"Kau ngambek lagi?" Tanya Kazuya, mencoba untuk menahan tawa geli yang menggelitik perutnya.

Eijun menggeleng, dan tetap makan.

Kazuya mendengus lalu terkekeh ringan. "Percayalah, ini masih bisa dimakan dan itu lebih bagus. Aku pernah makan yang lebih buruk dari ini."

Eijun kini menoleh padanya, dengan kedua pipi membuntal penuh. Ekspresi yang lucu.

"Yah, aku serius. " Ujar Kazuya lugas. "Pacarku pernah membuatkanku sup wortel, warna biru."

Eijun langusng buru-buru menelan. Ia kemudian membeliak, "Sup wortel? Biru?"

Kazuya terkekeh mengenangnya. "Yep. Dia bilang wortel bagus untuk mataku, dan dia bosan melihat segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan wortel selalu berwarna oranye, jadi dia membuat inovasi dengan warna biru."

Eijun melongo. "Ba-bagimana caranya?" Ia bertanya tak habis pikir. _Orang macam apa Sawamura Eijun itu, sih? _

Kazuya mengangkat bahu. "Entah. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Yang jelas, rasanya payah. Dan ia tetap memaksaku makan. Sampai habis."

Eijun meneguk ludah, tiba-tiba merinding seolah ia yang dipaksa makan. "Kau memakannya?"

Kazuya tersenyum geli dan mengangguk. "Aku benar-benar menghabiskannya."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kazuya justru tertawa. Pemuda itu banyak tertawa sekarang, dan entah mengapa Eijun merasa senang akan hal itu. "Aku baik-baik saja." Sahut Kazuya menenangkan. "Entah bagaimana, apapun yang dia racik selalu tampak aneh dan mengerikan, tapi ajaibnya tidak berbahaya bagi kesehatan."

Dari cara Kazuya membicarakannya, Eijun lagi-lagi mengerti bahwa pemuda itu masih sangat mencintai sosok Sawamura. Mata Kazuya selalu berbinar tiap membicarakan kenangan indah yang mereka lalui bersama, wajahnya bersinar seolah Kazuya punya dua nyawa. Cara Kazuya mengucapkan kata _dia, _cara Kazuya melafalkan namanya, semua hal menyangkut tentang Sawamura Eijun selalu terasa spesial bagi Kazuya. Seakan tak ada lagi ruang kosong di hati Kazuya untuk orang lain. Semuanya telah terisi penuh leh Sawamura, Sawamura, dan Sawamura. Dan diam-diam ia bertanya, berharap, suatu hari kelak, Kazuya mau membagi sedikit ruang di hatinya untuk Yoshiyuki Eijun. Membiarkannya menetap di sana dan menjadi musim yang baru.

Eijun cepat-cepat menggeleng. Pemikiran bodoh. Buat apa mengharapkan sesuatu setinggi itu? Mereka bahkan baru kenal. Selain soal nama, ia praktis tak punya kemiripan apapun dengan Sawamura. Jadi, mustahil Kazuya bisa jatuh cinta padanya.

"Dia pernah membuatkanku obat demam." Kata Kazuya lagi, matanya berbinar-binar, penuh nostalgia dan begitu hidup.

"Obat?"

"Yeah, dia mencari bahan-bahan apa saja yang bisa menurunkan demam, kemudian mencampur semua bahan jadi satu, dan menjejalkannya ke mulutku."

Eijun menelan ludah. "Itu mengerikan."

"Memang." Sahut Kazuya begitu lugas. "Warnanya, aromanya," Kazuya bergidik. "Seperti air limbah."

Eijun tertawa kali ini, membayangkan Miyuki Kazuya dalam kondisi deman. tak sanggup melawan dan terpaksa harus minum ramuan aneh buatan Sawamura. "Apa kau sembuh?"

Kazuya memasang wajah masam. "Sialnya, iya. Aku sembuh total besok paginya."

Eijun membeliak tak percaya. "Sungguh? Obatnya mujarab?"

Kazuya mengangguk, kelihatannya tak senang. Ia kemudian kembali menyendok dan menyuap lalu mengunyah dengan hati-hati. "Saat itu kami masih SMA, kami sama-sama tinggal di asrama, meski tak pernah jadi _room mate_."

Eijun mengangguk-angguk, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya singkat dan bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Kalian… menjalin hubungan sejak SMA?"

Kazuya menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah tak menyangka akan ditanyai demikian. Tapi kemudian pemuda itu menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak, hubungan kami masih sebatas _battery_ sampai dia lulus."

Eijun mengangguk kecil, memgumamkan kata _Oh_ lalu melanjutkan makannya. Sampai beberapa menit berlalu tak ada obrolan di antara mereka hanya ada suara denting halus peralatan makan. Sampai akhirnya, suara Kazuya kembali memcah keheningan.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

Eijun mendongak. "Ah, ya, silakan."

Kazuya membuat ekpresi berpikir selagi ia mengernyit memandangi Eijun. Membuat Eijun mau tak mau mulai betanya-tanya apa ada yang salah dari dirinya. Kemudian Kazuya menghela napas kecil, dan bertanya dengan ringan. "Kau miopi, hipermetropi, atau presbiopi?"

"Eh?" Eijun mengerjap, berpikir singkat. "Ah, maksudnya mataku?"

Kazuya mengangguk.

Eijun hanya memasng senyum simpul. "Menurutmu bagaimana? Ia jusru balik bertanya pada Kazuya, sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

Kazuya mengernyitkan hidung. "Rasanya lensa kacamatamu tidak terlalu tebal, jadi kupikir bukan silinder." Ia memberi deduksi, Eijun hanya menyimak. "Rabun jauh? Tapi tidak terlalu parah?" Tebak Kazuya.

Eijun tersenyum manis. "Nah, kapan-kapan ku beri tahu, yang jelas ada alasan kenapa aku pakai kacamata."

Kazuya kelihatan tak puas dengan jawaban yang Eijun berikan, tapi pemuda itu memilih untuk tidak protes atau berdebat, mereka kembali melanjutkan makan dengan tenang.

"Kazuya, kau sungguh ingin membantuku?" Tanya Eijun akhirnya.

"Iya, kau tidak percaya aku bisa memasak _cake_?"

"A-aa, bu-bukan begitu." Eijun tergagap, lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. "Hanya saja, aku merasa tak enak, kesannya jadi memanfaatkanmu.

Kazuya menghela napas kecil, lalu meletakkan sendoknya, ia menatap lurus ke mata Eijun dan kemudian tersentum tipis, penuh pesona. "Aku tulus membantumu, Eijun."

_Dan, tolong katakan, bagaimana mungkin Eijun tidak luluh lantak menghadapi situasi sejenis ini?_

Senyum itu terlalu mempesona untuk pagi hari yang damai ini. Bukan badai sih, lebih ke angin kencang yang menerbangkan dedauan kering. Eijun jadi terlihat ngambek dan memakan sarapannya buru-buru.

"Jadi menu hari ini apa?" tanya Kazuya lagi.

"Ukh, cheese cake biasa, macaron, red velvet, caramel pudding, granola, salad buah, dan sandwich."

"Biasa semua." Ucap Kazuya cukup terkejut, "Biasanya bervariasi seperti ada buah-buahan atau apa gitu."

"Aku kehabisan bahan..." jawab Eijun menunduk lesu.

"Ohh, habis ini mau belanja?"

Eijun menggeleng, "Hari ini ada banyak pesanan bunga, jadi aku ingin fokus merangkai saja."

Kazuya yang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya meminum air putihnya sejenak. Dia lalu menompang dagunya dengan siku yang bersandar pada meja makan, "Aku sering lihat kau sering sekali diingatkan kalau bahan-bahannya habis, kau sengaja lupa mengecek atau memang lupa?"

"A-Aku cuma terlalu fokus sama pelanggan jadi gak sadar!" protes Eijun merasa dipojokkan, padahal hanya pertanyaan biasa.

"Setiap toko mau tutup tidak kau cek?"

"Ukh, itu biasanya itu tugas Ryou-_kun_..."

"Padahal kau pemiliknya."

Eijun menggeram, harga dirinya sebagai pemilik toko sekaligus kafe terasa diinjak-injak sekarang. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menyangkal.

"Biasanya kau belanjanya kapan?"

"Pagi sebelum buka toko. Kadang dua atau tiga hari sekali aku ke pasar. Dan kalau orderannya sedikit atau tidak ada sama sekali, aku ke bukit memanen beberapa buah atau tanaman. Atau juga menemani beberapa petani memanen sayur. Ah, besok aku harus ke rawa."

"Rawa?"

Eijun mengangguk, "Sekarang lagi musimnya bunga teratai. Mimasaka-_san_ bilang besok mau memetik. Aku rencananya mau ikut juga. Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak menyajikan teh teratai."

"Ohh, bagaimana caramu membuatnya? Teh-teh itu maksudku."

"Aku menjemurnya sebagian besar di bawah sinar matahari sampai kering. Untuk beberapa sih pakai yang segar. Daun mint, perasan jeruk nipis, lemon, jeruk, untuk ini aku pakai yang segar. Kalau bunga-bunga sebagian aku menjemurnya sampai kering, baru aku campurkan dengan daun tehnya. Untuk teratai, caranya lebih khusus." Jelas Eijun cukup rinci.

"Hee, aku baru tahu."

"Ehehehe, sebenarnya aku belajar dari cara orang cina sih. Untuk orisinil jepang aku rasa sudah banyak, jadi aku tidak perlu terlalu berusaha membuatnya. Seperti teh hijau atau matcha. Dan kalau puncaknya musim panen, biasanya aku juga diberi beberapa daun teh sama tetangga dan membuat matcha sendiri."

"Ohhh, jadi hal yang spesial di toko ini adalah semua buatan tangan sendiri."

"Ya," Eijun mengangguk, "dan juga mengambil bahan-bahan alami langsung dari alam."

"Hee..."

"Apa sih senyum-senyum kaya gitu." Protes Eijun mendapati senyum Kazuya yang terasa menyebalkan tapi tetap menawan.

"Aku hanya terkagum."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

Eijun mengerutkan alisnya tidak yakin. Tapi dia mengabaikannya dan memilih kembali makan sarapannya sampai habis.

…

Eijun menolak untuk terpesona, tapi Kazuya yang memakai apron dan berdiri di depan meja dapur benar-benar terlihat mempesona. Jika dalam pertandingan bisbol pemuda itu selalu kelihatan kuat, berkuasa, penuh adrenalin, juga taktik cerdik, maka di dapur ia kelihatan… bagaimana Eijun harus menjabarkannya?

Kedua lengan Kazuya yang padat dengan jaringan otot itu, biasa tampak tegas dan penuh tenaga saat melempar bola atau mengayunkan pemukul. Tapi sekarang tampak sangat luwes ketika menyusun dan menakar semua bahan makanan. Ia menggulung kaus lengan panjangnya sampai ke batas siku, memperlihatkan urat-urat altetis yang menyembul namun sama sekali tidak tampak sangar atau mengerikan. Singkatnya, Kazuya mampu terlihat sangat maskulin sekaligus penuh dedikasi dan kelembutan ketika berada di dapur. Eijun menahan napas, ia mengamati bagaimana kedua mata Kazuya sangat fokus dan intens kekita mempersiapkan semua bahan. Andai Eijun ditatap dengan cara seperti itu, ia mungkin sudah kena serangan jantung. Tatapan itu terasa sangat intens dan, uh… seksi? Kerjanya juga cepat, bersih, teratur, dan rasanya seperti sedang menonton seorang chef kelas dunia mendemostrasikan hidangan spesialnya.

Sementara Eijun sendiri hanya sanggup berdiri kaku, memegang satu serbet di tangan, dan bergeming. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dapur ini rasanya bukan lagi miliknya, melainkan milik seorang Miyuki Kazuya. _Kami-sama_, tolong beri Eijun pertanda, satu saja, bahwa pemuda di depannya ini punya cacat dalam satu hal. Karena makin lma, ia merasa Kazuya semakin kelihatan sempurna, dan, _sial_, kalau seperti ini terus Eijun jadi takut ia benar-benar _jatuh_ terlalu dalam.

"…un?"

"…"

"…jun?"

"…"

"—Eijun?"

"…?"

"Eijun!"

"Ha? Eh? Apa?" Eijun mengerjapkan mata, dan tersadar cepat-cepat. Ia langsung menoleh pada Kazuya dan mendapati pemuda itu tengah memandanginya dengan alis bertautan.

"Kau melamun?"

Eijun mengigit bibir. _Super sial_, ia tertangkap basah.

Kazuya mendengus geli. "Aku butuh mentega lagi, dan gula." Kata pemuda itu ringkas dan langsung ke inti.

Eijun butuh tiga detik untuk memproses segalanya, "Ah! Oke, oke. Aku akan ambilkan bahannya di atas. Ada lagi?"

Kazuya mengamati semua bahan di meja, lalu bergumam kecil sambil mengusap dagunya. Dan bahkan gerakan sederhana seperti itu tetap membuatnya kelihatan _over power_. "Ku rasa akan lebih bagus kalau ada susu bubuk. Kau punya?"

Eijun mengangguk kuat. "Ya. Ada, akan ku ambilkan."

"Oke."

"Oke."

"…"

"…"

"Hmm?"

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Eijun heran.

Kazuya mendengus lagi, tersenyum simpul. "Bahannya, Eijun. Aku butuh sekarang."

"Oh! Ya, ya! Tentu."

"Jadi… kau bisa pergi sekarang, kurasa?" Kazuya mengerling jenaka ke arahnya, sedang Eijun hanya berkedip-kedip.

Kemudian Kazuya tertawa kecil, ia menggerakkan dagunya ke arah pintu dapur, lalu berkata. "Pintunya di sana, Yoshiyuki-_kun_."

"A-aah, i-iya.." Eijun berkata tergagap, lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia mengigit bibir dan sambil membalikkan badan sibuk menggerutu dalam hati betapa pagi ini ia benar-benar tampak bodoh.

Sementara itu Kazuya hanya terkekeh geli dan menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir. "Kau benar-benar lucu, Yoshiyuki Eijun." Bisiknya pelan, ketika Eijun menghilang di balik pintu.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian Eijun kembali ke dapur. Dan ia mendapati semua bahan sudah terpisah-pisah untuk masing-masing jenis _cake_ yang berbeda. Eijun tidak tahu bagaimana cara Kazuya melakukan semua itu sendirian dalam wakktu singkat. Tapi Kazuya jelas keliahatan sangat menikmati aktivitasanya di dapur. Pemuda iu menoleh padanya, tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan, untuk kali ini untungnya otak Eijun bekerja cepat dan langusng menyerahkan bahan yang Kazuya minta sebelumnya.

Kazuya membuka mentega, menyendok secukupnya, dan menuangnya ke dalam salah satu adonan, kemudian ia menambahkan beberapa sendok susu bubuk juga. Setiap gerakan dan takaran diambil tanpa keraguan. Seolah Kazuya benar-benar sudah hapal di luar kepala bagaimana campuran yang seimbang.

Kemudian ia menyalakan mixer otomatis, dan membiarkan mesin itu mengaduk selama beberapa saat. Sementara ia sendiri sudah mengerjakan adonan yang lain. Sepertinya untuk lapisan _red velvet_, karena Kazuya menuang pewarna merah ke dalam adonannya.

Saat ia selesai dengan adonan red velvet, adonan di _mixer_ juga telah tercampur dengan sempurna. Kazuya mematikan mesin, ia mengambil sendok khusus adonan, lalu memeriksa teksturnya dengan menarik adonan ke atas. _Sempurna_. Eijun rasanya bisa membaca makna senyum tipis di bibir Kazuya ketika melihat adonannya.

Eijun benar-benar bingung harus apa. Bukankah Kazuya datang untuk membantunya, tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya Eijun justru yang paling tidak berguna? Ia membasahi bibir bawahnya, lalu mengusap tengkuk canggung, menunduk kecil dan bicara dengan suara sangat pelan. "Kazuya, aku harus apa?"

Kazuya menoleh padanya, gerakan ringan dan begitu alami tangga memecah konsentrasi. Pemuda itu memandanginya dengan tatapan tenang. Lalu tersenyum simpul, "Musik."

"Huh?"

"Musik." Ulang Kazuya. "Kurasa, akan menyenangkan kalau ada musik di sini."

Eijun tersadar segera. "Ah! Benar, sebentar, aku ambil _bluetooth speaker_." Ia berjalan dan membuka salah satu laci paling ujung, dan mengeluarkan _speaker_ mini berawarna silver, Eijun kemudian menyalakannya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

"Kau… suka musik apa?" Eijun bertanya ragu-ragu, ia takut selera Kazuya tak sama dengan daftar playlistnya.

Kazuya hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum lugas dan delikan bahu. "Kau pilih yang kau suka saja."

"Yakin?"

"Mm-hmm." Sahut Kazuya, tapi kemudian ia menagkat satu alisnya tinggi. "Kau bukan _wota_, kan?"

Eijun mengerucutkan bibir. "Naomi yang suka."

"Oh, syukurlah." Kazuya mendesah lega.

Eijun kemudian menekuri playlistnya. Lofi, Lofi, Lofi, Ikimono Gakari, Seven Oops, Lofi, ia mendesah berat. Kenapa isinya Lofi semua? Meski Kazuya menyerahkan pilihan lagu sesuai kesukaan Eijun, tapi Eijun ragu Kazuya mengerti. Jadi ia terus mencari dalam daftar, dan berhenti ketika membaca salah satu judul lagu barat, 2002 dinyanyikan oleh Anne Marie. Eijun berpikir sebentar, dan menekan tombol _play_.

Intro pertama lagu langusng diisi oleh suara sang penyanyi wanita yang khas. Lalu ketukan musik ringan, dan jentikan-jentikan jari yang terkesan _catchy_ namun lembut di telinga. _Easy listening_. Seketika suasana dapur menjadi lebih hidup.

Eijun berjalan mendekat ke arah Kazuya yang kini tampak mulai menikmati alunan musik dan lagu. Hal yang membuat Eijun lega kerana tampaknya Kazuya lumayan suka dengan jenis musik seperti ini.

"_Two thousand and two?_" Tebak Kazuya begitu Eijun berdiri di dekatnya. Eijun mengangguk lugas, tersenyum ramah.

"Yep."

Kazuya menganggukkan kepala, lalu kembali pada adonan _cake_nya. "Lagunya tentang nostalgia, ya?"

"Sepertinya begitu, umm… membicarakan masa remaja di musim panas tahun 2002?"

Kazuya menanggapinya dengan anggukan samar. Dan kembali berfokus pada pekerjaannya. Eijun lag-lagi merasa tidak beguna. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk bicara saja agar tidak tampak seperti patung bodoh. "Kau tahu, banyak yang bilang tahun 2002 itu istimewa."

"Oh ya?"

"Uh-hmm, 2002 jika dibalik akan tetap menjadi 2002. Jadi, banyak yang mengatakan itu tahun yang abadi, mengacu pada kenangannya mungkin."

Kazuya mengulas senyuman kecil. "Masuk akal juga."

'_We were only eleven  
But acting like grownups  
Like we are in the present, drinking from plastic cups  
Singing, "love is forever and ever"  
Well, I guess that was true__..'_

Mereka sama-sama diam dan mendengarkan bagian lirik itu sepenuh hati, lantas tersenyum tanpa alasan yang pasti. Mungkin tidak harus 2002, setiap tahun bisa membentuk kenangan yang abadi jika dilalui bersama orang yang spesial. Atau mungkin tak perlu orang yang spesial, cukup orang yang kita sayangi.

Lirik lagu itu seolah menceritaan kenaifan khas remaja. Dunia mereka yang bebas dan membantang seluas langit. Segalanya yang terasa mudah, hidup dan berwarna meski dihiasi dengan sembilan puluh sembilan masalah. Tapi, remaja, selalu bisa mengatasinya dengan cara yang santai, seolah hanya melambaikan tangan dan berkata, _bye-bye_.

Eijun tidak tahu seperti apa masa remajanya. Tapi lagu itu membuatnya merasakan kehangatan dan rasa manis samar-samar. Mungkinkah dulu ia juga punya pacar? Seperti apa rasa ciuman pertamanya? Bagaimana kecanggungan yang ia rasakan saat pertama kali menggenggam tangan seseorang yang ia suka? Eijun tak bisa ingat, tapi hatinya seolah bisa merasakan setiap sensasinya, debaran bertalu, senyuman lugu, tatapan malu-malu, kegelisahan dan rasa gugup yang manis.

Sementara bagi Kazuya, lagu itu membuatnya kembali teringat masa-masa awal hubungannya dengan Sawamura Eijun. Dalam hal ini, ketika mereka menuju ke jenjang yang lebih dekat dan intens. Lepas dari gelar _battery_ atau juga _senpai_-_kohai_. Ciuman pertama mereka yang terasa seringan juga semanis perman kapas, ragu-ragu bagaimana harus memulai, sampai hanya saling menempelkan bibir satu sama lain. Kali pertama Kazuya merasakan bibir Eijun begitu lembut dan kenyal di bibirnya, lalu ciuman itu terlepas tak lebih dari tiga detik. Bagaimana kelopak mata mereka yang terbuka bersama, menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah merona. Kedipan manis Eijun dan bulu matanya yang panjang, lalu Kazuya yang menahan napas, tak tahan, dan meraih rahang Eijun secepat yang ia bisa lalu kembali mencium pemuda itu dengan lebih berani.

'_Now we're under the covers  
Fast forward to eighteen  
We are more than lovers  
Yeah, we are all we need  
When we're holding each other  
I'm taken back to 2002__'_

Memori-memori itu kini memenuhi udara, bercampur dengan aroma manis dari adonan _cake_, dan berbaur dengan alunan musik yang terasa lembut di telinga. Senyum Kazuya melebar tanpa sadar, ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi belakangan ini, rasanya semua memori masa lalu itu tak lagi membebaninya. Sebaliknya, rasanya justru hatinya menjadi ringan dan berbunga tiap kali teringat.

"_Dancing on the hood in the middle of the woods__... __Of an old Mustang, where we sang__..._"

Eijun tanpa sadar ikut bernyanyi mengikuti musik, membuat Kazuya menoleh padanya agak terkejut.

"_Songs with all our childhood friends__.. __And it went like this, yeah_.."

Kazuya memandanginya dengan cengiran dan gerlingan mata bermakna ganda. "Wow, suaramu bagus."

Eijun tersadar, lekas menutup mulutnya dengan jari-jari. "A-ah, maaf aku kelepasan." Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat, semoga ia tidak merona juga.

Kazuya terkekeh geli. "Kenapa minta maaf? Suaramu enak didengar." Puji Kazuya ringan. "Aku serius." Ia berkata begitu sadar Eijun memberinya tatapan tak yakin.

"Ugh, sudahlah." Eijun menghela napas panjang. "_Anno_… aku harus apa lagi? Rasanya kau sudah menyabotase semua pekerjaan, dan aku cuma kelihatan mengganggu di sini."

Kazuya diam sebentar, menatapnya seolah menilai, mempertimbangkan, menebak-nebak, lalu ia menyeringai geli. "Kau bisa membantu mengelap keringatku."

"Hah?"

"Ayolah, tanganku sibuk. Dan aku mulai berkeringat di bagian pelipis."

Eijun lupa bernapas. Dan Kazuya masih memberinya tatapan mata memukau tanpa ampun, godaan dan permohonan manis yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya disengat listrik.

"Kau tidak mau keringatku jatuh dan tercampur dengan adonannya, kan?"

"Ugh.. iya, iya." Eijun pasrah, ia mengambil selembar tisu dan mendekat pada Kazuya, berdiri berhadapan, begitu dekat hingga ia bisa menghirup jelas aroma maskulin di tubuh Kazuya. Eijun menahan napas, ia berjinjit kecil lalu menyibak poni coklat Kazuya dengan hati-hati, dan mengelap keringat pemuda itu perlahan.

Jarak mereka begitu dekat, Eijun bahkan bisa mendengar suara napas Kazuya. dalam dan tegas. Hebusan napasnya hangat, dan bahkan juga wangi _papermint_ dari mulut Kazuya. _Tunggu, mulut?_ Sejak kapan Eijun menatap belah bibir Kazuya yang terlihat penuh itu? Dan, mengapa ia menelan ludah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketika…

"Eijun…"

Eijun menegang, kemudian melemas. Ia merasakan telapak tangan Kazuya membelai sebelah pipinya. Telapak tangannya besar dan kasar akibat latihan berulang-ulang, namun anehnya membuat sekujur tubuh Eijun panas terbakar gairah. Lutut Eijun terasa seperti jelly, perutnya berputar dan ia merasa sejuta sayap kupu-kupu mengepak di dadanya. Apa yang terjadi?

"Eijun…"

Suara bisikan Kazuya yang dalam, tatapan matanya yang mengunci, Eijun memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Lalu ia merasakan jemari Kazuya mengusap pipinya perlahan, sebelum sentuhan itu menghilang. "Ada terigu di wajahmu."

"Geh!" Eijun secepatnya mundur dan mencari cermin dan mengusap bekas terigu yang menempel di wajahnya tadi. Dia berbalik menggeram pada Kazuya karena kelihatannya Kazuya sengaja mengusapkan terigu ke wajahnya.

"Maaf deh, kau tegang banget sih." Balas Kazuya menegakkan satu tangannya, gestur meminta maafnya.

"Ukh, aku permisi nyiram bunga dulu deh." Geram Eijun pergi meninggalkan dapur dan toko. Mengambil selang dan menyalakan air. Dia menyiram semua tanaman yang ada. Seraya melamun perihal kejadian barusan. Bagaiman dirinya tertarik dan terjerak pada pesona Miyuki Kazuya yang menawan. Bibir ranum yan selalu menyeringai pada apa saja yang ada di depannya. Langit karamel yang diterangi cahaya biru kabahagiaan cerah. Dan pipi berseri layaknya orang dewasa yang sudah menemukan kebahagiaan dan hidup damai sejatinya.

Pipi Eijun memerah lagi. Detak jantungnya sudah tidak karuan lagi. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Perasaan kasmaran layaknya _heroin_ di _shoujo manga_ yang dia baca mulai menyabotase perannya sebagai pemilik toko yang kalem dan selalu tersenyum lembut. Dia tidak bisa melayani pelanggan dengan senyum bodoh dan semburat merah memalukan ini. Bisa-bisa ditertawakan.

Eijun ingin meringkuk di kasurnya lagi. Dia malu menghadapi Kazuya di dapur atau pelanggan yang sudah memesan banyak bunga. Dia takut kalau karangannya akan terlihat jelek atau berantakan tanpa makna. Suasana hatinya bagaikan kelopak mawar yang sengaja dicerai berai dan dibawa terbang angin topan yang menghancurkan kota. Sangat kacau dan tidak bisa ditenangkan.

Padahal Eijun memimpikan Tuan Sakura, tapi malah harinya menjadi buruk begini? Walau dalam arti lain sih.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Eijun. Dia meremas area jantung kirinya dan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

_Kami-sama, tolong kuatkan aku untuk hari ini saja_.

**...**

Ketika kue-kue itu jadi, Eijun menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipinya. Matanya langsung berlinang air mata merasakan betapa enaknya kue. Lebih enak dari bikinannya juga. Eijun jadi putus asa dengan kemampuannya membuat makanan manis atau kue-kue yang lain. Dia kalah dengan orang berotot yang bahkan tidak menyukai makanan manis.

"Aku membencimu, Miyuki Kazuya." Geram Eijun seraya memakan cheesecakenya. Rasa melumer yang terasa meletup dan menghilang di rongga mulutnya membuat Eijun terpaksa jatuh cinta lagi pada sosok catcher _SoftBank_ ini.

Kazuya hanya tersenyum. Dia menuju wastafel dan mencucui semua bekas alat yang digunakan untuk membuat kue tadi. Dilihat saja sudah banyak, dan Eijun hanya duduk diam memakan kuenya tanpa ada niat membantu. Dia masih dendam. Tapi dalam kondisi ini, Eijun bisa memperhatikan jelas seberapa lebar punggung itu. Ototnya yang mencetak dan bagian pinggul yang kuat.

Bagaimana cara makhluk menyebalkan di depannya bisa membangun otot sampai sejauh itu? Dan tinggi seratus delapan puluh tiga? Eijun juga ingin. Terkutuklah gennya yang tidak bisa membuat ototnya tidak bisa membesar atau tingginya tidak bisa bertambah. Dia yakin orang tua aslinya pasti ada yang cebol atau awet muda, entah itu ayahnya atau ibunya. Atau mungkin dari kakek atau neneknya. Mau yang mana pun itu, 'kutukan' keluarga ini benar-benar menghancurkan mimpi Eijun untuk bisa lebih wow dari sekarang.

"Kau kenapa marah?" tanya Kazuya tanpa berbalik.

"Aku tidak marah." Balas Eijun sedikit membentak.

"Kau marah."

"Gak."

"Iya."

"Ngaco kau."

"Kalau kau membalas ucapanku berarti kau marah."

"Ka—grrr..." Eijun hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan mengeram layaknya anjing yang bisa kapan saja menggigit musuhnya. Baru pertama kali ini Eijun sangat kesal dan ingin menampar Kazuya sampai mulut licik itu menutup sempurna dan tidak bisa mengutarakan kata-kata licik lainnya.

"Mau aku ajari?" tawar Kazuya mengabaikan ujaran kebencian Eijun.

"Gak butuh, aku bisa sendiri." Dan Eijun menolaknya karena ego dan harga diri yang sangat tinggi.

Kazuya tertawa kecil, "Ego ketinggian itu gak baik lo."

"Seolah kau tak punya ego saja."

"Gak punya."

"Jangan bercanda! Pasti punya!"

"Bukti?"

"Egomu sendiri, ya kau yang buktikan sendiri! Grr– kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan, sih?"

"Sudah banyak yang bilang begitu."

"Kalau begitu perbaiki!"

"Malas, lihat orang-orang marah gak jelas lebih seru daripada jadi anak baik yang selalu dipuji."

"Kesannya kau kaya jadi orang jahat tahu."

"Ya gak apa kan? Jadi orang jahat juga penting, membuat orang lain jadi tidak mau kalah dengan orang jahat ini."

"Kalau kau begitu terus, bisa-bisa gak punya teman tahu." Dan hanya disahut dengan tawa menyebalkan khas Miyuki Kazuya.

Setelah mencuci semua alatnya, Kazuya mengambil lap dan mengerikan semua alatnya. Dia terlihat berdiri menikmati, apalagi posisi yang masih menghadap jendela yang mengarah jelas pada hamparan bunga matahari yang ada di seberang. Amarah dan kekesalan Eijun hilang tergantikan lagi oleh pesona tiada banding. Mata Eijun berkilau penuh kekaguman, pertengkarang beberapa detik lalu seakan hilang tersapu tsunami dan digantikan mentari pagi yang terbit di ufuk timur yang jauh dan mempesona.

Sihir macam apa yang digunakan Miyuki Kazuya?

"Dua minggu penuh aku tidak akan ke sini." Seru Kazuya tiba-tiba, "Jadwalku penuh. Dan lagi jadwal pertandingan beruntut yang dirancang sebelum Koshien musim panas anak SMA diadakan. Mungkin aku ke sini hanya sehari lalu langsung kembali ke Tokyo." Jelasnya yang masih menglap alat memasak yang lain.

"O–ohh, semangat deh." Balas Eijun seadanya.

"Sekitar jam dua belas nanti aku pergi." Ucapnya, dia lalu berbalik menatap Eijun dan tersenyum lebar yang menyebalkan, "jangan nangis ya aku pergi."

"Kuh." semburat merah itu kembali menyelimuti wajahnya, "Si–siapa juga yang bakal nangis. Yang ada aku malah senang akhirnya dapurku tidak disabotase lagi tahu." Walau ada rasa sedih juga tidak bisa bertemu Kazuya dalam kurun waktu seminggu lagi. Selama itu Eijun hanya bisa mencari tahu kabarnya dari televisi. Jangan berharap dari official instagramnya Kazuya, dia hanya memposting soal minta dukungan di pertandingan berikutnya. Itu pun untung kalau beneran diposting. Bisa dua minggu orang ini tidak update apa-apa di linamasanya, apalgi storynya. Jangan pernah berharap sama sekali.

Yang pasti, Eijun akan rindu mendengar suaranya dan menatap sosoknya langsung.

"Ayo tukaran LINE."

"Eh?"

"Ayo kita tukaran LINE, biar bisa _voice call_ atau _video call_. LINE ada fitur _video call_, kan? Aku belum pernah coba sih. Sekalian aku minta Instagram-mu. Gak dilock kan?"

Mulut Eijun terbungkam. Sekali lagi dia dibuat terkejut. Kazuya yang minta tukaran ID LINE? Kazuya yang meminta akun instagramnya? Kazuya yang secara gamblang mengajaknya _video_ dan _voice call_. Mimpi apa dia sampai mendapat keberuntungan sebanyak ini sih?

Ah, dia mimpi Tuan Sakura.

"A–aa, o–oke." Eijun beranjak mengambil handphonenya yang ada di meja. Dia membukan akun LINEnya. Kazuya juga berhenti sejenak mengeringkan alat memasak Eijun dan mengambil handphonenya yang ada di saku. Mereka bertukar ID.

"Aku kirim pesan duluan." Seru Kazuya. Dia mengirim _smilly_ _face_ dengan ikon sederhana, titik dua dan tutup kurung. Sama sekali tidak terlihat lucu, Eijun memasang wajah masam dikirimi itu.

"Kazuya-_san_, ada fitur _sticker_ kenapa tidak dipakai?" tanya Eijun mendongak, mimik datar dan kecewanya sama sekali tidak disembunyikan.

"Kebanyakan, aku tidak pernah memakainya."

"Pakai lah! Fungsinya LINE itu kalau gak ada topik ya tukaran sticker lah!"

"Kalau gak ada topik ya tinggal sudahi percakapan kan."

"_Wakatta_, kau tipe yang suka membuat lawan chattingmu putus asa karena tidak dibalas lagi kalau jawabannya sudah itu-itu saja."

"Kok tahu?"

"_Yappari_, ogah aku chattingan denganmu."

"Aku juga gak mau chatting denganmu, Eijun."

"Lalu kenapa minta?!" geram Eijun, dia sudah di puncak ingin meledak.

Tangan besar Kazuya menepuk ujung rambut Eijun dan mengusapnya, "Aku ingin _video call_ atau _voice call_ denganmu. Kalau dari chatting, kau bisa menipuku."

Tolonglah jantung Eijun yang bisa kapan saja meledak ini. Tindakan dan ucapan Kazuya sangat tidak baik untuknya. Bisa mati mendadak kalau begini.

"Ya?" tanya Kazuya tersenyum simpul.

Silau, Eijun butuh disiram _holy water_. Dosa terbesar di depannya terlalu buruk.

"Ba-baiklah." Eijun buang muka dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak bisa melawan. Kalah telak sekarang.

Suara lonceng terdengar, pelanggan pertama datang padahal jam masih menunjukkan hampir pukul setengah sepuluh.

Eijun melirik Kazuya sekilas. Lalu terpaksa melepaskan diri dari tangan besar Kazuya dan menyambut pelanggan yang baru saja masuk, "_Ohayou gozaimasu_." Sapanya ramah, kemudian berbinar. "_Ah_, ternyata kamu." Eijun otomatis mempermanis senyumnya ketika menyadari siapa pelanggan pertamanya hari ini.

"Ohayou, Eijun-_kun_." Balas sosok perempuan muda dan cantik yang baru masuk. Dia juga membawa tas besar yang sepertinya alat-alat menggambar, "Hari ini aku menumpang kerja di sini ya."

"Boleh, ganti suasana?" tanya Eijun, dia mengambilkan buku menu.

Gadis itu mengambil duduk di kursi dekat mesin kasir. Dia butuh meja untuk menaruh alat-alatnya, "Ya, banyak pesanan kali ini."

"_Souka, ganbarou na_." Seru Eijun menyemangati, dia berjalan mendekat dan memberikan buku menunya.

"_Arigatou_, Eijun-_kun mo_. Semangat bareng deh biar adil." Gadis itu menerima buku menunya dan mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, menyemangati mereka berdua yang sama-sama bekerja.

"Ahaha, oke." Eijun juga membalas mengepalkan tangannya, menunjukkan gestur menyemangati.

…

Eijun kembali ke dapur dengan wajah yang sudah berubah total, sumeringah, ceria, dan berseri-seri. Kazuya yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengerutkan alis, ia mengamati ketika Eijun membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan beberapa jenis cake, memotongnya hati-hati dan menyusun di piring-piring kecil. Lalu pemuda itu menyeduh teh, entah jenis yang mana karena Kazuya tidak hapal.

Jika tadi Eijun yang merasa tidak berguna di dapur, sekarang Kazuya yang ganti merasakannya. Rasanya ia benar-benar tak berguna. Hanya berdiri diam memperhatikan kelincahan jari-jari Eijun yang meracik teh, menuang air panas, menunggu asap mengepul, lalu tersenyum halus ketika aroma daun teh yang kering itu berpadu dengan air panas.

Eijun juga menyiapkan set cangkir yang manis di atas nampan, kali ini bukan cangkir bening seperti biasanya, tapi satu set keramik berhiaskan bunga kecil warna pastel, lengkap dengan tatakannya juga. Satu pasang dengan tekonya. Kesannya tampilan the kali ini disuguhkan lebih manis dari yang biasanya. Lalu Eijun mengambil toples kecil, bersisi cubs gula, madu, dan beberapa item lain yang Kazuya bahkan tidak tahu itu apa.

Ketika Kazuya berdeham, akhirnya Eijun mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Kazuya tersenyum simpul. "Satu pelanggan pertama benar-benar mengubah mood-mu, ya?"

Eijun tertawa geli, dan mendelikkan bahu. "Yang ini pelanggan spesial soalnya." Ia berkata, lalu kembali fokus pada kegiatannya menyusun semua pesanan di atas nampan besar.

"Spesial?"

"Hum! Sangat-sangat spesial."

"Siapa memangnya?"

"Kyoko-_chan_."

"Kyoko? Siapa Kyoko?"

Eijun tertawa renyah. "Seorang gadis baik hati yang bekerja sebagai desainer. Dia benar-benar orang yang menyenangkan dan selalu membawa aura positif."

"Oh."

"Kyoko-_chan_ juga hebat, dia seumuran denganku. Dan dia sudah punya butiknya sendiri. Laris pula."

Kazuya mendadak gusar tanpa sebab. "Hn."

"Pokoknya," kata Eijun, ia mengangkat nampan dengan kedua tangan dan berbalik menatap Kazuya. "Kyoko-_chan_ itu bisa membuat orang lain menjadi nyaman, dan bicara dengannya benar-benar menyenangkan. Tidak seperti… _seseorang_ yang selalu bikin kesal."

"Kau menyindirku?"

Eijun tertawa renyah, angkat bahu lagi lalu melenggang melewati Kazuya begitu saja. "_Jaa_, ku rasa aku akan di depan dan menemani Kyoko-_chan_ sebentar."

Kazuya memilih keluar dapur untuk melihat pelanggan spesial seperti apa yang dikatakan Eijun. Dan dia melihat perempuan yang duduk berdua dengan Eijun, di mejanya sudah terbuka laptop apple dan beberapa alat menggambar dan buku. Kue dan teko sedikit tersisihkan tapi tidak dalam posisi mengkhawatirkan. Ada beberapa buku tebal juga, buku fashion khusus perkotaan yang padat, musim panas Okinawa, dan buku tentang motif baju. Sementara perempuan itu memangku buku sketsa besar dan memegang pensil mekanik di tangan kanannya. Dia mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya dan meneliti entah apa.

Kazuya mengamati gadis itu dengan lebih seksama. Ia tampak muda, mungkin seusia dengan Eijun. Bergaya santai, tapi modis. Rambutnya dicat dengan warna merah muda lembut, diikat ponytail dengan beberapa helaian rambut berkumpul di sekitar telinga, membingkai wajahnya. Kazuya mengernyitkan alis, biasanya orang-orang akan tampak aneh apabila mengecat rambut dengan warna-warna ceria, tapi gadis itu masih tampak cantik natural dengan warna rambutnya.

"Eijun-_kun_, menurutmu musim panas di kota itu bagaimana dari pandanganmu?"

"Panas, banyak gedung tinggi, bikin pusing kadang." Komentar Eijun, "Temanya musim panas perkotaan?"

"Yep, lebih tepatnya aku dapat kolaborasi sih." Jawab Kyoko tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptopnya.

"Oh, susah?"

"Bukan susah, lebih tepatnya... agak _rumit_." Kyoko menatap lama layarnya, lalu mengambil buku tulis dan membuka salah satu halamanya, lantas menoleh pada Eijun sambil mengerutkan alis. "Warna pastel cocok tidak untuk perkotaan?"

"Mmm… ku rsa cocok-cocok saja."

"Ini musim panas. Kesannya harus _fashionable_, _simple_, elegan, modis, dan berkelas."

"Banyak banget, apa gak pusing?"

"Itu masalahnya," keluh Kyoko, "Untuk jenis kainnya aku sudah dapat sih. Cuma untuk warna, desain, dan motif. Untuk sekarang mereka minta lima model, set dari atas sampai bawah."

"Oh, untuk dipamerkan?"

"Mm-hmm," Kyoko mengangguk, nyengir lucu. "_Tokyo Summer Fashion Festival_, Agustus nanti." Kemudian menghela napas, "Eijun-_kun_ bantu dong, beri aku saran."

"Karena itu aku duduk di sini." Ucap Eijun tersenyum pada Kyoko.

Kyoko kemudian mulai menggambar sesuatu di buku sketsanya, sementara Eijun membuka buku yang berisi motif daun, bunga, atau gambaran lain.

"Ghost white, floral white, cornsilk, mauve, dan rich brilliant lavender apakah cocok jika dikombinasikan ya?" tanya Kyoko, dia menunjukkan dari layar laptopnya bagaimana kelima kombinasi warna saling disandingkan dan dibentuk dalam lima bundaran kecil.

Eijun mengerutkan alisnya, meneliti setiap warna, "Kok kaya gak ada bedanya ya. Tapi juga ada bedanya."

"_Iie_, aku minta pendapatmu tentang kombinasi ini."

"Hmm..." Eijun mengusap dagunya, menimbang-nimbang pendapatnya, "cewek banget."

"Memang buat cewek."

"Ohh, kalau menurutku cocok. Aku bayanginnya saat panas-panas di kota dan orang yang kita tunggu datang memakai pakaian dengan setel warna seperti ini rasanya langsung sejuk. Setidaknya seperti kita melupakan panas yang menyengat." Komentar Eijun, "Kalau yang ditunggu sudah lansia ya entah."

"Begitu ya, cocok ka. Kalau begitu..." Kyoko kembali mengambar sesuatu. Tanganya bergerak cepat, arangnya menggesek permukaan kasar kertas sektsa sampai menunjukkan rupa baju yang diinginkan dengan dasar perempuan tanpa wajah dan rambut. Berpose elegan dan bergaya, "Begini gimana?"

"Ya, oke sih."

"Serius ini."

"Aku serius."

Kyoko mengernyitkan alisnya, tidak puas dengan jawaban Eijun. Jadi dia membalik halamannya dan menggambar lagi.

Eijun sudah biasa dimintai tolong oleh Kyoko perihal pendapat hasil kerjanya. Katanya pendapat dari orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang fashion itu lebih berbobot daripada mereka yang sangat paham fashion. Karena bagi Kyoko, tujuan pasarnya sejak awal adalah mereka yang tidak paham fashion. Harus memberikan kesan pertama yang sangat menggairahkan jiwa mereka untuk membeli atau setidaknya menarik kesan tersendiri, khusus, dan jadi patokan mereka untuk mendapatkannya suatu hari nanti. Entah saat pembukaan khusus atau saat udah tersebar di pasaran.

Apalagi jika waktu benar-benar longgar, Kyoko sering minta tolong Eijun untuk menjadi modelnya. Mengevaluasi hasil karyanya sendiri dan minta pendapatnya juga. Apakah nyaman dipakai? Sesuai selera? Dan masih banyak lagi. Entah kritikan Eijun itu pedas atau biasa saja, Kyoko menerima semuanya.

Mungkin karena terlalu larut dan asyik bercengkrama berdua, Eijun dan Kyoko benar-benar tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang sejak tadi awas mengamati mereka. Nyaris tak berkedip, tak pernah berpaling, intens, dan penuh selidik—Miyuki Kazuya, untuk bermenit-menit yang ia habiskan untuk berdiri tanpa suara, dan hanya menatap diam ke arah sepasang manusia itu mendadak merasa gusar—beribu-ribu pertanyaan menghantui kepalanya. Siapa Kyoko? Apa hubungan Eijun dengannya? Mengapa mereka begitu dekat?

Kazuya masih berdiri di tempatnya katik Eijun menarik salah satu piring cake pesanan Kyoko, lalu menyodorkannya pada gadis itu. "Kyoko-_chan_, cobalah ini." Katanya, dengan senyum sejuta watt.

Kyoko berkedip, mengerjap dengan manis. "Red velvet?"

"Yup!" Eijun mengangguk penuh semangat, tersenyum lagi. "Cobalah, kali ini rasanya lain."

Kyoko mengerutkan alis dan memandangi Eijun keheranan, sebuah gestur sederhana yang anehnya begitu serasi dengan wajah mungilnya.

"Aish, ayolah, Kyoko-_chan_. Kamu terlalu banyak berpikir." Kata Eijun gemas sendiri, ia kemudian mengambil garpu dan mengambil sepotong kecil red velvet lalu menyuapinya kepada Kyoko. "Ayo, Aaaa…"

Kazuya merasakan seseorang baru saja menonjok wajahnya.

"A-aa, Eijun-kun, jangan begini." Kyoko menahan tangan Eijun yang hendak menyuapi, tersenyum salah tingkah lalu mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangan. Gestur kuno yang lagi-lagi, tampak begitu manis.

"Kyoko-_chan_. Ayo, coba dulu, _please? Please? Please?"_

Tangan Kazuya mengepal tanpa sadar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah, tapi melihat Eijun mendesak Kyoko sambil memberi tatapan memohon yang begitu melelehkan hati membuatnya merasa sangat kesal.

"Uh, oke, oke." Kyoko menyerah. Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya singkat, memandang bergantian kepada Eijun dan sepotong kecil red velvet yang Eijun sodorkan kepadanya sebelum kemudian mulut mungilnya mulai terbuka.

Senyum Eijun melebar, ia kemudian segera menyuapi Kyoko dan menarik garpunya kembali. Matanya berbinar selagi Kyoko mengunyah dengan hati-hati. _"How was it? Yummy, right?"_ Eijun bertanya antusias. Matanya berkilauan menampilkan sorot kebahagiaan yang menyilaukan.

Kyoko mengunyah, lalu membeliak, dan berbinar, gadis itu menelan dan langsung menoleh pada Eijun. "_Yabai!_" Ia berseru. "Ini enak banget! Kemampuanmu meningkat, Eijun-_kun_!"

Eijun tertawa geli, pemuda itu kemudian memotong secuil lagi mengunakan garpu lalu menyua ke mulutnya sendiri; ia mengunakan garpu yang sama dengan Kyoko.

"Ih, kenapa jadi kamu yang makan?" Kyoko memprotes dan merebut garpu, lalu menyuap lagi. "Ini kan pesananku."

"Hehe, minta sedikit." Eijun kembali mengambil garpu dari tangan Kyoko.

"_Yada!_ Ambil sendiri."

"Ugh, Kyoko-_chan_ pelit!"

Kyoko menjulurkan lidah dan mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan begitu menggemaskan. "Eijun-_kun_ seperti anak kecil. Wlee…"

Eijun mendegus, lalu melipat tangan di depan dada. "Barusan kamu yang seperti anak kecil, pakai melet-melet segala."

Kyoko kemudian tertawa geli, ia mengambil potongan besar cake dan menusuknya dengan garpu lalu menyuapi Eijun dengan tiba-tiba. "Nah, ini dia… sepotong besar untuk Eijun-kun yang suka ngambek. Aaaa…"

Eijun berkilah, dahinya berkerut tak suka. "Siapa yang ngambek? Aku tidak—hump!"

"Nyam, nyam, nyam, ayo dikunyah yang benar."

"Hmph!"

Kyoko tetawa-tawa, tampak puas melihat mulut Eijun penuh dengan cake yang ia suapi langsung. Bahkan beberapa krim juga selainya sampai menempel di sekitar bibir dan hidung pemuda itu. Dan Eijun tidak kelihatan marah, sebaliknya ia mengunyah sambil tersenyum geli. Hal itu membuat kegusaran di hati kazuya berputar seperti topan.

Kemudian Kyoko meletakkan kembali garpunya, dan mengusap pujuk hidungnya singkat. Sayangnya ia tak sadar bahwa di jemari tangannya terdapat noda pensil kehitaman, sehingga kini noda itu mencoreng hidungnya dalam bentuk lingkaran hitam cemong yang lucu.

Eijun sontak tertawa.

"Huh? Ada apa?" Kyoko berkedip bingung, sementara Eijun masih tertawa geli.

Kazuya mendengus kasar. Bagus, sekarang gadis itu bukan cuma pintar, hangat, cantik dan supel, tapi sekarang dia juga kelihatan sangat imut dan berhasil membuat Eijun tertawa. Figur sempurna. Kazuya ingin maju ke sana dan menjambak rambutnya.

"Iih, Eijun-_kun_, kenapa sih?"

"Ahahahaha, lucu banget! Aduh, Kyoko-_chan_…"

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kamu… Wahahahaha…"

"Ugh, apaan sih? Kok sebel!"

"Ahahahaha, mirip dakocan…. hahaha—gwaah!" Eijun otomatis berhenti tertawa, sebelah pipinya dijubit dan ditarik hingga melar dan membuat wajahnya menjadi konyol.

"Cepat bilang ada apa, Eijun-_kun_?"

"Swakyiidd…"

Tangan Kyoko maju lagi, kini dua pipi Eijun ditarik dengan sepenuh hati. "Bilang, atau pipimu bisa melar sampai dua meter."

Eijun meringis, namun sama sekali tak melawan Kyoko. Kenyataan itu membuat kazuya ingin marah-marah dan menendang semua meja. "Hehehe, mana bisa."

"Eijun-_kun_!"

Mereka berdua terus berdebat dengan ancaman-ancaman menggemaskan dalam kurun waktu yang tak dapat Kazuya hitung secara pasti. Kazuya hanya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Menatap nyalang, dan merasakan kemarahan berpadu dengan rasa tidak berdaya di hatinya yang membuatnya merasakan sensasi aneh nan menjengkelkan mengaduk sekujur tubuhnya.

Kemarahan, rasa gelisah, resah, takut, sedih, cemas, Kazuya tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang dominan. Tapi semua perasaan itu menyerbunya dan membuat gangguan besar di kepala dan dadanya. Apa-apaan ini?

Kazuya ingin sekali marah, tapi bahkan ia tidak tahu kepada siapa ia harus marah. Kyoko? Eijun? Atau dirinya sendiri? Dan saat Eijun akhirnya menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap noda pensil di hidung Kyoko, Kazuya tanpa sadar sudah berlari mendekat, ia langusng menyambar tangan Eijun, mencengkramnya begitu kuat, lalu menariknya dalam sekali sentakan penuh tenaga hingga Eijun ikut berdiri, menjatuhkan kursi yang semula ia duduki.

Eijun meringis, sedangkan Kyoko menatapnya kaget, Kazuya hanya menggertakkan gigi, dari dekat gadis itu tampak jauh lebih cantik dan entah bagaimana tampak begitu serasi dengan Eijun. Cengkraman Kazuya mengerat.

"Aish, Kazuya? Sakit."

"Eh?" Kyoko mengerjap. "Anda siapa?"

Kazuya mendengus angkuh, ia maju satu langkah dan secera otomatis menyembunyikan Eijun di balik tubuhnya. Menjaga Eijun seolah Kyoko adalah singa betina yang lapar.

"Miyuki Kazuya." Sahut Kazuya lugas, tanpa mengulurkan tangan. Benar-benar cara berkenalan yang sempurna jika kau ingin mendapat tamparan seorang gadis cantik.

Kyoko megerutkan alis. "Miyuki? Siapa yaa?"

Kazuya membuang napas kasar, gigi derat atas dan bawahnya beradu dengan bunyi mengerikan. "Miyuki Kazuya, _catcher SoftBank_, liga bisbol Jepang."

"Aaa..," Kyoko mengangguk paham. "Untuk apa pemain bisbol di sini?" Tanya gadis itu polos. Sangat polos. Kepolosan yang membuat tangan Kazuya gatal ingin mencakar.

"Anno…" Eijun muncul dari balik bahu Kazuya, lalu tersenyum kecil pada Kyoko. "Kyoko-_chan_ dia ini temanku."

Kazuya balas melotot pada Eijun

"Uwaaa… apa? Kenapa melotot? Seram!"

"Teman?" Kazuya mengulang kata itu dengan pahit.

"Eh?" Eijun berkedip. "Pelanggan tetap? Idola? Umm… Ah, ralat-ralat!" Eijun kembali memandang Kyoko dan tersenyum secerah matahari. "Kyoko-_chan_ dia ini mau membantuku membuat cake agar lebih enak!"

"Ooh.. Pegawai baru?"

"_WHAT?!_" Pekik Kazuya, antara rasa tak percaya dan tidak terima menyatu kuat dalam suaranya.

Eijun dan Kyoko sama-sama menampilkan ekspresi kaget.

"Kazuya, kau kenapa? Dan omong-omong, bisa lepaskan tanganku? Ini sakit."

"Kau yang kenapa?"

"Eijun memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi dan menatapnya dengan kedipan lugu. "Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau tadi mau menyentuh dia!" Kazuya menunjuk Kyoko.

"Iya," Eijun menyetujui. "Aku mau menghapus noda di hidungnya."

Kazuya memutar mata. "Itulah kenapa aku bila—"

"Ada noda di hidungku?!" Pekik Kyoko panik, ia lalu mengeluarkan cermin mini dari dalam tasnya, kemudian melongo. "Eijun-_kun_, kenapa tidak bilang?!" Gadis itu memprotes sambil mengusap hidungnya.

Eijun terkekeh geli. "Habisnya lucu."

"Nggak lucu!"

"Lucu kok."

"Kamu menyebalkan!"

"Harusnya tadi aku foto dulu."

"Eijun-_kun_!"

"Hm-mmm?"

"Kenapa kamu jadi menyebalkan?"

"Karena kamu jadi sangat lucu."

"Eijun-kun! Jangan—"

"Berisik!" Bentakan kazuya menghentikan perdebatan mereka berdua seketika. Eijun dan Kyoko sama-sama bungkam. "Aku sakit kepala mendengar kalian berdebat."

"Kau… sakit?" Tanya Eijun hati-hati? "Mau aku ambilkan obat?"

Siapa saja di luar sana, tolong. Kazuya benar-benar ingin meninju seseorang sekarang. Kazuya berusaha mengambil napas, menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia menatap lekat ke mata Eijun. "Jangan pernah menyentuhnya."

"Hah?"

Kazuya kemudian menoleh pada Kyoko. "Aku juga. Aku peringatkan, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Eijun."

"Apa?!"

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, ada apa ini?"

"Jangan menyentuhnya, kau mengerti?" Kata kazuya lugas, matanya menatap tajam pada Eijun. "Tidak boleh. Tidak kuizinkan. Peringatan keras."

"Apa? Kenapa juga kau melarangku?"

"Karena aku tidak suka."

"Kenapa tidak suka?"

"Tidak tahu. Pokoknya tidak suka."

Eijun dan Kyoko saling bertukar pandang, bingung, lalu mengernyitkan alis dan angkat bahu dengan kompak.

"Miyuki-_san_, sepertinya anda sakit."

"Aku tidak sakit!"

"Kazuya, kau tidak boleh membentak perempuan."

"Aku tidak membentak!"

Kyoko dan Eijun lagi-lagi bertukar pandang, menggelengkan kepala, dan angkat bahu kompak. "Bagaimana, Kyoko-_chan_?" Tanya Eijun.

Kyoko mengamati Kazuya sejenak, lalu mengangguk seolah paham. "Camomille. Berikan dia teh Camomille, itu bagus untuk meredakan stress."

"Aku tidak stress!"

"SIAP!" Sahut Eijun tiba-tiba. "Ayo, Kazuya, kau butuh tiga teko teh Camomille."

Kazuya menghela napas berat. Dia terpaksa mengikuti Eijun ke dapur. Membiarkan kesalah pahaman ini berjalan selama beberapa menit tanpa peduli untuk membenarkannya.

Eijun mengambil teko khusus menanak air yang diletakkan di atas counter dapur dan mengisinya dengan air keran.

"Barusan itu tamu spesialnya?" tanya Kazuya bersandar pada meja dapur dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya, menatap lurus pada punggung Eijun yang diselimuti sweater abu-abu tipis.

"Ya, dia temanku, namanya Kyoko-_chan_." Balas Eijun, dia mematikan kerannya dan menutup tekonya.

"_Chan_?"

"Kenapa?" Eijun sedikit berbalik pada Kazuya yang terasa aneh, napasnya langsung tercekat sesak seperti diremas paru-parunya melihat alis yang berkerut itu. Tajam, tegas, menusuk, menyeramkan, tapi anehnya menawan.

"Entah kenapa aku tidak suka mendengarnya." Ucap Kazuya kelewat jujur.

Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari Eijun. Jantungnya kembali berdegup aneh, perasaan gaib menyeruak menyesakkan, sebuah nikotin tanpa nama yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dan digambarkan bagaimana nikmatnya. Candu tanpa obat penawar.

"Kau mendengarku?" tanya Kazuya menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"De–dengar kok." Seru Eijun, dia menaruh tekonya di atas kompor. Tangannya terasa sedingin es di bawah suhu batas walau pipinya memanas bagaikan api gunung merapi. Kenapa harus di saat ini Eijun kasmaran?

Kaki Kazuya melangkah, berjalan mendekati Eijun lalu memeluk pinggung dan lehernya erat. Tangan dengan otot lengan yang tercetak jelas itu melingkar posesif tanpa makna yang tersirat jelas, "Kau terlalu dekat dengannya," bisiknya, suara beratnya seperti membisik pilu di telinga kanan Eijun. Menggetarkan gendang telinganya dan mengirim sinyal khusus pada otak dan tersalurkan ke perasaannya.

"Kami... _memang_ dekat." suara Eijun tercekat di tenggorokan, pita suaranya diikat sesuatu yang fana, menahan Eijun untuk bicara normal. Apakah karena tangan kanan Kazuya yang melingkar di lehernya? Memberikan kehangatan semu namun menenangkan? Eijun sendiri bertanya-tanya.

"Temanmu sejak kecil?" tanya Kazuya lagi, menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak kanan Eijun. Seakan menahan korbannya untuk melakukan tindakan selanjutnya.

"Tidak juga." jawab Eijun lirih, tangannya terkulai lemas jatuh ke bawah, kontrol tubuhnya memaksanya mengikuti arus aneh ini.

Kelopak mata Kazuya terpejam, menikmati harum tubuh Eijun menghipnotis dirinya. Menenangkan perasaannya yang tadi sempat tersulut api amarah tanpa jelas alasannya, "Kalian terlihat _sangat_ akrab."

Eijun sedikit menunduk. "Kami hanya teman..." _setidaknya sampai sekarang_, lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Seperti kau dan Takeuchi?"

"Ah, kalau itu..." Pupil coklat keemasan Eijun melirik jendela, dedaunan yang tersisir angin di luar sana menjadi lebih menarik dilihat, "Sepertinya _bukan_."

"Jadi kau ada perasaan khusus padanya?"

Eijun menggeleng tipis sebagai jawaban. Tangan kirinya terangkat meremas lengan Kazuya walau tidak begitu kuat. Namun ada sirat perasaan memproteksi di sana, "Kau kenapa penasaran?"

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga bertanya-tanya."

Eijun mendenguskan senyum kecil, kelopak mata terpejam sejenak, membiarkan waktu berlalu, mencoba rileks menikmati posisi mereka saat ini, "Kau aneh."

"Hmm," Sebuah senyum tersungging tipis, "sudah banyak yang bilang begitu."

Seandainya digambarkan, Eijun bisa merasakan angin musim semi dengan geraian kelopak bunga matahari dan sakura menyisir alur mereka. Menerbangkan gerai rambut mereka mengikuti angin selatan, membawa kebahagiaan yang menenangkan dan kemanisan sendiri. Angin itu ingin menghancurkan pembatas tidak berguna yang tercipta tanpa diminta siapa pun. Mempersatukan sehelai benang merah yang tersemat pada masing-masing jari kelingking dua insan yang saling memeluk. Detak jantung yang berirama kontras satu sama lain, saling menompang tanpa memberatkan sebelahnya. Mereka membuat semua ini seperti mimpi singkat indah, sebuah kepalsuan perlahan menjadi kenyataan asli kehidupan mereka.

"Yoshiyuki Eijun," panggil Kazuya, suaranya serak kali ini.

"Hmm?"

Tangan besar Kazuya membekap bibir Eijun. Memintanya untuk mendongak pada Kazuya yang sudah menegakkan diri. Ketika netra emas itu terbuka perlahan, ia terlalu fous pada kelopak mata Kazuya yang terpejam di depannya sampai tidak menyadari seberapa dekat jarak mereka, bahkan ketika Kazuya senyaja menempelkan bibirnya di sisi lain tangannya. Membatasi ciuman tidak langsung mereka. Bibir mereka terpisah satu jarak. Telapak tangan Kazuya—sebuah batas jelas yang menahan Eijun untuk berteriak histeris atas tindakan Kazuya yang tidak begitu jelas apa maknanya.

Kazuya menarik diri, netra karamel itu akhirnya terbuka. "Jaga dirimu, aku telpon nanti malam." Bisiknya, menatap lurus netra emas yang masih membeliak sempurna. Tidak mengindahkan tindakannya sendiri yang mengundang keterkejutan dan syok berat. Hanya sebuah anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban. Dari tangan besar Kazuya, dia bisa rasakan sepanas apa pipi Eijun.

"Pintu di atas tidak dikunci kan? Aku mau ambil tasku." Tanya Kazuya lagi, dan Eijun menjawabnya dengan gelengen kecil tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Kazuya tersenyum. Tangan kirinya terangkat mengacak rabut ikal itu singkat. "Aku telpon sekitar jam delapan sampai jam sembilan. Jangan matikan ponselmu."

Kazuya beranjak keluar dapur setelah tersenyum kecil pada Eijun. Dia tidak mengindahkan Kyoko yang masih duduk di tempat yang sama dan hanya memperhatikannya sekilas. Kazuya pergi ke atas dan mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan ke tempat penitipan mobil dan bergegas masuk. Menaruh tasnya di kursi sebelah kemudi dan menyalakan mesin. Namun alih-alih menginjak pedal gas, ia justru meremas kemudi erat-erat dan membenturkan kepalanya ke sana.

'_APA YANG BARUSAN AKU LAKUKAN?!' _

Batin Kazuya baru histeris, wajahnya sampai telinganya memerah semua. Jantungnya baru berdetak tidak karuan mengingat tindakannya tadi. Sebuah ciuman tidak langsung yang dilakukan tanpa sadar. Kalau orang lain tahu, mereka pasti akan mengecap Kazuya sebagai pria kurang ajar yang melakukan tindakan asusila atau pelecehan seksual. Kebodohannya kali ini tidak tertolong sama sekali. Ia hanya bisa berharap, semoga Yoshiyuki tidak terlalu marah padanya, dan masih sudi untuk bicara setelah tindakannya tadi.

Sekarang bagaimana cara Kazuya pulang dengan selamat sementara dirinya masih teringat jelas bayang-bayang ciuman tidak langsung tadi? Pelan-pelan juga tidak mungkin, di jalan tol minimal kecepatan itu sekitar enam puluh kilometer per jam. Hanya berdiam diri di mobil malah bayangan itu akan datang dengan sendiri tanpa diundang, mungkin akan kepikiran sampai dua minggu lagi bertemu dengan Eijun. Atau akan mendadak muncul saat di tengah pertandingan _home_ nanti.

'_Aish, Sial!_ _Bagaimana caraku terlihat normal saat menelponnya nanti?'_

* * *

tbc

* * *

**Doumo, Valkyrie Ai to Aiko Blue desu. Lama tak jumpa semua. Kami kembali dengan chap 6 berisi 11K. Puas kalian?**

_Hush, kok kesannya ngegas. Hampura, sempurane, gomen, mian, sorry, afwan. Kami tahu ini telat banget up_

**Aiko-san, saya ngantuk. Pat pat dong...**

_*kick*_

**Aiko-saaannn...**

_Dah ah, langsung aja bales review_

** Hai hai, mimin2 ya? Maaf ya gak bisa setiap kamis (lagi), karena kedua author jadwalnya benturan. Yang satu sibuk kuliah, dan yang satunya sibuk kerja. Tapi kami gak lupa kok sama fanfic ini. Gak lupa juga sama kalian semua. Tunggu saja perkembangan hubungan mereka. Arigatou gozaimasu sudah mendukung fanfic ini sampai sejauh ini.**

_Kennma, makasiih kami juga senang kalau kamu bisa menikmati alurnya. Selamat tenggelam, semoga kebawa mimpi/gak gitu_

**Isana, tabok aja dia sampe gantengnya ilang. Sekalian tabok pake pemukul kayu.**

_Kuroshironekore, tabok tabok, silakan bebas kamu mau apain tanuki. Tapi Eijun jangan dibawa pulang, dia MILIKKU! Mochi emang aslinya juga perhatian kok, leleh deh tampang preman hati hellokitty, aw_

**Kokonoka, etto, saya harus bilang apa ya? Aiko-san, kita selipin romansa MiKura bijimana? Kok kaya nama makanan ya kedengerannya? Sama soal battery mereka, MiSawa maksudnya, anda harus baca manganya act 2. Makasih.**

_ Lol, boleh. Kebetulan sekarang Valky-san juga udah lumayan luwes bikin MiyuKura (uhuk! pas awal-awal dia kaku banget, uhuk!)_

_Oto Ichiiyan, wkwk padahal gapapa kok koreksi aja. Kami sering miss soalnya, jadi Rin-san bantu banget/hug. Nah untuk alur kecepetan, tanya Valky-san aja_

**Oyasuminasai**

_Rin-san, kita bahas ini di grup keluarga aja, oke? Hehe_

**Saya secara pribadi lebih suka percakapannya Eijun sama Furuya sih. Kuramochi sama Miyuki agak, gimana ya? Pawan**

_saya lebih suka Kazuya sama Mochi, interaksinya lebih apa yaa? Ah, mirip interaksi saya sama temen saya kali yaa? Jadi gampang aja meranin mereka, hehe_

_ Next!_

**Nezukirei, sama-sama. Kalau makin gemes, jangan lupa gemesin authornya juga**

_Ai Haruka, ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih sudah sabar menanti_

**Dan saya mau mengucapkan. Selamat ulang tahun, Miyuki Kazuya. Selamat ulang tahun, Aiko Blue. Jangan bangsat bangsat ya kalian.**

_ Aku gak bangsat :(_

**Hai hai, gak bangsat.**

_**Nantikan kami di chapter selanjutnya yaa! See you! Thank you! Luv you!**_


End file.
